Angel and Dragon re-write
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Natsu's been summoned by the council to escort a precious cargo,little does the slayer know is that it's all part of the council's cunning plan to shut down Fairytail for good, he's in for a surprise when he finds out & learns about what or who this 'cargo' is & is completely unaware of how it will change his life forever, for better of worse who knows?Re-write of my other story.
1. Chapter 1

" **Okay so this is my Natsu X Angel/Sorano story re-written, I did this because the way I did it the first time around with making Natsu a devil and dragonslayer and starting it off at that early a stage in the timeline i just thought that the story would take too long to get up to the main point of the story even using time-skips so this is the story completely re-written taking place shortly after the end of Edolas arc. On a different note I decided to draw some of the images for my stories two of which are a drawing if Igneel which is currently my profile image and the other one of Acnologia, there are other drawings I have done I'm just waiting for the right story to use them anyway so I hope you enjoy this re-write .**

"Natsu come here!" Master Makarov shouted across the guild while holding a piece of paper, a pink haired who would argue his hair was salmon came running over. He had short spiky pink hair, onyx coloured eyes, he wore a gold trimmed black open vest along with a white scale pattern scarf, a brown belt with a silver buckle and baggy ¾ length trousers and to complete the on sample wore black open toed sandals. This boy was the soul of Fairytail and his name was Natsu Dragneel, son of The Great and Almighty Igneel the flame dragon king and was a fire dragonslayer.

"Yo gramps what's up Gramps?" Natsu asked excitedly, Natsu the council has requested you help on a transport job there is no information on what they're transporting just that the last they tried to transport whatever it is they were attacked by a group of fire mages that why they are requesting you and you alone this means that you can't take you team not even Happy" Makarov explained to the dragonslayer in front of him.

"Okay so what's the reward for this mission?" Natsu asked curiously a little down trodden that he wasn't allowed to bring his best buddy with him, "I doesn't say, what it does say and if it wasn't a job specifically asking for you I wouldn't let go on it is that the job is S-class material so I assume the pay is negotiable, all you have to do Natsu is escort the transport from ERA to Mine town now go they're expecting you by tomorrow." Makarov said before giving the now very excited dragonslayer a dismissive and before the Makarov knew he was forgetting something Natsu had taken off so fast he left a after image of himself in place.

"Oh god what have I done, t-this is Natsu working for the c-council…..the money…" Makarov suddenly realised his mistake as his soul floated out from his body in a comical manner. "Master, Master, where is Natsu going?" Erza asked while shaking the small old man violently who could only give fragmented words "Natsu…S-class…council" Makarov managed to say mustering his remaining will power. "What we have to find him before it is too late" Erza said with authority in her voice as she gathered up her team but before she could leave with them she was stopped by a now fully recovered Makarov.

"Sorry Erza I can't let you go" Makarov said sternly as he removed his extended hand from the re-quip mage's shoulder. "Master how can you say that, Natsu isn't ready for S-class yet!" Erza replied in more of a shout gaining the attention of the other guild members specifically two white haired Strauss siblings. "What Natsu went on an S-class quest by himself?!" Lisanna shouted as she shook the only slightly drunk Makarov.

"Look I wanted to send someone with him but the damn council requested him by himself as there was information they couldn't afford being leaked if a team were to do the job" Makarov said he took a swig from his drink, "Besides the job is almost perfect for Natsu, apart from having to work for the council damn lazy numpties all he has to do is escort something from Era to Mine Town and prevent a group of fire mages from hijacking the caravan so all in all it's a pretty good job for him to do and it will be good experience before the S-class exams in a couple of weeks. He should be back in a week that's if he doesn't do something stupid like pick a fight with some of the council members hahaha…he wouldn't would he?" Makarov said in fatherly tone letting out a chuckle before immediately supressing it remembering who he was talking about.

 **The next day at Era**

"Natsu Dragneel the council will now see you so please mind your tongue" a man dressed in the ruin knight's uniform wearing glasses with his black hair done up in a bun. "Sure, wait aren't you the guy who took Jellal away?" Natsu asked curiously thinking he recognised the man, "Yes I am my name is Lahar and had it been up to me I would have arrested you and everyone else in that ILLEGAL coalition of yours for getting involved with that vile fiend. But seeing as you took down one of the pillars of the Baram Alliance you were spared" Lahar confirmed for Natsu as he further went on to make his point at how he believed things should have went down and how he liked to do things by the book when he emphasised the word illegal.

Natsu had to supress the growl threatening to escape from his mouth, he wanted to punch this guy so badly but decided against because he remembered when he received 'that' as punishment the last time he was in Era trying to bust Erza from 'jail' so he could finish his fight and he definitely didn't want 'that' as punishment so he decided to suck it up and walk into the main council chambers.

"Natsu Dragneel the council has summoned you here today because we require your 'skills'" a large shadowed figure said from atop a large pedestal and even though Natsu couldn't see any of the council members' thought projections he could still tell that the voice belonged to that of an old man. "So old man what do I have to do?" Natsu asked bluntly with no hint of respect in his voice, "Mind your tone Dragneel!" The voice boomed causing the dragonslayer to jump a bit. "Sorry…then if you wouldn't mind telling me sir what is it that I have to guard during transportation?" Natsu asked this time with what you'd call a sarcastic respectful tone but knowing that that was the best they'd get from the fire mage they decided to let it slide.

This time a female voice spoke up one that Natsu could recognise as that of an old woman's voice similar to Porlyusica's, "As of late the council prison here in ERA has been attacked several times where they have been singling out the same prisoner's cell over and over again. The group in question responsible for the attacks is still unknown, the numbers fluctuate with each attack and we've only heard from eye witness reports that the majority are fire mages. This is why we need you , as a dragonslayer you have an immunity to fire magic and also have the ability to consume it to replenish your magic" the elderly woman's voice said in an exhausted tone.

"As you may be able to understand in these attacks other holding cells have been damaged allowing prisoners to escape luckily we've managed to recapture them but if we continue to keep their target here we are risking the chance of the other more dangerous prisoners escaping that is why we want your help in escorting this prisoner to the new prison that was built in Mine town. As of right now there are currently no prisoners there so there is no risk of prisoners escaping." The fist voice said but there was something about his voice he didn't trust, there was something evil hidden behind.

"What will you do with the prisoner if the prison in mine town were destroyed before we got there?" Natsu asked curiously but he felt disturbed when with his enhanced hearing picked up a silent chuckle which he recognised coming from the old man. "Should the inconceivable happen we will kill her" he replied simply greatly angering he dragonslayer in the way that he said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The council members despite only being thought projection could sense the magic along with the temperature rise in the room.

"Is there something you wish to say Dragneel?" the old man asked sarcastically as he had to stifle a chuckle, "Damn right there, how can you talk about killing someone so easily? Regardless if they're good or evil this is life we're talking about here, how are they supposed to atone for their sins if you won't allow them to live to do so? Huh?!" Natsu half asked half shouted as his magic mimicked his emotional state. "There are other options, did you even consider putting them under guild protection or observation while you rebuild the prison?" Natsu continued this time in a slightly more calm tone allowing his magic to dye down.

"Those sorts of thing are for the council and the council alone to decide boy, you Fairytail members are all the same. Now leave Dragneel the caravan is waiting for you." The old man replied with as much venom as he could. Resulting in Natsu leaving the room with a rather bad taste in his mouth, as soon as the doors to the council chambers closed the members of the council started conversing. "Do you really think this plan is the best way to go about things?" one member spoke up causing the old man from the beginning who was the chairman of the council to speak up. "I believe this to be the best way, Dragneel is a stupid, reckless and impulsive child making him easy to manipulate whatever way this plan works out it's a win situation for us." The chairman replied with an evil smirk before the council members' thought projection started flickering out of existence one by one.

 **With Natsu**

Still rather furious Natsu wanted to get this job over and done with a quick as possible which he knew wasn't going to be very quick and the fact that he might have to ride on transportation added further to his discomfort. Still Natsu wanted to do this job properly and he was going to make sure that he got the prisoner to the prison safely, the way he said we'll kill her **"Wait her? Who's her?"** Natsu thought to himself but soon shrugged it aside when he realised he'd find out soon enough, that and Lahar was blocking his way holding out something for the slayer.

"The fuck is that?" Natsu said bluntly and although it aggravated him at how simple this man was he needed to let it go and put up with the dragonslayer for the next week for the councils plan to work. Which brings us to the next order of business, it was a well-known fact that Natsu Dragneel was the only dragonslayer (apart from a secret lightning dragonslayer who would be too proud to ever admit such a stupid weakness (for now anyway)) that had motion sickness so that is why the council had been over the last number of weeks while simultaneously fending off attacks had been combining all sorts of healing magics to create a single pill that could cure someone of motion sickness albeit temporarily.

Lahar knew that while there were secret motives behind getting the dragonslayer to do this mission the threat from the group of dark mages was quite real even if they did lie that there was only reports of fire magic. "Take this now, it will temporarily cure you of your motion sickness and may last from anything between a week and a month" Lahar said in a demanding tone while holding out a blue pill and while it was one worry off the dragonslayer's list it still didn't get rid of the feeling of discomfort, the same one he always had before some serious shit went down. Taking the pill he swallowed it quickly before proceeding to follow Lahar.

"So who am I helping you guys transport?" Natsu asked before they came to a stop in front of a small wooden carriage, "actually 'IT' is someone you know" Lahar said as he opened the door to reveal a familiar face to Natsu, "Salamander" the feminine voice said in surprise and confusion. "As you can see 'IT' has been the cause of our trouble so the faster we get 'IT' to Mine Town the better because all…" Lahar said making a hand gesture to the cuffed prisoner every time he said it but before he could continue Natsu was up in his face. "Stop calling her 'IT'! She has a name it is Angel so stop referring to her as if she isn't a person!" Natsu growled out while giving Lahar a death glare that could kill several men.

Angel could only stare in surprise at the man who used to be her enemy and couldn't help but blush at what he said, she didn't know why she got flustered all of a sudden but it felt nice to have someone talk up for her but it also felt weird for with that person as Salamander after all she only actually tried to kill the dragonslayer in their last encounter. Lahar just looked at Natsu with a distasteful look plastered on his. "Whether or not she is a person doesn't change the fact that her past crimes and actions have stripped her of the right to a name" Lahar spat out with venom before motioning a rather pissed of dragonslayer to the carriage.

"Okay before we get underway I'm going to cuff you to the prisoner and before you ask why it's an order from the council because they fear if the carriage is somehow destroyed in an attack that the prisoner will make a break for it" Lahar said with particular venom in the words the prisoner before cuffing the dragonslayer to the former member of Oracion Seis.

Natsu got into the carriage sitting opposite Angel in the rather cramped space before Lahar closed the doors and order his troops to move out. Now that Natsu actually had a good look at her he could see the subtle changes in her appearance the most noticeable one being her now slightly longer hair that was midway down her back but another not as noticeable but still rather disturbing change was that her skin was far paler than what a normal person's should be and she had definitely lost weight. "Why did you speak up like that for, we're enemies are we not?" Natsu heard Angel ask snapping him out of his observation.

"Well we were enemies, you're no longer a member of Oracion Seis besides I forgave you for trying to kill me ages ago. There was also something else I noticed back then" Natsu answered while closing his eyes in concentration. "What?" Angel asked nervously unable to decipher what he meant. "Well the way you talked about killing that Karen person from blue Pegasus and even the look in your eyes when tried to kill me it just screamed total discomfort" Natsu said in a neutral tone shocking Angel "You don't like killing do you…Angel?" Natsu asked sympathetically to a still shocked Angel.

"N-no, I don't but I feared Brain too much to do otherwise" Angel admitted in a timid voice, an awkward silence ensued between the two as the carriage continued to move along before Angel decided to speak up "T-thank you…for speaking up for me Salamander" Angel said shyly trying to avoid any awkward eye contact with the pinkette. "No problem, you actual seem like a pretty decent person, I mean sure you've killed but I'll let you in on a little secret that nobody in Fairytail knows not even the master" Natsu said gaining a surprised look on her face as she edged closer to the dragonslayer who did the same making the distance between the two almost non-existent.

"So have I" Natsu said in a solemn whisper just loud enough to hear but not enough do that others outside could hear, to say that the once stellar spirit mage was shocked was an understatement she wasn't even able to form words. "While I can never forgive myself I can put it behind me, move forward and atone for what I did" Natsu said while he put his hands together before placing his head onto them for support.

""I don't know what to say salamander other than I'm still curious as to why you took the mission after you found out it was me that you were guarding?" Angel asked curiously and then she noticed the look of anger on his face but it wasn't directed at her instead to Lahar who was riding atop a horse a bit away from them. Calming down before he spoke Natsu let out a sigh, "Even if I had have known it was you beforehand I still would have taken the job, but I then I heard what they planned to do to the prisoner should the prisoner be destroyed I had to do it, I wasn't going to let them kill you" Natsu said sternly as he looked Angel directly in the eyes.

"Maybe I'd just be better off dead" Angel said in an emotionless tone but was soon confused by the pinkettes actions. "Don't ever say that ever!" Natsu said sternly as he hugged Angel closely causing her face to take on a shade that rivalled that of a certain re-equip mage's hair. "S-salamander?" Angel asked in embarrassment and confusion. Grabbing both sides of her face and staring intently into her eyes Natsu said "Please don't say that, all life is precious that includes yours. Dying is a cowards way of running away from their sins, is there no purpose in your life? Is there not something you want more than anything else?" Natsu asked in a stern yet caring tone.

It took Angel a while to register everything he said and to calm down due to the way he was intently staring at her, she felt like his eyes was boring into her very soul. "My sister, before the tower I was separated from her. That's why I agreed to joining Brain and the Oracion Seis because he told me he would give me the power to find her as long I did what he said" Angel admitted getting a slight smile from the dragonslayer who had settle back down into his seat beside his pack.

"Then live for her, until the day you are finally able to find her" Natsu said in a gentle tone but Angel could only manage a sad smile, "Even if you say that I'm being imprisoned for life so I'll never be able to find her" Angel said in a sad tone starting to cry at the end. "I'll find her" Natsu said plainly instantly gaining Angel's attention. "What?" Angel asked in disbelief knowing exactly what he said but just wanting to clarify. "I said I'll find her…" Natsu repeated Natsu repeated but found himself stopped mid-sentence when Angel practically leapt across the small space between them tackling the dragonslayer causing him to lose his seating and somehow end up on the floor with Angel atop of him, her tears staining his jacket.

"Really Salamander you'll find her?" She asked almost in a tone that said you're not fucking with me right, now looking directly into Natsu's eyes with tears rolling down her face and a massive smile on her face causing the dragonslayer to blush and scratch the back of his head as getting flustered was a rare thing for the fire mage the only other people who could do that to him were the Strauss sisters. "Of course all I need is a name and by the way I'd prefer it if you would just call me Natsu only my enemies and asswholes call me by that and you're definitely aren't either of those" Natsu said before flashing his trademark grin and for a second the celestial spirit mage could have almost swore that her heart skipped a beat when she witnessed his smile.

"Yukino, her name is Yukino Aguria" Angel said regaining her composure that quickly fell apart when she noticed the position she was in and the scarlet red face the dragonslayer had, "H-h-h-hey d-don't go getting the w-wrong i-idea" Angel said in a rather embarrassed tone as she jumped back up onto her seat from the pairs straddling position. Once again an awkward silence filled the carriage for a few minutes allowing Natsu to pick up the familiar scent of ash and flames that told him the bandits were close.

"Hey Angel listen…" "Sorano" Angel interrupted gaining a confused look from the dragonslayer, "Only the other members of Oracion Seis and my enemies call me Angel and you're neither, my name is Sorano Aguria" Sorano said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks as apart from her family, Brain and most likely Cobra because of his super advanced hearing knew of her real name so Natsu was the first person she actually told about her real identity. "Huh that's a very pretty name, well then it's a pleasure to meet you Sorano" Natsu said offering the same smile as earlier causing Sorano to smile in return "It's very nice to meet you too Natsu and thank…" But Sorano was cut off by a deafening noise.

" **BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!"**

A large explosion occurred near the area with carriage containing Natsu and Sorano sending it toppling and flipping in the direction of a cliff edge before finally falling over causing Lahar's eyes to widen in shock and fear while Angel according to the council was expendable the same couldn't be said about the dragonslayer because if he died doing a job for the council then it would result in an all-out war with Fairytail. "Shit this isn't going to plan" Lahar said as he parried his sword against another.

 **Inside the carriage a few seconds prior**

"AHHHHHHH! Sorano screamed out as the explosion caused the carriage to flip wildly resulting in her and Natsu being tossed around the place while also sending her down memory lane of a few very unpleasant memories of the tower resulting in her curling in t a ball and stiffening. Catching a quick glimpse of the impending cliff Natsu did what came naturally taking Sorano in his arms he held her tightly before saying "Hang on to me Sorano!"

The carriage fell into a deep ravine with Natsu holding a still frozen traumatized Sorano very protectively. The carriage continued to fall further into the darkness of the ravine until Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't gonna let Sorano died because she had people that needed her to live, that and for some reason he couldn't stand the thought of Sorano dying and for another strange he felt almost connected to her. Natsu knew she wasn't as bad a person that people made her out to be all she really wanted was to be together with her family again at any cost and Natsu could relate to her on the same level, if there was any chance of reuniting with Igneel Natsu would have taken it no matter the cost.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu shouted out lighting his foot ablaze before you the spinning momentum he gained he spun around slamming the blazing foot into the side of the carriage cause the door of the carriage to explode outwards, then using his two feet shot out streams of fire propelling him and the still petrified Angel out of the carriage but was unable himself high enough to escape the ravine and could only use his flames to slow down his descent.

"Dammit! Why is this place so fucking deep?!" Natsu shouted out in frustration while Sorano pulled herself as tight as she could to the dragonslayer it was then that Natsu finally the bottom of the ravine was quickly approaching and from past experiences he knew how painful fail against water was at such speeds it was just as bad as falling from the same height and landing on concrete, so tried increasing the amount of flames from his feet but to no avail as there speed didn't decrease.

So instinctually Natsu turned his body so that his back was facing the impending river making sure he was going to take the brunt of the fall, **"Shit this gonna hurt"** Natsu mentally told himself before both he and Sorano mainly Natsu hit the surface of the water with what almost sounded like the braking of bones. Surface of the water rippled angrily as it slowly turned a crimson red colour staining a portion of the area where they landed in contrast to the crystal blue waters surrounding the area. A few moments passed before a concentrated area of bubble appeared and then from underneath the murky crimson red water Natsu burst out barely maintaining consciousness while Sorano lost hers upon the impact.

Natsu hauled his weary, bruised, aching and injured body over to the banks of the river every step he took sent a millions jolts of pain through his lower back but that could wait right now he needed to focus on protecting Sorano. Setting her down on a grassy patch of the bank Natsu checked all her vitals, "Breathing…ugh…normal, Heart rate a little high nothing to serious though and injuries minimal, a few bruises possible fractured wrist but overall she's fine thank Igneel." Natsu said breathing a sigh of relief before starting his own checking.

"Let's see don't need to check breathing and heart rate so injuries." Natsu said before moving his hand along his lower right side stopping when he felt something warm other than his skin at his touch. Taking his hand back Natsu could see it was coated in a thin layer of blood, "damn, two broken ribs on the right, one fractured on the left, a large gash on my lower right side and definitely some spinal damage that fuck for my advanced healing abilities although this s gonna take a while to heal…ahhhh" Natsu started in an annoyed tone before turning into a pained shout upon cauterizing the wound on his lower right side prevent any further blood loss and decreasing the risk of infection from anything that may have been in the water. His shout of pain caused Sorano to stir and look at the dragonslayer with half lidded eyes that just allowed her to the pained expression on his face

Turning his attention back to Sorano Natsu looked at the cuff connecting them together and started thinking about what the council had told him should the situation as it is gets any worse and Sorano's sister Yukino, clenching his fist Natsu came to a decision, "Alright Sorano I hope you can hear me because this will be your only chance to find Yukino and I'm sorry but it's the best I can do" Natsu said to a barely conscious Sorano before lighting his hand aflame and slamming it down on the joint connecting his cuff to her cuff, "Why?" was all she was able to say before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 **Meanwhile back at Fairytail**

In the guild hall everything was normal and well that was the problem, no chairs, tables or bodies were flying through the air. The guild hall was silent apart form a few quiet conversations here and there but most out of place was a sullen team Natsu part from Gray that is. The team bar the ice make wizard were seated in their regular booth too worried to go on a mission to pass the time, but none more so than Erza. While she knew the dragonslayer was strong she just couldn't allow herself to believe Natsu was ready to be an S-class wizard.

"He's not ready, what if he gets hurt" Erza said under hr breath but it was still heard by the resident barmaid, "I didn't know you had a thing for Natsu Erza" Mirajane said causing the scarlet haired mage's face to mimic the colour of her hair, "D-don't be stupid Mira I'd never be interested in such indecent relationships" Erza replied rather shakily. "Oh but your face is saying different" Mira said in a teasing tone pointing to her nose.

Doing exactly as Mira did Erza brought her hand to her nose before pulling it away seeing blood staining her gauntleted fist causing steam to rise from the red head in embarrassment, "Anyway Erza just have a little faith would you, Natsu has done missions by himself that could easily be classed as S-class material, Natsu looks up to you so the fact that you keeping telling him and saying he isn't ready to be S-class really hurts his pride as a wizard." Mira said in a slightly aggravated tone as after losing her magic all Mira could do was man the bar she was able to watch the dragonslayer getting stronger, she could sense it and even when she still had her powers she knew that Natsu would soon surpass both her and Erza and quickly become S-class, so it annoyed her the scarlet mage kept putting Natsu down by saying such things as not being ready but in Mira's opinion Natsu was the most capable person in the guild to become S-class.

"Um Mira do you like Natsu?" Wendy asked shyly fidgeting with her thumbs in embarrassment at having asked such a question but Mira just smiled not being bothered by the personal question. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't but Natsu is a very sweet guy after all he helped me through the worst time in my life." Mira said in a fake love struck tone. Erza, Wendy and Lucy just looked at Mira in shock at what she had said so plainly, she had openly said that seamy or may not like Natsu but the way she said it made it sound like she was really taken by the pinkette.

Mora could see the reaction on the faces and couldn't help but want to have a bit of fun in this, "Well there's that and Natsu was my first time, I'll never forget how amazing he was" Mira continued with her S-class acting making her voice sound as dreamy as possible but saying it load enough for a lot of the guild to hear.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" they all yelled in a collective unison.

The guild's resident perverts Makarov included had spit out there drinks and were bailing their eyes out that Natsu had taken Mira first, (Like they even had a chance) "I'LL KILL YOU NATSU, IT'S NOT MANLY TO SLEEP WITH YOUR FRIENDS SISTER!" Elfman shouted out before stampeding out of the guild along with a mob carrying pitch forks, torches and an effigy of Natsu to burn while they went on the hunt for said man's blood.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Now Lisanna were gathered in the one spot jaws dropped at what Mira had confessed to, however Erza's shocked soon turned into a murderous but still jealous aura that rolled off her in waves "YOU WENCH! How dare you do such indecent thing with my… I mean a member of our team" Erza shouted in rage drawing her sword and pointing it at Mira. "Sis your joking right?" Lisanna asked still struggling to get over her shock.

"Aw is Erza jealous she didn't get to take Natsu's virginity?" Mira asked with an evil smile while she placed her head in the palm of her hand, "And I'm not Lisanna sorry but you were too slow I just couldn't wait any longer" Mira said in a neutral tone trying to contain the roars of laughter threatening to escape form her mouth. "You bitch I'll skin you!" Erza shouted out before jumping at the white haired barmaid but was stopped by a magic shockwave that sent her skidding back. Looking towards the source furiously she saw a slightly drunk Gildarts at the bar.

"Stay out of this Gildarts, she must paying for defying Natsu's innocence!" Erza said sternly while Gildarts just gave her a look that said 'are you shitting me', "Erza she obviously joking and besides Natsu's 'innocence' was destroyed long ago when we had 'the talk'." Gildarts said in a neutral voice just before Mirajane burst out in fits of laughter while she banged the palm of her hand against the counter top. "Hahahahaha…heh…heh…wow you should have seen the looks on your faces especially yours Erza" Mira managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Wendy, Lucy and Lisanna breathed a collective sigh of relief while one scarlet haired mage was still slightly livid about the stunt Mira just pulled. "Aw come on Erza don't be like that, I promise I won't steal 'your man'" Mira said in a sarcastic tone along with hand gestures for the 'your man' bit. Erza wanted to beat Mira up so bad and she would have but remembered it wasn't that long after Mira's powers had returned for the first time in two years so It wouldn't be fair on the waitress, secondly Gildarts was here and so was the master and even if they were completely out of it she knew she didn't want to get on their bad sides and lastly was Natsu, so she began to walk away with a rather furious expression on her face that made Mira think she went too far.

" **If I were to hurt her I don't think Natsu would ever look at me the same way again and then there would be no hope for me and him"** Erza thought to herself as she walked along the pathways of Magnolia a shade of pink gracing her cheeks when thinking about the last part causing her to stop where she stood "Natsu, do I really love you and in what way do you see me?" Erza asked herself aloud before another thought came to her mind **"Jellal, great caught between two guys"** Erza thought solemnly realising she was still in love with her childhood friend but also with Fairytail's resident fire breathing pinkette but unbeknownst to her a reporter from Sorcerer's Weekly happened to overhear the scarlet haired mage talking aloud about the dragonslayer and thinking he had scored a major scoop decided that he would try and follow the mighty Titania to get a few photos for his scoop.

 **Back with Natsu and Sorano**

A few hours had passed since she had lost consciousness and now Sorano lay out on a grassy bank feeling a strange sensation of heat beside her that began to finally stir her from her unconscious state only to discover upon opening her eyes he source of the heat was not that of a fire but from the sleeping half naked dragonslayer beside her. Sorano's eyes were soon fixated on his well-toned muscular torso taking in every detail of his muscular chest to the minute finer details of the few scars covering his body, she couldn't help but slightly drool at the sight. It was only when he felt a pair of eyes locked onto him did Natsu finally start to wake up but seeing this Sorano quickly looked the other way.

"Hey you okay, you hungry or something?" Natsu asked while he stretched, "I'm okay, I'm not…" however before Sorano could finish a very large rumbling sound that would give Natsu's stomach a run for his money, Sorano covered her face in embarrassment but she didn't know why it never bothered her when it did this when she was a part of Oracion Seis. But when she expected Natsu to laugh all she heard was a grinding sound, turning around she saw Natsu had an angry expression plastered on his facing and was grinding his teeth. "I knew it" he spoke up in an angry tone "What do you mean?" Sorano asked with a puzzled expression on her face wondering if he was angry because she lied over something so stupid.

"I mean when I first saw you today, you've lost a lot of weight since the Nirvana incident so I take it those council bastards have been starving you for the last while in prison?" Natsu more stated than asked because he knew he was right the moment Sorano's confused face morphed into a sad one "Well then onto a brighter subject how about some food?" Natsu asked with a cheery tone, "Um Natsu where's your vest and how are we gonna get food down here.

"One I already got the food" Natsu said pointing to a giant fish that had several wooden spears put through it and must have easily been 9-10ft long "and two you're wearing it" Natsu continued but said the second part in a slightly more embarrassed tone, Sorano looked down and sure a god she was wearing his vest over the tattered prison rags she was given, she also noticed that her arms and legs were bandaged up, "Hey why am I bandaged up?" Sorano asked Natsu as he was slowly cooking the massive fish from all different angles with an appropriate amount of fire.

"Well after we fell I busted us out of the carriage, I don't know what happened but you stiffened up all of a sudden and curled into a ball. I couldn't get us back to the top so all I was able to do was take the impact for you, while I took the brunt of the fall you were still injured with nothing to serious but your wrist may be fractured, I'm just glad you weren't hurt to badly" Natsu said before flashing her his trademark smile causing Sorano to feel that same feeling again, the same one from earlier in the carriage except this time her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and her heart started to beat faster.

" **What's wrong with me"** she thought to herself before being snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu handed her a bowl of only slightly charred fish smiling at her, "I know I'm not the best cook in the world but I bet it better than the whatever crap they gave you in prison" He said kindly with his fangs still showing which didn't help much in terms of decreasing her heart rate. Taking the bowl she leaned her head down causing her fringe to shadow over her eyes "Why?" Sorano asked her voice sounding broken and hoarse. "Huh?" Natsu simply replied unsure what she meant, "how, how can you be so kind to me after everything I've done, I tried to kill you and you risked your life to save me why? My life isn't worth saving…ow" She started in an angry yet confused tone but was halted when Natsu flicked her in the forehead before crouching down to her.

"Idiot, yes there is a certain point at which a life is too far gone in the darkness to turn back but you aren't one of them. You have a worthy purpose for which to live, you don't seek power for yourself, you sought out power to protect those you hold dear so yes your life is worth living Sorano" Natsu said a little irritated at the start but it turned into a more kind and caring one towards the end. Placing his hand on top of her head he gave her a small smile "Now eat up before it gets cold" Natsu said in kind tone before walking over to the to his pack hat he fished out of the river and drying it with his magic.

As he walked away Sorano tugged on his vest that she was wearing when a thought came to mind **"It's warm"** she thought before taking a bite of the fish. "Oh my god this is amazing!" Sorano shouted out in awe of how delicious a simple fish was, "What it's just fish" Natsu said slightly surprised by her over reaction, "Hey…you try eating… prison crap…starved…week" Sorano said in-between stuffing her mouth which in Natsu's opinion looked more like she was inhaling the fish and that she definitely would give him and happy a run for their money.

Meanwhile a few miles away from Natsu and Sorano a group of dark mages were circled around a tall cloaked man with a long silvery beard being the only visible facial feature but the magical aura he exuded was filled with anger and malice causing the group to cower in fear.

"What do you mean you lost her? Have you any idea how valuable she may be, according to my sources she may be a possible key I need to discover 'it'!" The man boomed, it was clear he was an elderly man by the tone of his voice but t commanded an authority to it. "N-no not exactly my lord, the Salamander and the target fell into a ravine but we saw fire so we assume that they are both alive somewhere down there were mounting a search team to go down there now" one of the men said the fear evident in his voice, luckily what he said pleased the cloaked figure as his magical presence faded. "Very well, this is a minor setback but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself providing that you succeed and bring her too me. A word of warning…don't underestimate Fairytail wizards especially the Salamander." The cloaked figure said before flickering out of existence revealing to all the mages that it was a thought projection and however it was must have been extremely powerful to have a thought projection that had a stronger magical than all of them.

"You heard the master get a move on find the target capture her and if the salamander gets in your way kill him!"

 **Chapter end**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my re-write. I really hate the fact I written and started so many new stories when my other ones aren't complete and I've got some many ideas like a Natsu and a fem Jellal story where Igneel leaves early and Natsu is taken to the tower for probably about a year or so, Erza would still be there but instead have a thing for Natsu and then because of some of that the canon events would be seriously changed while other only minor changes. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay it seems as though enough people liked this story for me to add another chapter but I probably would have done so anyway not enough Natsu Angel pairings out there and harem doesn't really count because I mean single pairing, the same applies for other craic pairings like Natsu and Meredy or Kagura. Because the majority of this site is filled with (Pukes in own mouth at even the thought) fucking NaLu the most horrible pairing ever. Yes I get that she's the main heroine but it doesn't mean that she has to end up with the main protagonist I mean you would you say the same for Naruto then. Plus another thing I hate about that pairing is that especially on this site all the NaLu fans main plot device is the same make Lisanna look like a bitch so that other people in the fandom won't like her I mean god as if the anime doesn't shove that NaLu shit down our throats enough as is giving little or next to no screen time for other awesome characters like, Kagura, Laxus, Jellal, Gildarts, Mirajane etc. because the anime focuses so much on every single insignificant moment that has Natsu and Lucy in the same scene together. Some of the fights in Fairytail could be so much better if they cut out the power of Friendship crap, Natsu's 5 minute long speeches about how he's gonna protect everyone because they're Fairytail and would it kill them to put in a little blood now and again, I found the anime original episode of Laxus vs Tempesta for the second time probably the best and most realistic fight within the entire anime why because fair enough there was a little power of friendship but not Natsu style it was just Laxus pushing himself over the limit doing some OP shit because he wanted revenge against those who hurt his family, so if Hiro toned down the power of friendship just bit then the anime would be so much more enjoyable. Oops looks like I went on a 350 word rant sorry, still Love Fairytail and I hope you enjoy this chapter rant aside.**

Natsu and Sorano were still trapped in the ravine, they weren't sure how long they had been down there but they assumed it had been a few hours at least as the moon was high in the night sky. Right now Natsu was watching Sorano rest peacefully, he dare not fall asleep afraid that their attackers from earlier would take Sorano away. Now it has always been clear to anyone that Natsu Dragneel greatly disliked the council in fact he didn't trust them whatsoever and that was further emphasised when he heard about how little the chairman valued Sorano' life, even if she was an ex-dark guild member she was still human.

"What the hell do I do?" Natsu asked himself a little frustrated although he would never admit it nor would he take it as an insult because every then and again he would have a brilliant idea. "I don't know whether to move her or not, she's probably exhausted" Natsu said to himself as he raked his hand through his hair, but his attention was once again drawn to the platinum bomb shell in front of him when he heard her mutter something in her sleep. "….." Sorano muttered once again to quietly for even Natsu's advanced hearing to pick up so lying down beside her he moved his head in close to hear what she was saying, "N-Natsu" she said speaking loud enough so that Natsu could hear her.

Instantly on reflex Natsu jumped back thinking Sorano had awoke to see Natsu staring directly at her but it turned out she was still asleep. "What the hell is she dreaming about me?" Natsu asked no-one in particular slightly embarrassed at how it sounded. But then Natsu heard Sorano say his name again but this time her voice seemed distressed and when he looked at her he could see her face was scrunched up as if she was in pain. Putting his embarrassment to the side Natsu moved back over to Sorano who was now sweeting badly resulting in Natsu checking her temperature which when he did so caused him to become extremely worried as Sorano was burning up badly.

"Shit I knew this would happen, she got a fever and a bad one" Natsu said to himself as he tried to remember what Erza had told him about how you should treat a fever which she had learned from a novel of unknown title, genre and origin. "I hope she doesn't hate me for this" Natsu said while swallowing the embarrassment that was continuing to build up within him. Getting a bowl from earlier and filling it with water from the river he set it down beside Sorano before he steeled his nerves and started to undress her all while she kept saying his name still in a pained voice.

Finally after stripping Sorano down to the bare essential as he dared not remove any more from fear of loving his manhood did the same with himself before pulling a newly dried blanket over the two of them and wrapping Sorano in a hug while increasing his body temperature. "O-okay Erza said the best way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out, j-just because I'm doing this doesn't make me a pervert" Natsu tried to reassure himself but his body was telling him different because Sorano's soft shapely curves pressing up against his body made him very turned on, Natsu thanked whatever God watched over Earthland that his draconic heritage wasn't acting up because if it did he didn't know if he could live with himself.

Natsu knew now more than ever he couldn't fall asleep, if the attackers came along they could easily dispose of Natsu and take Sorano away before he would even be able to sense them. So Natsu was on high alert now but that was kind of when his eyes kept drifting to a certain pair of assets clad only in a black lacy bra, **"Not a pervert, I am not a pervert!"** Natsu continued to shout in his head while trying to avoid a certain part of his body from poking a certain part of Sorano's.

 **A few hours later**

Some tie had passed since Natsu found out that Sorano had a fever and true to himself he managed to stay awake, although her fever hadn't completely gone it had went down considerably and she didn't look like she was in pain anymore. "What?" Sorano Groggily asked as she started to wake up freezing Natsu in place before he could even move, "Now I know what you're thinking but hear me out" Natsu said trying to prove his innocence before Sorano had a chance to actually notice the situation…which didn't last too long.

"N-N-Natsu…WHAT WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" Sorano shouted finally taking in both her and Natsu's attire before launching a powerful uppercut that sent the slayer a few metres into the air which seconds later landed him a few feet away from a crimson red Sorano who had the blanket wrapped protectively around her form. "Ow, dammit Sorano I asked you to hear me out, you started calling my name out while you were asleep and then I sounded as if you were in pain. You had a pretty bad fever, it isn't gone yet but I got it down as far as I could the only way I knew how" Natsu explained while holding his hands up in a defence manner.

"You used your body heat?" Sorano asked quietly to which Natsu just nodded "And you didn't do anything else" She asked this time her tone seemed a little fearful and upset, "Cross my heart, if I did something like that to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself…not that I don't find you attractive I think you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met" Natsu said in a stern tone but continued immediately thinking she might have interpreted that in a different way, this caused Sorano to laugh but at the same time blush at the complement. But the laughter would have to be cut short as Natsu's advanced sense picked up a large group of approaching mages.

"Sorano get dressed quickly and run we've got company" Natsu said in a serious tone before putting on his trousers, sandals and scarf, "Wait what about you?" Sorano asked worryingly knowing what he meant by company. "I'll stay here and hold them off for as long as possible..." He said before pausing and turning to look at her with his usual grin on his face "Use this time escape from them and the council, use it to find Yukino" Natsu said before he started charging up his magic, Sorano didn't know what to do, she was caught between the option of staying with one of the few people who considered her a friend and was willing to go against the council for her or leaving him and trying to find her long lost sister.

"Hurry up and go!" Natsu shouted snapping Sorano out of her thoughts who placed on Natsu's vest along with what she was wearing before "Thank you Natsu!" Sorano shouted out causing the dragonslayer to smile **"It was nice getting to know you…Sorano"** Natsu thought to himself before being interrupted by a group of mages larger than he anticipated charge through the undergrowth into the clearing where he stood.

"I hope you know Fire won't work against me" Natsu said with a smirk on his face thinking that when it came to the information about the dark mages he could trust them on that…oh how wrong was he. This caused the dark mages to smirk evilly, "Wat makes you think we're all fire mages kid" one random member said causing Natsu to cluck his tongue, "Damn council bastards lied to me again. Hehe this might be fun after all" Natsu said before charging the group who mimicked his actions charging towards the dragonslayer **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu shouted out angrily cloaking both arms in fire and crossing them over in the shape off an X causing two whip like tendrils of fire to spiral over a wide spread area knocking out a few mages and badly burning other.

Upon hearing the explosion Sorano turned back around to see stream of fire erupting and more explosions erupting all over the place as Natsu held his ground not letting a single mage passed him, she desperately wanted to go back and help Natsu because she even though Natsu was doing this for her so she could escape she knew that alone and without any gate keys she wouldn't survive and would most likely end up dead or being captured once again. But that was the thing what could she do to help without magic, however before she could make up her mind she was hit over the back of the head with something and darkness consumed her.

"HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS WE'VE GOT HER NOW FINISH HIM OFF!" a tall cloaked man shouted to the ground that were engaging Natsu in battle. Before any of them knew what happened a large explosion consumed the area leaving a large crater, lots of fire and smoke and very prominent murderous aura emanating from one pissed of dragonslayer.

"What the fuck do you want with Sorano!?" Natsu demanded to know as he walked through the smoke with small flames flickering off his form as he stared at the cloaked man who had Sorano slung over his shoulder. "Oh the white haired bitch I don't know but I might have a bit of fun with her before I hand her over to the boss" the man sad darkly as he ran his free hands along Sorano's pale legs. This pissed Natsu off to no ends and for the first time in his life he truly felt like he could take a life and not regret it.

"You two take care of Salamander" the cloaked man said to no-one confusing Natsu before he ran off with Natsu following behind but he was stopped by two more cloaked figures and another large group of individuals. "Sorry but she is necessary for the mission and will be coming with us" One cloaked figure said before firing some quick earth element infused punches at the slayer who dodged all but one the hit Natsu's once cracked now broken rib causing him to spit up some blood from the force of the hit.

"You're nothing but dirt beneath our feet Salamander, a lowly legal guild wizard like yourself could never hope to defeat us" The other cloaked figure said as he walked over to Natsu's downed body before he summoned a blade out of thin air **"RE-QUIP!"** Natsu thought with a surprised look on his face, "What did you think the mighty Titania was the only mage who knew the magic?" the cloaked figure asked sarcastically before plunging his sword downwards but was surprised when Natsu raised his up in a successful attempt to block the sword even if the sword pierced his hand.

Natsu was trying his best to hold back the pain, he had a job to do and a promise to keep he promised both himself and Sorano that he would protect her so that one day her and Yukino could re-unite. Then he heard something that made his blood boil more so than already and made something inside him snap, in the distance her heard a terrified scream that could only have been Sorano.

Immediately the cloaked figure withdrew his sword and jumped back to the other dark mages when he felt Natsu's magic energy spike but what really shocked him and the other was that all Natsu's wounds were gone, he was getting up and his face was shadowed. "You think a little power up will help you, were the equivalent of our guilds S-class mages and the rest are all B-class plus what can you hope to do by yourself" but he received no reply from Natsu apart from a low deep growl.

The next thing they saw was when Natsu tilted his head up that could all see he had changed, his face had patches of scales that had a red hue to them, his eyes were blank and had no emotion all that remained was white sclera, that was until he blinked revealing to red draconian slits for pupils. After an eerie silence Natsu roared out **"Dragonslayer Secret Art; Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blades!"** before a sea of golden flames swallowed up all the dark guild mages causing them to scream in pain before the dropped to the unmoving but most likely still alive.

Natsu looked at his arms and recognised the state he was in "Dragon Force? But how…no never mind I can use this to save Sorano. His sense even more heightened than before allowing Natsu to easily pick up Sorano's scent before charging off at speeds he didn't think he was capable of. He came to a stop in a matter of minutes but had easily covered the distance of a few miles when he came across the location of Sorano's scent which was ironically the new prison that appeared somewhat unfinished.

Charging off in search of Sorano through the maze of hallways and different levels Natsu started getting frustrated until he heard Sorano scream once more giving Natsu her exact location.

 **With Sorano**

Sorano was sent flying by a blast of magic from the cloaked figure from before, "You shouldn't have resisted, I only wanted to have some intimate fun with" The main said before removing his cloak revealing himself to be a middle aged man with black hair a three fresh but deep scratch marks on his face. He had a sick, sadistic look on his face as he walked closer to Sorano who was badly bruised and found herself cornered up against a wall **"Oh god this can't be happening, someone please help!"** Sorano screamed in her mind before pulling herself into a ball.

Luckily her prayer was answered, as the man reached out to grab her the stone wall beside Sorano was bust clean open and a blur of pinkette rushed through the smoke a debris before planting a flame imbued fist into the man face ending him back through the opposite wall. "Sorano are you alright did…" Natsu started but didn't finish as Sorano latched on to him as if her life depended on it, "Please…don't leave me again" Sorano pleaded through her tears.

"Aw such a touching reunion but I'm afraid the boss needs her so hand her over" the cloaked man from earlier said as he got up seemingly unaffected and flared his magic which Natsu instantly recognised, "You use crash magic?" Natsu shouted in disbelief, he had never ever in his life had heard of another mage stupid enough other than Gildarts who used the destructive magic. "Yes my name is Marco and I'm the master of the guild but I do have my higher ups in the Baram Alliance" the know known Marco said smugly.

"If you even try to lay another hand on her I swear I'll kill you!" Natsu shouted in pure rage as he started to flare his magic, Natsu knew this was gonna be tricky even in dragon force not to mention the fact that staying in it for so long was really taxing on his magic reserves. Luckily this guy wasn't as strong as Gildarts, even with Dragon force Natsu didn't know if he'd be able to beat the ace of Fairytail, he had so much magic power that he wasn't even conscious of it. This guy Marco though was a different story, he was strong but not to the point where he wasn't in control of his magic.

"Sorano this is gonna get ugly, please all the other dark mages have been taken down and aren't getting up anytime soon just wait outside the prison for me kay" Natsu said and although hesitantly she let go off Natsu and began running to the exit. "So you really think you can take me Salamander?" Marco asked in the same smug tone, "You ain't got nothing on half the wizards I've fought" Natsu replied knowing his statement was true, fighting people Like Erza, Jellal, Laxus and Zero would give you a good measure of what sort of power you can tackle.

"Really then take this **CRASH!** " Marco shouted before extending his palm sending a blast of crash magic sending him through several walls but he still remained standing strong having taken most of the attack against his scaled arms. "My turn **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " Natsu shouted before sending a roar of golden flames towards Marco who held out both his hands before shouting **"Shatter!"** causing the flames to split apart before solidifying into tiny golden cubes, "I can nullify any of you attacks" Marco said in a cocky tone, this caused Natsu to smile as he saw how it required Marco using two hands to cast shatter meaning he hadn't mastered it yet.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted this time bringing to golden flames, one in each hand together and smashing it down on top of Marco who tried to use shatter but there was simply too much behind the attach and the excess of it struck Marco as well as sending him through the floor. Natsu soon followed Marco diving down to the next level seeing said dark mages body still in a crater **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu called out angrily as he covered his right fist with golden flames ready to punch the crash mage through to the next few levels of the prison.

Fortunately for Marco he managed to roll out of the way of Natsu's attack causing the dragonslayer to crash through the floor down to the bottom floor of the multi-story prison but the shockwave of the impact sent Marco flying into another wall imbedding him there long enough for Natsu to get back up to where he was. "Nimble bastard aren't you!" Natsu growled out as he climbed out of the crater while Marco pulled himself out of the wall. "You bastard how dare you, you think you can defeat me? Well then let's see you try my strongest attack!" Marco shouted in anger before he began charging up his crash magic which caused the already unstable floor to give way collapsing onto the next level and the one after the until they reached the body **"ABSALON!"**

Sorano stood outside the entire time watching burst of golden flames and white crash magic come from every angle of the tower until she saw the prison collapsing floor by floor. Then she heard Marco's voice **"ABSALON!"** Followed by an explosion and the wall near her exploding outwards along with a spiralling dragonslayer "Natsu!" Sorano shouted out with worry, although they had once been enemies he was now her friend and the person who had been the kindest to her in her entire life and she didn't want to see him get hurt for her sake.

Marco stood at the hole in the wall he made smiling viciously as he watched Natsu's body spiral through the air thinking he had finally put down the Salamander but was greatly shocked when Natsu flipped around mid-air and began charging an attack "Impossible how?" Marco questioned too shocked to move because someone had survived his ultimate attack. "Here one I learned from Laxus!" Natsu called out as he continued gather golden flames around his right fist.

" **Fire Dragon's Blazing Halberd!"** Natsu shouted before throwing the golden flames forward which quickly morphed into a trident like projectile that hurdled towards Macro before exploding and creating a massive crater while leaving a burned but still conscious Marco suspended momentarily in the air. This however gave Natsu enough time to return the favour and use his most devastating powerful attack. Getting into a stance similar to that of the one Gray used when he tried to cast Iced-Shell a golden magic circle appeared below Natsu's feet, the pressure of which caused the ground to crack and debris to float in the air.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art; Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus Exploding Phoenix Blade!"** Natsu called out before igniting his entire body in golden flames and launching himself towards Marco who could only watch in fear as the dragonslayer exploded towards him. Ramming his head straight into Marco's gut Natsu continued to fly forward the two were engulfed in golden flames which then exploded forming what looked like a spear head that continued to push through the prison walls for a good two hundred meters before Natsu threw another fist forward launching the broken form of Marco another 20 metres thanks to his enhanced strength.

Marco could barely keep himself conscious and was wishing that attack had actually killed him because what he saw now through the blood pouring down his face almost made him shit himself. Natsu looked nowhere near done in fact Marco recognised the look in his eyes, it was one that promised death, Natsu slowly started walking forward to Marco's crippled, beaten and bloodied body, "I said that I'd kill you if you ever touched her again b tater seeing what you did to Sorano I'm just going to end your miserable life here!" Natsu said in a dead serious tone and before Marco could form any sort of protest Natsu's foot had effortlessly crushed Marco's skull.

Running back to Sorano Natsu soon saw the true extent to what Marco had done to Sorano which only made him feel all the better about killing the man, "Sorano are you alright?" Natsu asked worryingly as he walked towards her unknowingly that his dragon force was dissipating. "I'm fine Nat…ow!" Sorano started but couldn't finished as she stumbled over in pin only to be caught by said Dragonslayer. "Fuck my ankle really hurts" Sorano said as she traced her hand over the swollen bruised area which caused Natsu to grit his teeth, "That fucker must have broken your ankle!" Natsu said furiously before he lifted Sorano up bridal style.

"N-N-Natsu w-w-what are you doing?" Sorano stuttered badly causing the dragonslayer to give his toothy grin "Well you can't walk like that and you got hurt because I wasn't fast enough so I'm responsible" Natsu replied causing Sorano to look down and hide the embarrassment on her face while she fidgeted with her fingers. However before Natsu could even leave there entire battalion of Rune knights Lahar included showed up although quite a few were injured but they still kept their composure.

"Hmm your Guild will hear about the charges for your destruction of the prison Salamander I shan't expect master Makarov be too happy about that" Lahar said with a stoic expression causing Natsu to pale at the thought of 'that' as punishment but 'that' would probably be taken to a whole new level this time. Shrugging his fears of the master's punishment Natsu stood firm and spoke his mind while having for a change a deathly serious look on his face "You council Bastards told me a load of shit not a single one of them was a fire mage, me and Sorano could have died and you realise that no-one in the council wouldn't have been spared Gramps' wrath not to mention the rest of Fairytail." He said in threatening tone that put Lahar slightly on edge as he was well aware of how powerful Fairytail was with Makarov as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and all.

"Hold your tongue Salamander I will not have you blatantly insult the council, that is beside the point anyway, hand over 'it'. Without a proper prison to hold her and the possibility of another attack we are left with the only option of Execution!" Lahar said in a serious voice causing Sorano's eyes to widen, unfortunately for the rune knights the mentioning of Sorano being executed re-triggered Natsu's Dragon force causing Golden flames that engulfed both him and Sorano without burning her in fact they felt loop warm at best and rather comforting.

" **I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told that Marco asswhole…If you even think of laying a hand against Sorano I don't care who or what you are but I will beat you within an inch of your life!"** Natsu said in a dark voice through his flames which gave his silhouette the appearance of a monster with only his shadow and a pair of glowing red eyes being visible. **(A/N think of a smaller golden version of what Gildarts did on Tenrou)**

The rune knights visibly flinched at Natsu's word and could literally see the murderous intent in his eyes, not to mention how much magic power he was exerting. "So you're saying we just let her go!" Lahar shouted in anger but Natsu seemed unfazed and just dropped the tower of golden flames showing his face had regained the red scales but this time his eyes stayed the same charcoal black as usual.

"I can see you're not gonna drop it and luckily I don't think it would be worth my time beating the living shit out of you despite how much I would enjoy it so I'll make my only compromise" Natsu offered the now truly enraged Lahar who was gonna have to let this pass in order for the plan to work despite how much the dragonslayer was getting on his nerves. "Fine what you propose?" Lahar asked in a curious tone keeping his acting up while he internally smirked knowing full well what the dragonslayer would offer.

"Simple really, Sorano joins Fairytail and if that isn't enough then I'll watch over her myself" Natsu said shocking Sorano but before she could say anything the slayer continued, "As things stand you have nowhere where Sorano can stay and be safe from attack, hence why Fairytail is perfect, even if no-one else in the guild will I will protect her from anyone or thing because she's my friend and is important to me. This means the council won't be attacked anymore and won't risk any prisoners being able to escape…so do we have a deal?" Natsu asked in a neutral tone while unconsciously tightening his grip on Sorano who couldn't form words or make sense of what Natsu was saying.

"I promised I'd protect you and make sure you found your sister didn't I?" Natsu said in a caring tone as he looked Sorano in the eyes while this time being able to feel his Dragon force dissipating. "Very well Salamander have your way but one wrong move on her part and well you know" Lahar said before swiftly turning on his heel and ordering his men to move out all the while Sorano couldn't fathom what had happened. **"Because of Natsu I'm getting a second chance"** Sorano thought to herself so overjoyed that she began crying which caused Natsu to start panicking.

"Shit what's wrong was it something I sa…" Natsu started but for the umpteenth time that day couldn't finish, this time because Sorano had silenced him by planting her lips on Natsu's briefly before pulling away with a look of pure happiness and joy on her face that almost caused Natsu's heart to skip a beat, "Thank you Natsu" she said with an ear splitting smile before resting her heard on Natsu's shoulder leaving a very speechless and embarrassed Dragonslayer. Who then decided through his jumbled up thoughts that he better take Sorano somewhere where he can get her some proper clothes, food and a place where he could patch up all her injuries all while thinking **"She kissed me"** over and over again until he came upon a small town where he could get everything h needed.

In the time it took Natsu to get to the village Sorano had decided to fall asleep using Natsu's shoulder as her pillow, walking into a hotel carrying Sorano Natsu received a few looks from some of the occupants in the lobby but he just ignored them and their really insulting comments as neither now nor here was the best time to go off on a beating rant. Placing a very large sack of Jewel that Natsu had somewhere on his belt he asked the lady at the reception desk three things "Excuse if there are any free rooms can we have one and could you please send some food up to the room it doesn't matter what just make sure it's a lot and if it's not too much trouble could you please send for a doctor my friend needs to get checked out" Natsu said in a caring tone while holding Sorano tightly. Luckily there were still some rooms available and after giving Natsu the key the dragonslayer walked up to the room before setting Sorano down on the bed which caused her stir.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" Natsu asked before taking a seat at the foot of the bed, "Yeah but I had a good sleep. Where are we?" Sorano asked as she tried to sit up but immediately regretted doing so when she felt immense pain around her mid-section. "Looks like you still need your rest, don't worry we're in a hotel and I asked the receptionist if she could send up food and send for doctor to check your injuries after that I will go buy you some clothes after all we can't have you running around with my vest and some dirty prison rags." Natsu said before giving her his thousand watt smile.

A few had passed and Sorano was sleeping once more on the bed after devouring most of the food that was sent up and she had been bandaged up by the doctor which had now given Natsu the time to buy her some decent clothing that in his own opinion he thought would look good on her, at least in the worst case scenario they would do until they got back to magnolia where she could buy her own clothes if she wanted to.

"Let's see this would should do nicely" Natsu said to himself as he carried a mixture of casual clothes pyjamas and dresses out of a shop but froze upon remembering he was missing a few necessities, "Shit I can't be seen buying those by myself, people will think I'm a perv or worse" Natsu said to himself before turning around and walking back into the store to find a receptionist, preferably a female one. "Oh did you forget something sir?" asked one of the female receptionists with a smile.

"Yeah but I think if I'm seen buying what I need then it will cause all sorts of misunderstandings so could you…" Natsu said before whispering what he needs to the receptionist, "I see that would cause some misunderstandings but do you know what sort your girlfriend wears or likes?" The receptionist asked with a cheeky smile as she watched Natsu light up like a Christmas tree, "S-she's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend…I think" Natsu replied whispering the last part as he remembered the kiss they shared. "SUUURRRREEEE!" the receptionist said very sarcastically, "But do you know what type?" she asked this time a bit more sternly, "They were black and lacy" Natsu said recalling what he had seen Sorano wearing before while he unknowingly had a nose bleed thinking of it. "Okay but I'm gonna need a specific size" she asked to which Natsu immediately replied "Big" he said simply causing the receptionist to sweat drop.

"Now I mean were they A's, B's, C's you know cup size?" she said pulling out a chart with all the different sizes confusing the dragonslayer greatly so Natsu like the innocent little lamb he was asked "Where are yours on this?" only to receive a slap across the face "Ow, what the hell lady? I was asking because I don't know shit about this cup business!" Natsu yelled in response getting him some precarious looks from other individuals in the shop but the dragonslayer just shrugged them off. "Wait you've got be joking?" the receptionist asked receiving a blank stare from the pinkette, "Nope I'm not joking" Natsu deadpanned earning an exasperated sigh from the woman in front of him.

"Fine" she said before pointing to the C-cup size, now that Natsu had a better idea of the size he began thinking what thinking what sort of size Sorano would be, "Well she's definitely bigger than that so if I had a guess I'd say she's a D-cup over maybe a bit bigger" Natsu said finally giving the receptionist an idea of how what size he was looking for. Leaving for a few moments the receptionist left Natsu at the desk before returning with an assortment of underwear. "Her these should fit her while being to her liking, that will be 20,000 jewels please" The receptionist said sincerely with a sweet smile on her face.

Reaching into his pocket albeit reluctantly Natsu handed over the jewels before trying to give his best smile and leave, **"What the fuck how can clothes that cover so little be so fucking expensive, I don't care how much she needs these next time but I won't be buying them again, Sorano can go commando for all I care…shut up Natsu you're not a pervert"** Natsu started thinking angrily at how expensive the clothes were but then upon his internal suggestion began to imagine what Sorano would look like until he once again tried to reassure himself he wasn't a pervert like Gildarts and the other old geezers in the guild.

Upon arriving back at the hotel they were at Natsu found Sorano still fast asleep in the hotel room, he then set the clothes to one side Natsu went over to the Bed before gently nudging Sorano awake. "Ugh how wong was I asweep for dis time?" Sorano asked her words slurring as she yawned causing Natsu to laugh. "A few hours, after you wolfed down the food you instantly fell asleep, oh and I decided to get you some clothes" Natsu said pointing over to the mountain of shopping bags causing Sorano to sweat drop.

"Um Natsu I think that's too much" Sorano said to which the dragonslayer smiled, "Trust me it isn't and if it is it just means that I won't have to take you clothes shopping for a while and I think after all the times Mira, Lisanna, Erza and Lucy have **made** me goes shopping with them that I would know what is an appropriate amount of clothing" Natsu then involuntarily shivered at the memory of the shopping experiences.

"I'm telling you just remembering my first shopping experience with Erza makes my back ache, instead of sensibly putting the clothes in her dimension thingy she made me haul around her big ass cart after loading it full of shopping" Natsu complained while rubbing his back. Upon hearing Lucy's name Sorano frowned remembering her last encounter with the other spirit mage and how she almost killed her, Natsu noticed and realised what was wrong instantly, "Your worried about how Lucy and the others will react aren't you?" Natsu asked in a knowing tone to which Sorano nodded, "Wouldn't you be worried if you were joining a guild whose members you almost killed not so long ago" Sorano said as she looked down sadly thinking that she deserved whatever was coming to her.

"I suppose I would be, but you told me yourself you were afraid of Brain and what he would do, not to mention the fact he has that crazy strong Zero personality and I told you that I've killed as well, I also added another person to that list but I don't really regret that after what he was going to do to you and the pain he caused you" Natsu said in a neutral tone before giving Sorano a caring smile that caused the shite haired girl to smile back.

"Only an idiot like you would say something like that" Sorano replied with a giggle, "Hey I might not be the smartest guy out there but I'm not stupid" Natsu replied in a slightly annoyed tone before smiling at Sorano whose mood had seemed to have lifted up. "Wow it's that late already? Do you want to get a bath were gonna be leaving tomorrow?" Natsu asked to which Sorano nodded "Yes I think I definitely need one but could you help me in" she replied saying the last part in an embarrassed tone.

"Okay, up we go" Natsu said scooping Sorano off the bed before grabbing two out of the many bags of clothing. Setting Sorano down on a chair in the bathroom Natsu ran the bath with cold water before using his magic to heat it up instantly. "Okay there you go, so can I have my vest back now or do you want keep it?" Natsu said asking the last part with a smug tone causing Sorano blush slightly before she flung the vest in Natsu's face. Natsu then tried to leave the room without looking at Sorano while she undressed, luckily Natsu had an iron will as strong as his stomach and managed to do so.

Plopping himself down on the bed Natsu noticed that there was now another scent other than his own it, raising the vest up to his nose he began sniffing to try and identify the scent, it was a mix of fresh air and sweet apples two things Natsu loved the smell but it was only then he realised whose scent it was, "Dammit, I've spent too much time around Gildarts and Gramps…but she does have a nice scent" Natsu started screaming to himself before admitting the last part in a relaxed tone before putting his vest back on.

 **20 minutes later**

Natsu was taking a quick nap when he was awoken by a loud thud coming from the bathroom which caused him to become worried, "Sorano are you alright I'm coming in" Natsu said before barging in worried for his friend in case something happened. Immediately he was frozen upon entering when he saw Sorano's splayed out across the floor soaking wet and naked with her hair still dripping slightly with some strands sticking to her skin. The two stared at each for only a few silent moments before Natsu turned around cover is nose and trying to conceal how turned on he was, **"Shit urge to mate rising"** Natsu started saying in his mind while struggling for control over himself which could be seen in his eyes as their pupils flickered to and from their regular spherical shape to that of draconian slits.

Luckily Natsu managed to keep himself in check but he knew from how hard he was struggling to control himself that it could mean only one thing, he had very little time until mating season. Yep just like dragons, dragonslayers who take on the physical properties they also take on the cultural ones and depending on what type of dragon/dragonslayer you are it affects when and how your mating season occurs.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An ear piercing scream was all Natsu heard next and it caused him excruciating pain thanks to his enhanced sense of hearing which he wasn't so thankful for now. So Natsu did the only thing to remedy the situation, slam the door and apologize profusely. "Oh my god Sorano I'm so sorry I was just worried when I heard that thud and, and….please don't kill me!" Natsu begged while bowing in front of the door half expecting Sorano to come out and deliver some divine punishment, well what else could he expect when he spends so much time with Erza.

"Natsu its okay but I need help slipped and fell and now I can't get up." Sorano shouted out to Natsu after a few awkward moments, "I've got a towel on just help me would you" Sorano then shouted in a slightly annoyed but still embarrassed tone, steeling his nerves once again, Natsu entered the room thankfully Sorano had a towel covering herself up which only half help because Natsu could see that is was just about hiding all the important areas which turned him on although not as much as before. Walking over Natsu then picked her up, "So where should I put you?" Natsu asked trying to avoid eye contact.

"May as well set me on the bed because I'll only need you to carry me again if you put me on a chair" Sorano replied also trying to void eye contact. So doing as he was told Natsu set Sorano down on the bed before going back into the bathroom to get more towels and the clothes from earlier. "Okay as long as you don't need anything else I'm gonna take a shower **"A cold one"** " Natsu said while thinking the last part, "Sure go ahead I can handle the rest" Sorano said before taking one of the towels and drying her hair allowing Natsu to leave.

 **Another 20 minutes later**

After finally returning from his cold shower Natsu felt very much relieved and as he re-entered the main room wearing he regular outfit minus his vest, he saw the room was in complete darkness apart from the moonlight that was filtering in through the windows. He then saw Sorano fast asleep with a smile on her face laying on the bed wearing a pair of lilac coloured pyjamas that had white polka dots on them. **"Cute"** Natsu thought to himself while smiling, now he could clearly see why she was called Angel in the Oracion Seis, the way the moonlight shone on her face illuminating her features made her seem like a real life angel.

It was then that Natsu heard a knock on the door, "Sorry to bother you but the doctor said he forgot to give these to you" Natsu heard a voice say before he opened the door to see one of the male workers in the hotel with a pair of crutches in his hands causing Natsu to internally scream, **"Are you fucking kidding me!"** he mentally screamed seeing that this could have avoided any awkwardness between him and Sorano.

After thanking the worker and giving him a substantial tip Natsu took the crutches and set on a table in the room before gently setting himself down on the bed before he began thinking of how the guild would react, truth be told he had no idea and that it would result in some cold shoulders for a while especially from his team having been involved in the Oracion Seis incident themselves, but if there was one member he would be expecting violence from it was Loki having learned of his history. Eventually Darkness began to take Natsu as his eyes started feeling heavy **"Guess I'll have to protect from more than just the council"** Natsu thought while staring at Sorano's sleeping form before drifting off to sleep.

 **Fairytail 3 days later**

3 days had passed since then and the members were beginning to get worried about where Natsu was and why he hadn't returned although Makarov for a different reason, **"WHERE IS THAT BRAT IF HE THINKS HE CAN RUN AWAY FROM HIS PUNSIHMENT HE DEAD WRONG!"** Makarov shouted out in his titan form causing a few of the member's pity for the dragonslayer to over shadow their worry. The reason why Makarov was so pissed was because 2 days ago he received a letter from the council which just so happened to be another bill much to Makarov's dismay. However upon reading the letter accompanying the bill Makarov had several miniature heart attacks as the bill just so happened to be the most expensive in Fairytail history, the figures went passed the seven digit numbers so it seemed like everybody was gonna have to help pay this one off.

This didn't alleviate Makarovs anger as he then stormed off into his office to create a new punishment, one that would that would make 'that' look like it was created for pussies, he called it 'The Natsu' seeing as how Natsu was the only person who could ever cause such a monstrosity of a mess that It would cost that much to fix, with the exception of Gildarts who had just lost his secondly title of 'Master of Disaster' which the crash mage was none too happy about, after all he never like losing.

"Damn I almost kinda feel sorry for flame-tard…almost" came the voice of Fairytail's resident ice-make mage Gray Fullbuster, "Come on Gray at least show a little sympathy for him, from what Gildarts said the master has developed a completely new punishment so evil and traumatizing that it even scared him" Lucy spoke in a slightly frightened tone leaving a shocked Gray and frightened Gray.

The commotion died down when the doors of the guild burst open gaining the attention of the guild, however team Natsu recognised the Female in the doorway but not the second figure whose face was obscured by a mountain of bags, "Angel what are you doing here!? How the hell did you get out of Prison?" Lucy shouted in anger while the rest of the guild soon looked on with the same emotion having heard from team Natsu who Angel was and her involvement in the Nirvana incident.

The next thing the guild saw a bright flash of Gold as Loki opened his own gate and charged forward in pure anger while charging his regulus impact. "I'll never forgive for what you did to Karen!" Loki shouted before throwing his fist forward causing a small explosion but when the smoke cleared the results of which left a shocked and puzzled Loki who soon felt Pain as a flaming right hook smashed across his face with such force it sent him crashing into the bar top.

"Jeez Loki I didn't take you for the type who would hit an injured woman" a familiar voice called out through the smoke, "Natsu what is the meaning of this!?" Makarov roared out while Erza and the rest of team Natsu and some other guild members got into fighting stances and flared their magic. But Natsu didn't stand down even when Erza stand forward, "Natsu answer the master's question" Erza said in her most menacing tone while flaring her magic knowing that would get Natsu to reveal anything.

"Sorry Erza but that isn't gonna work on me and I need to talk to gramps in his office, if anyone of you even think of hurting Sorano I won't hesitate to return the pain tenfold" Natsu said in a serious tone surprising everybody. "Stay close to me alright" Natsu said in caring while staying close to Sorano who only nodded and looked rather depressed. "Sorano?" the entire guild asked in unison, "Yeah she has a name hey happy could get this shopping for me and take It back to my place" Natsu said before asking a favour from his adoptive son/best friend, but before the exceed could respond "There's 10 of your 10 favourite fish in it for you" Natsu added which was followed by an "AYE SIR!" and then a blue blur disappearing from the guild along with the shopping.

"So gramps are we gonna talk?" Natsu asked his voice taking on a casual tone, but he received no answer. "Look guys I get why your acting like this but Sorano isn't a bad person plus whether you like it or not she's joining the guild and gramps I'd appreciate it we could hurry up because I need to check Sorano's ankle" Natsu then said for the first time the guild had heard in a responsible tone. After hearing this the guild finally realised that Sorano was injured and on crutches.

"Very well child come with me" Makarov said with an audible sigh walking off to his office on the second floor before Natsu followed in toe carrying Sorano to help her up the stairs making another stellar spirit mage quite jealous. "You know you don't have to do this, I'm willing to accept my punishment, I don't want to hurt the relationship between you and your friends" Sorano said when Natsu put her down at the top of the stairs before Natsu delivered a light tap to her head "Ow"

"Idiot, how many times are you gonna make me tell you this, I promise I'll protect you from anyone or thing, you're my friend and I never let me friends down. Besides we still gotta find Yukino right?" Natsu said in a caring tone before patting her on the head "Yeah, thanks" Sorano said before smiling fondly at the dragonslayer drawing the attention of a few of the female members. The two then continued to Makarovs office leaving a very stunned guild and a silently fuming team Natsu minus Wendy.

 **Makarov's office**

"So care to tell me what happened on your mission that you brought back an ex-dark guild member AS WELL AS THE LARGEST BILL IN FAIRYTAIL HISTORY!" Makarov half asked half shouted at the slayer who was trying to remain composed in his seat. "First off gramps I'll pay bill I'm sure I have enough, second l need you to listen to everything I'm about to tell you without interrupting okay?" Natsu asked in a serious tone to which Makarov nodded. Natsu then told Makarov of everything before and during the mission, it took well over an hour to get in all the details meanwhile Sorano remained quiet during the entire conversation with a sullen look on her face.

"I see then we have greatly misjudged you my dear and you have my utmost apologies on behalf of my guild" Makarov said in a calm and collected voice, "Had it been any other member of our guild then I might have had a harder time if not chose not to believe you at all." Makarov then said gaining a confused look from Sorano, "What do you mean, any other member?" Sorano asked finally speaking up.

"You see my dear over the years I've known Natsu I've noticed that despite being a stupid destructive rambunctious teen-"Hey!"-he is one of the best judges of character I've ever known so when he can usually tell when someone is ling or faking and from what Natsu has told me you are definitely a good person who was set on the wrong path by a twisted individual." Makarov said in a fatherly tone, "Everyone in Fairytail is family and I'd be honoured to make you a part of it" the old titan mage continued bringing out a stamper with the guild mark on it. "So what colour and where do you want your mark?" Natsu asked excitedly while Sorano just started to tear up, "How can you be so forgiving of my sins?" She asked through her sobbing.

"We all have them, everyone in Fairytail has them ranging from small insignificant matters to ones such as your own, we can't look past sins, we can never forgive or forget them but we never judge by them and I as a guild master could never forgive myself if I let a young soul plunge into the darkness when they have been lied to and misguided by another actions, it's up to you Sorano to choose if you will join the path of the light" Makarov said in a wise tone before handing the stamp over to Natsu while Sorano just remained shocked at Makarov's words.

"So, colour and where?" Natsu asked once more with his usual smile, "Pink, left shoulder" Sorano said lift up her shirt sleeve before Natsu pressed the stamper against Sorano's skin leaving a pink Fairytail emblem.

"Welcome to the family Sorano"

 **Chapter End**

 **Wow 9k, one of my longest chapter. I don't know about you but I really am satisfied about this chapter and am getting really into this story, Sorry if the fight seemed well shit, I've never been that good a fight scenes. Next update will most likely be Natsu and Ur story then my NaLi one and then my Edo Wendy one. As far as ideas go I know I have stated I hate NaLu and always will but I recently read a Natsu, Layla pairing and I really liked it and have no idea why, essentially Lucy is the same person as her mother but I still find myself Liking her mother better, maybe it's because we have never seen what Layla was like so in the story she was just given her own personality and abilities apart from celestial spirit magic and I just enjoyed he character, so long story short a Natsu/Layla story idea has made its way onto my very long idea list of Fairytail stories. Anyway hope you all enjoyed reading this chp as much as I enjoyed writing it and remember leave a review follow or fav.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Fairytail

**Yeah I know I said in the last chapter which stories would be updated next but I really liked this story and sometimes I find it hard to get back into my stride after I've left certain stories for a while and I just really wanted to update this story so I hope you enjoy this story.**

"Welcome to the family Sorano" Natsu said in caring tone as he offered her his hand up, "Thank you" she replied tears in her eyes before taking his Natsu's hand and grabbing her crutches. The two started to exit the room with Makarov slowly following behind with a smile on his face **"You've matured brat, but let's see how you handle the repercussions of your actions"** the old guild master thought as he knew from the previous situation with Gajeel and Juvia that the accepting of enemies into the guild isn't smiled upon however both of them had to thank Laxus' rampage for helping their transition into the guild and allowing them to help in that whole shit fest and earn the guilds trust.

However Makarov doubted that Sorano would have it as easy as them but instead would have it much harder and that it would affect Natsu directly as well, **"Laxus"** Master Makarov thoughts drew to his Grandson, while it had been his decision to excommunicate him it still weighed heavily on his consciousness. "I wonder how you're doing boy." Makarov said to himself as he continued to walk behind Natsu and Sorano down the corridor from his office until they were on the second floor where they were met by hushed whispers and stares.

Natsu met each and every one of their gazes with his own before he stopped at his team plus Loki who had kept his gate open and had a pissed off look on his face. "Listen up children as of today Sorano will be a part of our family" Makarov announced breaking the silence and before anyone could protest he continued, "That is my final say as guild master and as guild master my word is absolute and without question that is all" Makarov said before turning on his heel and returning to his office but not before whispering "I leave the rest to you brat" at a level only Natsu was able to hear it.

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary to check out your ankle" Natsu said to Sorano who nodded in response before Natsu carried her down the stairs once again getting a few jealous stares but from none more so than a blond stellar spirit mage, "You know you don't have keep carrying me up and down the stairs" Sorano said to Natsu in an embarrassed tone when he set he back down at the bottom of the stairs and noticed the stares she was receiving from the members of the guild.

"I know but I wanted to" Natsu replied causing the ex-stellar spirit mage to look down in embarrassment and the looks of jealousy to intensify, "Hey Mira could bring me a medical kit? Thanks" Natsu shouted over to the bar maid who was smiling sweetly the whole time "Sure thing Natsu be there in a minute" Mira said in her usual sweet voice while internally trying to combat her shipping brain, originally she had wanted Natsu to end up with her sister Lisanna, but with the addition of Lucy and the disappearance of her sister that changed and Lucy became the prime candidate.

Then with Lisanna coming back she couldn't decide, there were times she wanted Natsu to take them both but knew that it had to be either one or the other but now even after finding out Sorano was a former dark mage and criminal after seeing the way those two looked at each other and the way Natsu defended her Mira's brain was already formulating new shipping plots that her guild mates could scarcely dream of, not that they'd want cause if they did they'd have nightmares for weeks from some of Mira's ideas and could truly say the Demon of Fairytail was alive and well.

Suddenly Happy burst into the guild hall laughing and sniggering away, "Hey Erza look at the under wear I found in those bags they're even sexier than Lucy's!" Happy shouted out causing all the guild specially one redhead in the guild to look his way causing their/her eyes to bulge out of their sockets at what the flying blue cat/exceed was holding up. Half the male members of the guild fainted from blood loss, Lucy had to cover Wendy's and Romeo's eyes and Erza was completely frozen having never seen an item of clothing so lewd looking in her life thinking that this was Natsu's taste, the still conscious males in the guild being Gildarts, Gray, Bixlow and Gajeel whistled before applauding Natsu.

"Well what would you expect when he learned from the best of the best" Gildarts said, his voice laced with pride before he took a drink, it was at this time that in the infirmary Natsu felt an impending danger and that he had been betrayed but he shrugged it aside, "Nah I must be imagining things" he said as he helped Sorano onto the infirmary bed "What is it?" she asked curiously as she wriggled on the hard bed in an effort to get comfortable. "I just felt like I was betrayed but that just seems so stupid" Natsu said before he noticed Happy come in "NATSU RUN ERZA'S GONNA KILL YOU!" the blue fur ball shouted as he broke through the door not even bothering to open the door.

"What are you…?" Natsu started but stopped once he saw what happy had in his hand, "Happy please tell me you didn't show those to Erza and the guild!?" Natsu asked or more like pleaded to whatever god watched over Earthland, while he was ready to fight Erza or Gildarts if need be for Sorano over her joining the guild he was not ready to receive Erza's legendary divine punishment, legend has it that it is so soul crushing and devastating that it left Master Makarov forever scared by the experience but then again it would you rather receive divine punishment from Erza or from Mira, Natsu had once received a punishment from Mira in her old goth days for reading her diary so bad that it took Erza years to catch up.

Speaking of the red head "NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUUU!" the scarlet haired mage cleaved the infirmary door clean in two, "Natsu tell me you weren't planning on doing lewd things" Erza question well actually demanded her answer furiously as she pointed her standard sword towards Natsu, "hey just what are you implying Erza? You better stop reading those damn smut novels " Natsu responded trying not to sound scared but failing miserably, luckily the mention of Erza's not so secret hobby was enough to halt her.

"Who told you that?!" Erza shouted in embarrassment as Mirajane came in with the med kit, "You did just you there now" Natsu responded now having a smug look on his face as he saw the defeated one on Erza's face, "Happy please put those back with the bags and I might still consider our deal" Natsu said while glaring at the exceed who flew off faster than one of Jellal's meteor spells.

Erza began to leave the infirmary as Mira set down the medical kit at Sorano's bedside, "Hi Sorano, I'm Mirajane nice to meet you" Mira said in her usual upbeat tone with her small hand extended, Sorano looked up at the famous sorcerer weekly model who she knew all too well due to how Cobra and Racer would talk about her, she was slightly wary of anyone that wasn't Natsu or Makarov but Mira's smile eased her worries.

"It's nice to meet you too Mirajane and thank you" Sorano said while trying not to make any awkward eye contact, "Oh you don't really have to thank me, thank Natsu for convincing the master to let you join I'm just doing my part to make the newbie welcome" Mirajane said causing Sorano to frown thinking that Mira didn't trust but then again she couldn't blame her. "Don't get me wrong it not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't even know who you are but If you've got Natsu backing you up then you should be okay so welcome to the guild newbie" Mira reassured Sorano before addressing the issue of her ankle.

"Well good news is that with some rest and some help from Wendy she should be up on her feet right away, Natsu could you go get her for me" Mira said in her sweet tone," Sure no bother" Natsu replied as he got up and went to leave but stopped when he seen the look of insecurity on Sorano's face "Relax anyone comes in here and tries something I'll rearrange their face" Mirajane said in a sickly sweet tone which really unnerved both Natsu and Sorano "Yeah I'll just go get Wendy then" Natsu said before exiting the infirmary leaving the two white haired women alone.

"So you gonna tell me exactly what happened on that mission that made Natsu change so much?" Mira asked curiously as started applying a clear cream to the swollen area on Sorano's ankle. "It's complicated, I don't know what Natsu was like before the mission but a lot of stuff happened some of which I'd rather actually I'm sorry I still don't feel comfortable enough around you to tell you please understand" Sorano said to which Mira nodded in understanding with a smile on her face before Natsu re-entered the room with a shy Wendy hiding behind him.

This of course caused Sorano to frown once again remembering her last encounter with the young dragonslayer hadn't been a pleasant one for the young 12 year old, "Wendy it's okay she's a part of the family now, she's a friend" Natsu reassured the young girl who stepped out from behind the dragonslayer her shy mannerisms kicking in as she fidgeted, "Hi, I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances last time but I'd like to get to know you, if we're gonna be a part of the same family then we should get to know each right? So I'm Wendy and if you'd like I could heal your ankle" Wendy said with an innocent smile on her face that caused Sorano to smile in response.

"Thank you Wendy, I'm Sorano and if you could heal my ankle that would be very much appreciated" Sorano said with a smile as Wendy placed her hands over Sorano's ankle which was followed by a green light emanating from them which caused a lot of the swelling and pain to dissipate, "I'm still against you doing this child, she is an ex criminal after all" Carla said running the mood, "Carla!" Wendy shouted at her exceed partner, "look cat if you got something against Sorano come out and say it fine, but don't stay in the room cause you ain't welcome" Natsu said in what he considered was possibly a much too harsh tone which he could tell by the shocked faces on everyone's faces.

"Fine, then I will" Carla said in snobbish manner before turning on her heel and leaving the room causing Wendy to sigh before she finished up her healing, "Sorry Natsu but you know how she can get, I'll talk to her about it" Wendy said before running off after her partner and was soon followed by Mira. "See it's already happening, you and your friends are already fighting because of me" Sorano said in a saddened tone while Natsu just scoffed "Relax, Carla is always like that the only reason she's making such a big deal out of this is because Wendy is so young and her healing magic is extremely draining on her, Carla's just worried about is all. I actually didn't even mean to snap at her like I did but I guess it just happened" Natsu said before offering Sorano his hand so she could sit up on the side of the bed.

Just then though Natsu heard loud footsteps at the door which put him on edge, "Hey kid what's up" Gildarts said in an amused tone when he noticed that Natsu had already got into a defensive stance in front of Sorano. "Relax kid the master told me everything but I'm assuming there were some bit that you left out and haven't told him yet but a different time maybe. I'm just gonna ask you this once Natsu do you believe that she really is a good person?" Gildarts asked in a serious tone accompanied with a serious look which Natsu met with an equally serious look of his own.

"I don't believe she is, I know she is Gildarts, she's important to me and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her" Natsu said in a serious tone shocking Gildarts who then smiled, "I said this to you a long time Natsu but I'm going to say it again, you've grown into quite the man. I don't exactly know what happened on that mission but you've changed, I can see it in your eyes. You've matured and I think it's all thanks to Sorano is it, if she really is that important to you Natsu then I have nothing against her joining the guild" Gildarts said before he went to leave the infirmary but stopped upon remembering something "S-class trials are in a couple of weeks Natsu, you better make the cut cause I want to see how strong you've gotten" the crash mage said before continuing on out, most likely to return to drinking or to his place.

"Well that's the biggest obstacle out of the way, anyway how about we get you out of here?" Natsu said with a smile as he helped Sorano up, although the pain was much less now and she could walk without the crutches she still had a bad enough limp and was going to require a bit of help every so often just for another day or so until her ankle completely healed.

Natsu and Sorano were making their way to the guild doors when Natsu's team minus Wendy had blocked the way causing a silent tension to build up in the room, "Natsu don't think that because you say she's a good person that me or Loki will ever forgive Angel for what she has done" Lucy said with a stern look in her eyes but her tone was filled with disappointment although Natsu seemed indifferent about it and subconsciously pulled Sorano closer to him before trying to walk past his team but was stopped when he felt the cold grip of metal on his shoulder.

"Natsu why did you bring a dark guild member and a criminal to the guild?" Erza asked in her regular stern voice causing Sorano to frown, again Natsu tightened his grip on the once stellar spirit mage and brought her closer to him which didn't go unnoticed by the female populace of the guild, however Natsu wasn't going to be intimidated by Erza and proved so by simply shrugging off her hand from his shoulder and continued to walk out of the guild with Sorano leaving a rather speechless guild and a fuming redhead.

Everyone continued to stare at the guild doors, no-one speaking until Natsu was out of sight. The firs to speak was Erza and by her tone you could tell she was very pissed "I don't care what the master said, that witch is obviously lying to Natsu and is after something" Erza said in a rather harsh tone surprising herself and causing some of the other members to shrink in fear of her tone. "Yeah I don't trust Angel either but how are we gonna convince Natsu he's being manipulated when he's thoroughly convinced himself she's a good person?" Loki as he stood beside Lucy who was clutching, Gemini's, Aries' and Scorpio's keys, "I don't know, when flame brain gets fixed on something like this you usually have to beat it out of him" Gray said in an exhausted tone as he looked off in the direction Natsu and Sorano went, "He probably doesn't trust anyone in the guild enough for her to stay with, so Angel will most likely be staying with Natsu" Loki then said as his expression turned sour before closing his gate.

 **On the streets of Magnolia**

Matsu and Sorano had been walking in silence for a about five minutes since they left the guild and Natsu could tell she still felt like she wasn't welcome and why wouldn't she feel like that the only people she could really trust were Natsu and Makarov, Mirajane, Wendy and Gildarts had shown her kindness but not complete trust in her and got the third degree from nearly every other member be it from their looks or in their words, either way Natsu knew she was feeling hurt and was probably blaming herself like earlier for straining the relationship between him and his guild mates.

"You know this isn't worth it if fall out with your friends because of me, you should just send me back" Sorano said in depressed tone, looking towards the ground as they walked causing Natsu to grit his teeth, simply because he was angry that she was implying that her life wasn't worth the hassle she may be causing Natsu. Natsu stopped walking realising they were at the path to his house and immediately brought Sorano into a hug so tight that it felt like he would never let go.

"Over course you're worth it so don't you dare talk like you're not, Friends fight all the time it wouldn't be natural if they didn't and mine are no exception. Every time you talk about your life like it's so insignificant it makes me feel so angry, every time I think about what those council bastards wanted to do it makes me even angrier. I know you're a strong person but still when I see like this, when I heard how the council talked about you what that bastard Marco tried to do, it made me want to protect you with my life I still do now. Seeing you like this…I don't know why it just makes me want to keep you safe" Natsu said in a caring while not letting go of her.

Natsu' words struck deep at Sorano's heart strings, over their brief time together Natsu had said and done a lot of nice things to and for her but this, this was on a completely different level. She couldn't help but smile and tear up at his words as she returned his hug just as tightly as Natsu placing her head into the crook of his neck, her heart rate was going ninety and she was feeling a mixture of emotions right now, she felt slight embarrassment but that was over-ruled by the happiness and warmth that she felt from his words. "Am I really worth all this bother?" She choked out as she started to shake, Natsu responded by moving one of his hands onto the back of Sorano's head pulling it close into the crook of his neck, "If I didn't mean it then I would have said so" Natsu said as he gently started to rub the back of her head to his surprise caused her to start making a noise that resembled purring.

"THEY LLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE EACH OTHER!" a sing song voice said shocking the pair at the revelation of not being on their own any more, both turned to see Happy who was now trying to stifle his laughter with his small paws, "Heheheh, you're in love" the small exceed teased causing the objects of his teasing to radiate their embarrassment, "Happy what have I told you about doing?!" Natsu shouted at his best friend/partner/foster son while Sorano just turned the opposite way from the cat.

"Ah don't be like that I'm Happy, I know we used to be enemies but that just means your like Gajeel and Juvia, I hope we can be friends" Happy said as he swiftly flew over to Sorano landing on her shoulder ignoring Natsu and slightly shocking the white haired woman. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what the exceed said but when he extended a paw while still seated on her shoulder she smiled before extending her own hand to the cat, "Thank you Happy, aren't you a sweet Kitty" Sorano said before smiling a genuine smile "AYE SIR!"

"Hey Natsu why did you make me take all those bags back to our house and why did they have all those sexy underwear in it, none of it looked like stuff you'd wear?" Happy asked stupidly causing Natsu and Sorano to sweat drop at the question, "Well Happy Sorano is going to be living with us for the foreseeable future" Natsu said causing Happy to swiftly look between Natsu and Sorano before giggling, "You two really do llllooooovvveee each other" Happy said before flying off towards their house leaving a slightly embarrassed Sorano and a fuming Natsu.

 **Dragneel residence**

"Welcome home Sorano" Natsu said as he stood in front of his house that was in the middle of Magnolia forest, very few people actually knew where Natsu lived it was so secluded that the only people who probably knew where Natsu lived beside Makarov, Gildarts, the Strauss' and now Sorano were the dragon slayers. The house was nothing to impressive, it was more shack like in appearance but that was part of its charm, it had a tree that rose out of the middle of the tree which added to the naturaly vibe the house already gave off from the patches of shrubs growing on the sides of the walls.

All in all its appearance would send a number of people packing but Sorano found it charming and almost felt she could fall in love with it, "It looks amazing…huh Natsu" Sorano said but grew confused when she couldn't see the Dragonslayer anymore causing her to look around a bit until she seen him over at a crudely designed sign with a marker, "Natsu what are you doing?" Sorano asked with her head tilted to the side which when he looked up Natsu found incredibly cute. "Oh well I'm just making some adjustments to the sign, seeing as you're going to be living here might as well let people know if they see the sign" Natsu said as he turn the sign around which now read 'Sorano's, Natsu's and Happy's place with a drawing of the three of them.

"You can stay here as long as you want and don't worry about money or anything, no-one owns these lands and I built this house with my own hands and it's powered by my own magic so money isn't an issue. Now let's get your room set up" Name said as he readjusted the sign before the two head into the small house. Sorano had to admit that the house was a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside and that inside was just as charming as the outside. The inside was quite simple a joint space for the living room and kitchen with a wood burning stove, a L-shaped couched accompanied by an oak coffee table and a lacrima power television. The Kitchen had the essentials, a fridge, sink, some counter tops and an oven.

Sorano was pleasantly surprised, for all the stories she'd heard about the Salamander this was quite impressive an unexpected even if she had spent the last while getting it was still surprising enough, "What?" Natsu asked slightly confused as to why Sorano seemed to have frozen where she stood "Well it's just that I never expected your house to look like this, especially from all the stories I've heard about you, but because you're a dragonslayer I just assumed you lit stuff on fire or made fire and ate it so the oven is quite surprising" Sorano said with a pink hue dusting her cheeks, "Well Mira and Lisanna made sure that I knew how to cook other things beside fish and fire and I have to admit that it has come in handy every now and then especially when I have a guest but that's a rare occasion since hardly anyone knows where I live…welcome to the elite club by the way" Natsu said scratching the back of his head before saying the last part in a joking manner and offering her his usual toothy grin.

Sorano had to stifle a laugh, hardly anyone knew where he lived it almost seemed like he didn't want to be found. "You know for all the family stuff you preach about only having a few members that know where you live makes it seem like you don't want to be found" Sorano said in an amused tone as she sat down on the couch while Natsu pulled up a chair while happy now resided on top of his head.

"Well I suppose it does come off as that but I have my reasons, Happy and the other dragonslayers are the only ones that know why I prefer not to be found, before you ask I'll tell you another time but right now how about some food?" he asked receiving an "AYE!" in unison from his partner and the white haired beauty who then exchanged a look "weird". "Happy I want you to make Sorano feel welcome she's gonna be staying here for a while so you two should get to know each other" Natsu suggested before making his way to the kitchen.

This left an awkward silence between the two who just stared at each other not really knowing what to say, that was until Happy thought he wold lighten things up with a joke, "So are you wearing the sexy underwear for Natsu?" the blue cat asked in teasing manner with his paws covering his mouth. "W-what w-why would I do that" Sorano denied furiously trying to hide her embarrassment, "Happy could you not ask such personal questions?" Natsu voiced his opinion from the where he was which was within an ear shot so he heard his exceed partner word for word but when Happy tuned to look he could see the flustered look on Natsu's face which was strange because when he saw any of Erza's skimpy armours or Lucy's stuff or even some of Mira's take overs he was never like this and Happy being Happy could only say "He likes you" which earned a unison raid "shut it you stupid cat!"

"Just try and talk normal would ya?" Natsu pleaded before going back to the cooking, leaving another awkward silence between Sorano and the cat, "So you're a cat?" she said stating the obvious, "Actually I'm an exceed" Happy said proudly as he stood on top of the coffee table. "Exceed?" Sorano asked in confusion, "Yeah originally I came from a different world, I was sent here as an egg to spy on Natsu and bring him back to Edolas but we became best buddies and I totally forgot about it" Happy said like it was nothing, already seeing the confusion on her face happy began explaining what Edolas was to how Fairytail got mixed up in it and finally to how Lisanna the person he considered to be like a foster mother came back.

"Wait so this Lisanna person you guys thought was dead wasn't actually dead but was in Edolas?" Sorano asked wanting to get her fats straight, "Yep something called an anima absorbed her because her magic power was fading fast, guess if she hadn't been absorbed she might have actually died for real" Natsu said in a neural tone as he remembered the two year void left by her absence. "So what exactly is she to you" Sorano thought out loud, she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. Natsu didn't know how to quite answer that, it was a difficult subject, "Well she's my friend obviously, one of my closest best friends but other than that nothing much to tell other than we raised Happy together" Natsu said in an embarrassed tone as he remembered all the times him Lisanna and Happy shared together, the most embarrassing ones being when Natsu got her a gift on her birthday and she would always shout loud enough for the guild to hear about how her husband got her a gift.

They spent the next few minutes eating their simple meal in relative silence creating an awkward atmosphere between the three of them. Sorano was just too focused on eating to think of anything to talk about as her time in prison really made her miss the simple stuff she took for granted before, Happy on the other hand had already finished his meal and had moved onto seconds which of course was a fish that he was now happily munching on. Natsu's mind however was set on a different matter that concerned one of his companions, **"Why'd she do it?"**

"Natsu you okay you looked really spaced out?" he heard Sorano ask him not realising she was invading his personal space. "I-It's nothing, I was just thinking" he replied in a flustered manner trying not to make eye contact with her. "Since when do you think?" Happy asked in disbelief as this was a first, well except if it was about fighting or food then it was nothing new. Just then there was a knock at the door causing the dragonslayer some relief as he hurried to the door to open it and see whoever his guest was.

"Master what are you doing here?" Natsu asked with a bit of hesitation before taking a whiff to make sure that no-one had followed the old titan mage. "Don't worry Natsu I just forgot to give this to you, I assumed it was for Lucy but I didn't give them to her because the package was addressed to you" Makarov said in a neutral voice as he watched Natsu pull out two silver gate keys although he could still see that Natsu was still on edge. The old guild master could instantly tell that Natsu was going to be protective of Sorano so he was most likely going to be wary of some of his guild mates for a while until they accepted the fact that Sorano had joined the guild.

"Thanks Gramps, hey can you do me a favour?" Natsu asked before looking back inside at Sorano who was standing not far behind him with Happy perched on her Head. "Of course my boy what it?" Makarov asked as he raised his brow before taking out his pipe and using his magic to light it up before taking a few short puffs of it and blowing out some smoke rings.

"I know I've put myself into something big with the guild and all but apart from you and Gildarts I don't think there is anyone I can trust inside the guild for a while until this whole ordeal is settled, Wendy's a possibility but I'm not sure. But I'm especially worried about…" "Loki, Erza and Lucy no?" Makarov interrupted the pinkette only to receive a nod in response. Master Makarov gave out an exasperated sigh "Very well I'll have some Magic ruins set up around your place so that only me, Gildarts and you three will be able to come and go as we please, and before you ask Freed is still very insistent that he repay his debt to the guild from the fantasia incident so don't worry about him, I have him construct the most sound ruins that not even Levi will be able to undo them. How about that?" Makarov proposed as he sat on a tree stump before taking a few more puffs of his pipe.

"It will do for now and I hate to be even more of a bother than I am being already Gramps but due to the conditions the council has set for Sorano staying at Fairytail she is to be accompanied by me at all times until they deem her safe enough join permanently" Natsu said in a neutral voice causing a frown to make its way onto Sorano's face. Even though she was grateful to Natsu and to Master Makarov she knew that the council would never even allow her to join the guild.

"Sorano you okay? You look sad, you want a fish" Happy asked the former dark guild member causing her to crack a smile, "Thanks Happy but no thanks, don't worry I'm fine" she replied before taking the blue exceed off her head and holding him in her arms while she rubbed the felines head causing the cat to gain a look of comfort and bliss.

"You know your team may never be the same after this Natsu?" Makarov asked with a thoughtful expression to which the dragonslayer shrugged, "I more or less knew this was gonna happen and I have a feeling of how things are going to play out" Natsu replied before he heard Sorano mutter "I'm sorry". "Then why and I don't want to hear the same thing you told me back at the guild. I want you to tell me why are you helping her?" Makarov inquired in a stern voice causing Natsu to shuffle uncomfortably in his spot.

"Honestly Gramps I just felt like I was suppo…no I felt like I had, I felt like it was only choice in the matter because I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't helped her. I promised Sorano that I'd help her find her sister Yukino and I don't break promises to my friends or the people I care about" Natsu said in a determined voice. "Yeah I knew there would be repercussion of my actions but if it means I can help or save someone then who cares, especially when there ones as simple as those that I'm facing?" Natsu said with a faint smile shocking Makarov and Sorano due to the fact that him thinking that his relations with his guild mates could be torn apart because of this.

"Very well, I knew you were set on this from the start I just wanted to see if you actually knew what you had gotten yourself into, seems you do so I'll be taking leave then" Makarov said before bidding the pinkette farewell with a wave.

"Well that went a lot better than expected, here" Natsu said in a relaxed tone before handing the package to Sorano. "What did you mean when you said that you felt you had to help me and there was only one choice in the matter?" Sorano asked in an unsure tone as she fiddled with the two silver keys she received. "Hmmmn…I guess what I meant was I just felt this compulsive urge to help you, so much so that the option to not help didn't exist. Plus I don't think I could've lived with myself if anything had happened to you" Natsu said sincerely while cracking his usual heart melting smile.

Sorano could've cried in that moment had a certain blue exceed not decided to make sure he was remembered and ruined the heart touching moment, "So in other words you llllooooovvveee her" Happy decided to pop in before Sorano could reply to Natsu's response to which the feline received a dual karate chop to the head from the objects of his taunts.

"S-sorry…I won't do it again" Happy muttered out through the pain in the mess of floor boards, "Yeah like that will happen" Natsu said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes at the downed feline. "So what keys did you get?" Natsu asked Sorano who then flashed her two keys in front of Natsu, "Well one of them is my old silver key, the gate of the chisel Caulome, our contract should still be intact or in the least all I'll have to do is reinstate it. But this key I don't recognise whatsoever" Sorano said as she held up a silver almost white gate key that had no distinctive markings or indications as to what the key could summon, it was just blank.

"Whoa, never seen a key like that can I see that a sec?" Natsu asked before Sorano nodded and handed him the key. It was then she noticed there was also a note inside the package that was addressed to Natsu that contained the keys. **"Maybe it can tell what this key is"** the now once more celestial spirit mage thought to herself before she began reading the letter which indeed did contain information but caused her eyes to widen in shock upon what she had read.

"Eh Sorano your key is glowing and I fell strange" Natsu said in a weary tone catching Sorano's attention as he started staggering around before eventually falling onto his sofa. "Sorano what's wrong with him?" Happy asked in a worried manner seeing his best friend suddenly staggering around the room. "Yeah Sorano what's wrong with me?" Natsu asked only piling onto the already mounting questions.

"That key was no normal key, it was a special and very rare kind of key that apparently is almost non-existent now, at first they aren't able to summon anything and are only comprised of celestial spirit magic but when they come into contact with a secondary type of magic, in this case Natsu's Dragonslayer magic they absorb it and use it to create a spirit of their own that the caster will be able to summon at any time. On top of this the spirits power will then grow stronger the stronger the caster becomes and because these keys are so unique they require no contract" Sorano explained to Natsu who had a mixture of excitement and fear on his face.

"Wait does that mean my dragonslayer magic is gone?!" Natsu screamed out causing the other two to cover their ears from the level of noise. "No I didn't mean absorb like that more like it copies your magic and turns it into its own but it still drains it from your body. However your magic should return to you in a few hours" Sorano answered much to the dragonslayer's relief. "Okay then how about we see what this thing looks like" Natsu said as he hoped up from the sofa and took Sorano's hand dragging her outside.

Once outside Sorano took her key back from Natsu and she could see some obvious changes to its design, the key itself was no longer white and instead was completely crimson with two black stripes running up on opposite side of the shaft. The bow of the key now had three crimson points at the top while the centre it was yellow with a black serpent like design of a dragon breathing flames, the teeth of the key were simple, pitch fork in shape almost like the tail of a dragon. "So how are you gonna summon it?" Happy asked as he sat down on the grass beside Natsu, "Well since the magic is Dragonslayer I assume the spirit will take the form of a dragon or something like that, well here goes nothing" Sorano said before she started putting a bit of distance between herself, Natsu and Happy.

" **Gate of the Dragon open!"** Sorano shouted but nothing happened, **"Gate of the Dragon open!"** she tried again but only to get the same result. This went on for another hour with the same result repeating itself over again, "Ugh I don't understand, if the key was for me then why won't the stupid thing open!?" Sorano in anger before a light bulb suddenly flashed inside of Natsu's mind. "Maybe you should try open gate of the fire dragon" he suggested, although Sorano thought the idea seemed stupid that it wasn't coming out because it wasn't being specifically addressed by its element she didn't have any better ideas herself.

" **Gate of the Fire Dragon Open!"** Sorano shouted this time the result was very different as a large red circle appeared in the sky appeared in the sky above followed by five more that then moved into a cube formation, this caused a blinding red flash before a shattering sound was heard which was followed by a deafening roar.

" **RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Natsu, Sorano and Happy watched in awe as a crimson and black scaled dragon descended towards them, however as it got closer they could see that it there was one major difference between this dragon and another it would be size, that and the fact it had a very humanoid body. The dragonoid landed in front of the trio with a large thud before it stood tall and folded its wings back, now that Natsu had a good look at the creature while it indeed had draconic features such as its wings, head, tail, claws and horns, its arms, legs and body was more towards human in terms of physique apart from the scales. If he was to compare it in size it probably not counting the foot long spikes on the back of its head only stood about a full head taller than Elfman.

"How may I be of service mistress?" the dragonoid asked with a bow snapping Natsu out of his train of thoughts, "No it's nothing I just wished to see what you looked like and anything about you like your name" Sorano replied with a friendly smile, "And don't call me mistress it's too formal for the new me, my names Sorano so just call me by that" Sorano added on causing Natsu to smile at how much effort she was putting in to rectify her wrongs. "I cannot do that, you are my master and I am your servant, as such I must address you in a befitting manner. If mistress is not to your liking then how about Lady Sorano?" the spirit offered causing Sorano to sigh, "Guess we'll work on it, anyway what is your name?" Sorano as she started scratching the back of her head.

"As a servant I do not require one but if I am to have a name you may give me one" the dragonoid replied while still bowing, "could you not bow I'm not good with formalities, I know I may be a tad cliché but how about Draco you know because you're a dragon spirit, what do think Natsu…Natsu what are you doing?" Sorano asked initially intending to get his opinion on the name but upon seeing the pinkette stretching and boxing air she got a bad feeling.

"Isn't it obvious I want fight Draco, what better opponent for me than someone made from my magic" Natsu exclaimed excitedly only to find himself nursing a rather large lump on his heads seconds later curtesy of the celestial spirit mage, "Idiot if you're that hurt by me how on earth do you expect to win against someone who as you said is as strong as you but is also as strong as me, both are magic powers are combined into one in him." Sorano said in a stern voice "Beside you need to rest up for tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Natsu asked in a clueless manner tilting his head to the side, "Well I heard some murmurs around the guild about this S-class trials thing and I heard during my time as a dark guild member, members of guilds like Fairytail usually do lots of jobs to make themselves stand out a be picked so I just don't want to be a nuisance so maybe we can do a job tomorrow. I mean I can tell being S-class is important to you so I'll help in any way I can, least I can right?" Sorano said with a bright smile plastered across her face that rivalled Natsu's on his best day.

Natsu could only stare at Sorano in a mixture of awe and disbelief, awe in sense at how her words hit and tugged at his being and disbelief in the sense that he couldn't he never knew that she could smile like that, she had smile genuinely with him occasionally but this blew all past ones out of the water and in his opinion made her look even more beautiful.

"Your right it is important to me…..okay let's do it"

 **Chapter end**

 **Woah so sorry I was late on my update due to work, my teacher kinda forget to put up the briefs for our works on the website we use so we were using very vague guidelines and wouldn't you know it week before Christmas not to mention hand in date she springs all five of them on us anyway at least I got the chapter up right hope you enjoy, next chapter will be about Natsu and Sorano's first mission together, them spending more time with each and developing the relationship between them before S-class trials because I haven't quite decided how that's gonna go but I have a fair idea anyway see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

**Yeah sorry for the wait needed to think of a way to get this chapter to flow and the number of other stories that were getting demand for update wasn't helping and I'm still not counting college work but that aside I going to have to make these chapters shorter if I want to update this story as fast as you guys are demanding I mean I'm not aiming for a chapter a week in fact I don't know how often I'm aiming for it's more like I update when I do but you know nothing to out of the question I'm not going to leave a story for an entire year before I update it and if I do it's because I either forgot about it or it's on hiatus. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day in the Fairytail guild hall mages were rushing in and out mission after mission in order to complete the job in order to receive a spot in this year's S-class promotional trials, the only ones that weren't doing any jobs were the S-class wizards consisting of Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts.

"Yo gramps I'm taking this one" ***Gray***

"Hey Mira put me down for this job" ***Nab***

"There ain't no way popsicle is getting ahead of me" ***Gajeel***

"I must take Laxus' place as an S-class wizard" ***Freed***

Various wizards wanted nothing more to prove themselves that they were the best the guild had to offer and that they had what it takes to become Fairytail's next S-class wizard. "They sure are lively this year aren't they master?" Mira asked the old guild master who easily downed a pint of ale to wash away the sorrows of billing. "That they are although I'm worried about Natsu while he did complete that mission and it was classified as S-class I don't think that that alone is enough to give him a permanent place for the trials" Makarov spoke up while Mira handed him a refill, a frown adorning her face.

"I see; I can understand what you mean. This rule where Natsu has to accompany Sorano at all times would definitely decrease the number of jobs he'll be able to get done compared to everyone else but still I don't think that you or Erza for that matter give Natsu enough credit" Mira said in a slightly cheerful voice catching Makarov's attention. It was then Gildarts decided to weigh in with his decision "She's right you that last job I read it, it would have been a toughie even for Erza or Mira at their best but the kid is also growing up you realise he's just going to be another me don't you it's the nature of his magic that's costing you the money not his inability to think during a fight. When it comes to battle Natsu's instinct and ability to make decisions are practically second to none so try putting a little more faith in the kid master" Gildarts said before finishing his drink and getting up to leave.

However, he stopped when the guild doors opened revealing both Natsu and Sorano without here crutches. The guild was silent for a moment a few stares that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu made their way onto Sorano who frowned upon feeling their gaze. "Yo speak of the devil we were just talking about you kid, hope your still in the running for S-class this year because I distinctively remember you saying this was the year you were finally gonna beat be" Of course it was Gildarts who broke the silence as he slung his prosthetic metal arm over the pinkette's shoulder knocking the wind out of the dragonslayer as he did so.

"Why would you even ask that, wait did gramps say something?" Natsu asked the older mage before looking over towards Makarov who had put up his hands in defence, "Never said anything of the sort, you're our prime contender just don't let the fact that you were allowed to do that S-class mission get to your head and slack off. Remember many minor jobs are the equivalent of one S-class so you could lose your place if you slack off enough" the guild master reminded the young mage in a sagely manner.

"Why the hell would I do that Gramps, I don't exactly feel spiffy after doing it for reasons you know all too well, though I lost half the reward for damages but I got a new friend out of it" Natsu replied to the old guild master in lost tone before it turned cheery and his attention turned towards Sorano giving her his thousand gigawatt smile causing her to smile in response. Makarov, Gildarts and Mira smiled although a certain blonde celestial spirit mage was seething through her teeth as she still believed this all to be a part of some act and that she was bound to slip up eventually and when she did she'd be there to send the former dark mage right back to prison.

"So I take it you're here to take a mission of two?" Mira asked curiously while inside her inner pairing devil was thinking of situations the two could get into, it didn't help that Mira saw the underwear happy had brought into the guild before that belonged to Sorano which made the she devil's mind wander straight to the gutter luckily she was brought out of that dark place by the dragonslayer's response. "If there are a few in around the same area as another or ones that we could do on the way back from another job then yeah if not then just the one job" Natsu said in a calculating tone surprising everyone that was listening that Natsu actually thought something out that wasn't a fight.

"What I can be smart when I want to be" Natsu replied in an offended tone, "Then be smart all the time and stop costing me my rent money!" Lucy shouted across the hall towards the dragonslayer, "Nah too much effort" was his deadpan response before focusing his attention back on Mira who came back with some jobs and set them in three piles.

"Okay this pile here is the single jobs one their own, this slightly smaller pile here are a some out of the way jobs it will take you a while to get there maybe a week but the pay is amazing and negotiable depending on how far you've travelled and there all around the same area with both of you and happy it should take at least a week and a half to do these but the best thing is that you can do this chain of jobs from this pile on you way back and again the pay is amazing, here see" Mira explained as she combined the jobs she was explaining while using a light pen to draw a map and connecting the destination of each of the jobs before connecting the last one back to magnolia causing the dragonslayer to go deep in thought.

"All in all it should take at least three and a bit weeks to complete your first major stop and mission is in a snowy region in a city known as Albion, nearly every city or town you'll be travelling to after that will have a job for. There are 15 jobs in total ranging from high B's to High AA's so you'll have to be careful and if there are no damages *Natsu* without taking into account negotiable reward money, then the combined total of the mission should come to roughly between three and four million jewels.

Hearing this causing more than a few people's eyes to light up, one exceeds eyes lit up at the prospect of how much fish he could buy with his share of this trip, one perverted old man thought of the fame the guild would receive and the amount of beer he could buy with the guild's cut and one blonde thought if she could keep her cool around Angel and keep Natsu from blowing shit up then she wouldn't have to pay rent for ages.

"Natsu we have to do this think of the fish"

"You must do this child, think of the booze"

"Natsu take me with you I need rent"

"Hhhhmmm, maybe, maybe and no" Natsu replied before returning his attention to Mira causing Lucy to face plant the floor and cause Makarov and Happy to inch closer and closer in anticipation. While it sounded good it could also be dangerous as Sorano wasn't completely 100% healed and that many missions in succession is dangerous for even the most seasoned wizards except when you name is Gildarts or ends in Dreyar then you should be fine. Seeing that the dragonslayer was having a hard time deciding what to do, which the celestial spirit mage assumed was because of her, she chose to ask the old guild master a question.

"Master Makarov forgive me but with all due respect if Natsu were to do this and complete all 15 of these missions would that not more than qualify him for the S-class trials. I mean by the time we get back it would near be time for the trials to start anyway?" the white haired beauty asked causing Makarov to think about this, he also had to consider the S-class mission Natsu did which did bump up Natsu's reputation and apparently his fan base, yeah he had one, who knew.

"Well mission's aside Natsu has the heart, magic ability and soul of an S-class wizard that much has always been apparent to me it's his ability to control himself that has held him back from achieving greater things than he already has" Makarov said as he shot a glance towards a shocked glance. "Now in terms of missions he has one legal S-class mission under his belt I can't count any of the missions prior as it would unfair to the others so if there are no complaints about Natsu's destructive tendencies from more than 10 of the clients then Natsu will automatically secure himself a place as an S-class candidate but if there are complaint from 6 or more of the clients then it shall be the opposite and he will have to wait until next year…so Natsu what will it be?" Makarov asked in a serious tone leaving a deadly quiet atmosphere in the guildhall.

"…UUUMMMMM!?" the dragonslayer had no idea what to do this was such a tempting offer not to mention he'd be set for a while not that he needed money the hoarder he was but an automatic place in the trials was very tempting indeed. **"But Sorano"** Natsu's thought were drawn back to the white haired celestial mage who sensed his hesitation.

"You know Natsu I'm all for doing this, I would like to get a good few missions under my belt as soon as possible in the guild and it's not exactly like I'm a newbie when it comes to doing mission like monster extermination. Even if it is according by the council I am registered as an S-class mage so let's do it, I want to make sure you become S-class before your friends" Sorano said causing the dragonslayer to grin "Okay let's do it, Mira put us down for the job. Me, Sorano and Happy ae gonna get a few things extra for the mission so inform the client." Natsu said in a cheerful tone before he, Sorano and Happy made their way out of the guild, "Oh and Gramps I promise I'll be doing those trials this year!"

and with that they were gone leaving a smiling trio at the bar and a mumbling guild hall mostly about what they were talking about before and some of which were talking about the new recruit some off which would have resulted in a certain pinkette leaving them with multiple injuries had he hear what they'd said.

Down the paths of Magnolia from the guild our trio were making their way to gather extra supplies for their mission, Happy was busy singing about how much fish he would be able to buy with his share from the money. Natsu and Sorano were walking side by side while said exceed was flying a little farther ahead, "Thanks for giving me that push….Sorano" Natsu spoke up in a warm tone causing the stellar spirit mage to smile, "I told you I knew this was important to you and that I was going to help you all the way there and if a little push is all you need then at least I'm capable of that" she replied in a kind tone before they made their way into a store.

The bell of the store chimed signalling there entry into the small store which had an assortment of clothing designed for exploration of all types and weather. They were soon met by a man of average height and build with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, "Ah Natsu my lad it's been too long since you were last in my wife's been asking about you this last while. So what can I do you for, need new equipment for you and your, um friend?" ***wink*** the man asked in a cheery tone before it turned a bit suggestive towards the end.

"Yo Michael, yeah you're spot on" Natsu greeted Michael in his usual childish tone not getting what the older man was suggesting. "This is Sorano, she's a new member of the guild we're going on a job together so the clothes and equipment is more for her. She'll need stuff that's highly resistant to cold our first stop is Halcion and after that we have a few jobs in the region before completing a few more jobs on our way back home to Fairytail" Natsu said while Michael began to take down things before going off into the back of the store.

"You two seem to get along well" Sorano spoke with a smile on her face while looking at the pinkette who scratched his head sheepishly, "Me and Michael go way back to like when I first joined the guild and started doing missions, on one of my first jobs I saved him from a group of regular bandits and since then he's been providing me with equipment at a significant discount" Natsu explained smiling as he reminisced about the good old days.

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal" Sorano said in a plain tone with a smirk etched onto her face seeing the smile on the pinkettes face. "Yep he's one lucky wizard, I don't know any other wizard that would get the quality of stuff he's asking for at the price we're giving it to him for" Michael said coming back into the front carrying a box of clothes and equipment, "But business has been booming so it's the least we could do for you" Michael continued in a calm tone as he seat the box down on the counter and began tallying up.

A few minutes after getting the equipment the team of mages were at the train station and Sorano had this weird sensation that they were being followed, "Hey me and Happy are going to get the tickets for the train, you wait here for us" Natsu said in an excited voice as he motioned to the nearby bench "Okay" was her simple reply as she set her bag of supplies down on the bench beside her.

However as soon as Natsu and Happy Left her sight she felt that same presence as earlier, "Why are you following me?" she asked loud enough for anyone in the surrounding area to hear her, it was then that Lahar made himself known to Sorano. "You didn't really think you'd get free reign so easily?" he said in an amused tone while Sorano just glared spitefully at him "What the hell does that mean?!" Sorano shouted but it sounded more like a growl.

"I mean that you being taken into Fairytail's protection was planned on our end, but that was only phase 1 of the plan. We have an offer for you Angel and providing you comply we're willing to wipe your slate clean all you have to do is help us disband Fairytail" Lahar spoke in a serious voice that unnerved Sorano. "Why would I betray Natsu, Happy, Mirajane and Master Makarov? The others mightn't have accepted me into the guild but they have and I won't betray the trust they've placed in me!" Sorano shouted back at the ruin knight.

Seconds later Natsu and Happy returned with the tickets "Hey Sorano I got the….what the hell are you doing here Lahar, if you lay a hand on Sorano I swear you'll be leaving with that hand missing" Natsu snarled out aggressively as steam started to roll of his body while he strode towards the black haired man. "Relax Salamander I only came to see how things were going, the council would have routine check-ups on any 'ex-criminal'. We were just making sure you were sticking to your word and following the conditions of the agreement" Lahar said in even tone with a narrowed gaze seemly unfazed by the intimidating aura Natsu was giving off.

"Natsu don't do anything stupid he's with the council, if you do Master will get in trouble" Happy called out to his partner while he floated protectively in front of Sorano who looked at the pair in front of her with a fond smile on her face. Clenching his fist in frustration Natsu let out a huff of frustration, "Whatever, we're going on a mission so you can tell those council chumps what's happening" Natsu said before heaving Sorano's bag over his shoulder "Let's go" he said plainly before the group left for the train leaving a smirking Lahar.

"Well if that's the case I guess it doesn't really matter if she helps or not, the information our other source inside the guild has supplied is almost enough for us to disband that guild of ruffians but if there is any definitive information to clinch it then it should be on their sacred grounds" Lahar said in barely a whisper as an evil smirk made its way on to his face.

 **On the train**

The whistle for the train blew and Natsu was glad the medicine he had taken was still in effect and hoped it would last for the remainder of the job but three and a bit weeks may have been asking a bit much off something that was due to run out any day now, at least Happy could sleep through the train ride like he was doing now. As the train pulled out of the station Sorano was facing an internal crisis **"What do I tell, if I tell him the council is planning to disband the guild he'll suspect me and never trust me again but if I don't do anything then the guild will have to disband. I might only been a member for a few days but it will destroy Natsu and Happy if that happens!"** the celestial mage screamed inside her head as she clutched the two keys of Caelum and Draco tightly in her hands.

Seeing this Natsu got slightly worried, not just from the shaking of her hands but from the far off look in her pupils "Sorano you okay, did that council bastard say something to you?" Natsu started off softly but it soon turned into an angry tone which snapped the celestial mage out of her thoughts "Eh? No d-don't worry, I'm fine!" Sorano replied rather to quickly and panicky to sound convincing but Natsu decided to leave it be, if she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't force he to, "If you say so" Natsu replied in a bored voice before returning his attention to the passing scenery of the outside world.

"Natsu do you really trust, you aren't just doing because of the council?" Sorano suddenly asks getting the slayers attention but a confused and offended look more so than anything, "Huh why would you even ask me that? Of course I trust you, with every fibre of my being I do. I don't even know why but I just have a really strong feeling that I could trust you with my life" Natsu tone was offended at first but it softened along with the look on his face as he stared into her eyes.

"While at first it was just to stop the council from killing you, after seeing what an amazing person you were it made want to protect you even more that's why I suggested for you to come back to Fairytail where you could be part of a family again and where we would be able to negotiate things calmly with the council and seeing as master Makarov is a wizard saint I thought he'd be able to help, but the council are more childish than you'd believe" Natsu continued on getting a look of surprise from Sorano.

"Y-you trust me that much, you'd go that far for me?" she asked as tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes causing Natsu to panic because if there was one thing he wasn't good with it was being alone with a girl and said girl crying. "Ah wait don't cry I don't know what I said but I'm sorry" Natsu pleaded but stopped when he was pulled into a tight hug "I'm crying because im happy, idiot" Sorano said in a soft voice **"If he trusts me that much I can't tell him, it will destroy him I'll have to figure this out myself"** she thought to herself in a determined voice.

 **1 Week later**

Things went very much as they would have between the trio, they talked, ate and slept to pass the time of the 1 week journey but for Sorano there was still the fine line she was treading deciding on how she would save Fairytail and only one method had come to mind offer all she had to know about the Oracion Seis and the Baram Alliance, meaning all the secret bases and lists of guilds under the Oracion Seis' control that were known to her in the hopes that the council would take that in exchange for leaving Fairytail alone.

"Ugh train bad, walk good" Natsu slurred out as he slumped out of train cart, as it turns out the medication had worn off a little earlier than expected and by a little like two hours after they left magnolia. Sorano can only give the dragonslayer a sympathetic look as she steps out of the train her bag on her bag and Happy laying asleep on her head. Natsu couldn't believe how fast the exceed had gotten so close to Sorano not that he wasn't happy about it he just didn't expect him to warm up to her so fast, it took the blue cat ages to even get comfortable around Gajeel but at least they sort of friends.

"I never knew you had it so bad, maybe it's a dragonslayer thing although I don't think I've ever once seen Cobra feel ill while travelling on a vehicle even on one of Racer's bikes" Sorano said as she rubbed the dragonslayers back which resulted in what she could have sworn was a noise similar to purring. "Thanks, but I don't think this is a dragonslayer thing neither Wendy nor Gajeel or even Laxus for that matter have motion sickness" Natsu replied in a neutral as he stood back up.

"Laxus?" Sorano asked in a confused tone at the unfamiliar name, "Oh yeah Laxus was one of Fairytail's strongest wizards, an S-class wizard who was a second generation dragonslayer and also is Gramps' grandson. But he had issue's and he turned against the guild in an attempt to take it over for himself by challenging the entire guild to a battle royal" Natsu replied in a saddened tone which further confused Sorano but before she could ask anything he continued talking while they walked to their first client's house.

"He almost succeeded too, at the time Gildarts wasn't around and Laxus had Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow helping him out so things became complicated especially with all of Freed's different barriers forcing us to attack one another. Laxus fought Mystogan, Erza, me then me and Gajeel together and we still couldn't beat him. I couldn't help but at the time think what a monster he really was, but the scariest thing was that Laxus was so far lost that he had no sense of reasoning left that he would even go as far to hurt the people of Magnolia and use Fairy Law one of the three great fairy magics that defeats anyone the caster sees as an enemy…." Natsu paused as a shiver went up his spine at the recollection of the amount of magic power he felt in that moment.

"Seeing him cast that spell so perfectly and feeling the amount of magic power that he gathered instantaneously I now I would have died if Laxus was able to see us as an enemy" Natsu said in a mirthful tone. "What do you mean?" Sorano asked as they continued walking through the snow covered streets of Albion "His magic was able to see his true feelings, deep down though he would never admit it he valued everyone in the guild as comrades, but even still he continued to fight I honestly couldn't believe that he had any magic left and when I got up to fight him again he was still able to overwhelm me if it wasn't for Gajeel I wouldn't have gotten my opening to stop that madness although I don't consider that fight as a victory more like a draw because it was Laxus against everyone else. As much as I would hate to admit it back then if Laxus was serious from the get and used 100% of his strength I would most likely be dead right now" Natsu replied in a childlike tone as he remembered the injuries he sustained from Laxus compared to those Laxus received from him, Gajeel and Mystogan.

"So what happened after that what did Master Makarov do?" Sorano asked curiously as she hugged a shivering Happy close to her chest and started stroking the feline. "While I was annoyed with Laxus' temper tantrum for not being recognised as his own person I still think that expelling Laxus from Fairytail was a bit much. He may have been a bit of a dick but he was someone I looked up to, someone I strived to become better than and to tell you the truth I kind of thought of him as that 'I don't give a fuck' older brother so I was I little upset about his expulsion but I suppose I do understand Gramps' reasons" Natsu said in a neutral tone before he turned around and smiled at the sight of Sorano hugging Happy it reminded him of how Lisanna would often hold him.

"We're here" Sorano spoke up snapping Natsu back to reality making him realise he was staring at the white haired spirit mage for a while which got him a bit flustered. "Hmm seems like a normal enough place, well let's make ourselves known and get any information that weren't on the flyers, this client has put up a few of the missions" Sorano said as she continued to walk into the building without Natsu who had suddenly just realised what he had been forgetting for the last week and a half **"MOTHER FUCKER IT'S STILL MATING SEASON!"** the dragonslayer mentally cursed to himself for being even more stupid than he usually is "Natsu what's wrong hurry up" Sorano called back to the pinkette once more bringing him back to reality as well as waking up the exceed in her arms.

"AHHWAAAHH, yeah Natsu think of all the yummy fish we can buy with the money" Happy yawned out in a groggy tone causing Natsu to sigh, guess he'd just have to find a way to cage the dragon at least until his season passed, at least it only meant having to wait out a few more days to a week at most, how hard could it be?

 **A few hours later at an inn**

"So we're dealing with a small dark guild, an extermination mission to get rid of some mountain Vulcans and a wyvern or two as well as an item retrieval mission. Seems simple enough can use Draco and Caelum to support you from Long range in the fighting and if I need any help Happy will fly me to safety won't you little guy" Sorano said in a happy voice while turning childish towards the end as she scratched behind the exceed's ear "AYE!" Natsu could only smile at the interaction between the two it was like they had known each other their whole lives, they just seemed to get along so well, it made him happy to see it.

"Looks like you two have become really close" Natsu said in a happy tone causing both to look towards him with smiles on their faces, "Of course who couldn't love a little cutie like this guy" Sorano said as she squished her face against Happy's. "Sorano is the best Natsu she's so nice, she gets me fish whenever I want and unlike you she's easy to have a conversation with because she isn't stupid" that earned an awe and a giggle from Sorano but a massive "HEY TAKE THAT BACK YOU FLYING FURBALL!" from a rather angry dragonslayer who had several tick marks on his head which result in further insults been thrown back and forth between the comedic duo while Sorano continued to giggle in fits of laughter.

Luckily it only took a few minutes to calm down, "So which one should we do first?" Natsu asked curiously as he looked at each of the different jobs, each had a good pay grade and with no damage costs all the three missions together amounted to around a total of 700,000 Jewels. Sorano adopted a look of thought on her features while Happy simple floated overhead above the pair. "The best option in my own opinion is to take out the dark guild first, it the furthest from the city out of the three and trust me dark mages no matter how weak can be unpredictable, they're still people so they are capable of thinking and strategizing so they aren't as predictable as animals" Sorano said in wise tone as she then started examining the map of the area.

"Wow you're really smart, how did you come up with that on the spot?" Natsu asked as he scooted over closer to the spirit mage who got a little flustered at the closeness of their proximity, she eventually frozen when she felt Natsu lean his head on her shoulder and his warm breath against her neck, it sent shiver down her spine. Immediately after doing so Natsu wasn't faring much better, like Sorano he had completely froze and his face was lighting up something fierce but unlike Sorano who was just embarrassed Natsu was very turned on as almost all his will power crumbled at the perfect view he had of Sorano's cleavage, it was like an abyss calling to him dragging him down deeper and deeper.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE"

Thank god for Happy's signature teasing remark for it snapped both out of their trances and in Natsu's case he was more grateful because he didn't know what would have happened "So how about that mission then?" Natsu asked trying to switch the topic and clear the awkward atmosphere, luckily it worked.

"Sure let's go kick some ass"

"Aye!"

 **Chapter End. So how was that? Next chapter will be Sorano and Natsu's first mission together and depending on what direction I take it in well we'll see where it goes anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Tactician

**Hey guys! Wow this story is faring better than I thought it would have been doing at this point sorry this wasn't up sooner I had an accident playing football which meant I wasn't able to write for a while. Also if any of you are wondering what Sorano looks like imagine what she looks like currently except with slightly shorter hair and wearing casual clothing like jeans and strapless tops or something like that anyway I hope the quality of the chapter makes up for the wait.**

Natsu, Sorano and Happy were currently positioned on a ridge overlooking what appeared to be a large abandoned mansion like building or well at least it used to be abandoned now it was home to at least 20 or so dark mages as confirmed by Sorano who found out that Caelum had a few unknown abilities, one of which was the ability to use the spirit almost like you would a telescope or binoculars making him perfect for scoping out the scene.

"Hmm it doesn't seem too bad, from what I can see with Caelum there at least 20 but there are most likely others so we should be going into this fight prepared to face 30-40 mages okay" Sorano said as she turned to Natsu who had a grin on his etched onto his face making Sorano remind the pinkette why they were here doing these missions. "Oi if the rumours are anything to go by I don't want you taking this lot too seriously, besides after seeing you take out Marcus I know that you're powerful and that you're gonna go overboard so remember that we are he to do these missions to make sure you qualify for the S-class trials" Sorano remind the dragonslayer wiping the grin from his face.

"It pays to think ahead of time and come up with a strategy before battle rather than using brute force, it's the reason why you cause so much damage and it's what I'm gonna help you fix" Sorano said in cheerful voice making sure the pinkette didn't get too disheartened. Natsu didn't say anything in response making Happy worry for his partner. "Oi Natsu say something, you in there?" the blue exceed asked in a worried voice matched by his facial expression.

"Don't worry buddy I was just thinking" Natsu responded after a few seconds which was then followed by a long pause on the Happy's part. "WHAT! NATSU, THINKING ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY I MEAN YOU CAN'T BE THINKING THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING….IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD" Happy dramatically called out as he started flying round in circles panicking which caused Natsu much irritation and gave Sorano much amusement, as contrasting to her life a few months ago she really had to admitted she wished she could have enjoyed moments like these from the start of her life in a legal guild.

"Hey I don't want to hear that coming from an airhead cat who only talks about fish and Carla!" Natsu angrily retorted only to get fish slapped by his partner, "How dare you sir, I only talk about those things because they are all that is necessary for life" Happy said in a determined tone while holding a large red fish in one had. Before the two could go at it they both felt a sharp pain in their ears "OWEE, OW, OW" they both cried out in unison as Sorano was pinching both their ears. "Need I remind you that we are on a mission and your shouting match could draw the attention of the dark mages who happen to be not too far away from us?" Sorano said in a chiding manner.

"Sorry" they apologized in unison causing the celestial spirit mage to role her eyes before returning her attention towards the task at hand. "Okay here's he plan" Sorano said as she started to explain the plan causing to Natsu to nod along in understanding for the most part and almost had him jumping by the end, "Awesome this is gonna great! I can't wait" the man child said as he bounced around the place before Sorano stopped and ushered him on to start the mission as she adjusted the fur lined coat around herself to keep warm.

 **Down in front of the mansion**

Natsu was casually walking up towards the doors of the not so abandoned mansion which drew the attention of some of the dark mages who thought he was just some passer-by that they might be able to get a laugh out of before stealing his stuff and leaving him for dead in the road. "Lookey here boys this pink haired little girl thinks she's brave enough to strut through the mountains by herself" one of the dark mages said to his 'comrades' as a group of 6 or 7 strolled out and encircled Natsu.

Having his hair called pink is usually enough to set him off but combine that with being called a little pink haired girl had him barely being able to restrain himself from ripping someone's throat out but for the sake of Sorano's plan he held himself back and said nothing in response. "Hoh silent type huh? Well there are ways to remedy that" another one of the mages said before the group closed in on the dragonslayer who continued to wait for the signal.

 **BBBOOOOOMMMM!**

" **There it is!"** Natsu thought to himself as he saw a green laser of energy pierce through the front of the building causing an explosion distracting and startling the group around Natsu.

"What the hell?"

"What happened?!"

"Where is it?!"

Where the sort of questions being fired around the group before the sound of a smaller explosion was heard from behind the group causing them to turn their attention back to the pinkette who now had his fists coated in spheres of flames and had an unconscious slightly charred body of the dark mage he had just socked in the jaw.

"This guys a mage no wait the pink hair, that scarf, those flames, crap there's no way shit he's the salamander you guys…ugh!" one of the dark mages cursed their luck before unconsciousness claimed him as a resulted of a narrow green energy beam connecting with the side of his head. This was curtesy of Sorano being perched up on the high ridge overlooking the building with Caelum in another brand new mode she had discovered, sniper mode. Due to Sorano no longer being a dark mage and her willingness to kill all but gone the nature of Caelum's magic had shifted to non-lethal as well meaning that Sorano wouldn't have to worry about killing individuals even if they were dark mages.

"Way to go Sorano" Natsu called out before numerous guild grunts came out through the burning doors of the building to see what was happening. Seeing this Natsu smiled at the challenge, while Sorano did say he was going to have to hold back for their missions the mission client said that the building was gonna be demolished anyway so if Natsu destroyed the building it would only be seen as helping and saving the client money.

"Yeah now I'm fired up!" Natsu said in excitement as he slammed his flaming fists together before a devilish grin made its way upon the slayer's face, Sorano and Happy saw this and both sighed in exhaustion but they supposed since the client did say the building was going to be demolished anyway they could let the dragonslayer go all out. Needless to say that with the pinkette going all out and Sorano using Caelum to snipe up any stragglers the two quickly took care of the threat that was the dark guild and they had already tied up the mages.

"So how are we gonna transport they guys back to town for pick-up by the council?" Happy asked curiously as he poked an unconscious dark mage who happened to be the guild master on the head with a stick. "Don't worry the client gave us this" Sorano said as she held a card with symbol of the town's jail on it, "the hell is that?" Natsu asked in a clueless tone as he inspected the card with a bewildered look on his face.

"I don't know the client just told me one we caught all the dark mages to focus my magic through it and it would transport them to a jail group of jail cells in the town and he would contact the council while we carried on with the other missions" Sorano said repeating the clients words as she scratched her head in wonder at such a device even existing.

"Well may as well give it a try" the celestial mage said before she place the card in front of the dark mages and stretched her palm out towards the card and began focusing her magic causing a golden light to surround her. This resulted in the card emitting the same seal of the magic council which grew until it encircled the mages and in mere moments they were transported to the awaiting holding cells. "Well that was handy" Sorano said in mild amazement before turning to Natsu and Happy who had looks of astonishment on their faces, "Well how about we find somewhere to rest up for a few hours before we move on to our next mission?" Natsu asked getting a unison aye from Sorano and Happy.

 **A few hours later on a nearby mountain top**

After finding a sheltered cave the group had rested for a few hours in order to recover some of the magic they had expended before they decided to press one to their next mission, the extermination mission. "I'm tired, and cold and hungry when are we gonna stop" an exhausted Happy complained from inside Sorano's coat, "How can you be tired Sorano's been carrying you for the past 3 miles?!" Natsu shouted slash asked, "Being moral support for our team is really exhausting especially when you have a team leader like you Natsu" Happy answered in a sarcastic voice greatly irritating the dragonslayer. "Now, now let's remember we're on a mountain so I don't want any shouting…Natsu" Sorano said before Natsu could do exactly what she said which would have mostly likely resulted in him attracting all sorts of wild creatures or even worse causing an avalanche.

So being the obedient little dragon he was and understanding the message Natsu didn't say anything and continued to lead the group onward through the light snow storm the had fallen over them. This of course made happy giggle before whispering _"Whipped"_ which Natsu did indeed pick up with his enhanced hearing. "You now Sorano I've been wondering what we to do with the reward money we'll get from all these missions, I think I might get a month's supply of rainbow wing fish" Natsu suddenly blurted out confusing Sorano but caused Happy to freeze in terror especially when he saw the devil like smirk that appeared on Natsu's face along with the evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey Natsu old buddy old pal you know you're really my most favouritest person in the whole person but you really don't have to do that for me" Happy said in a crackly voice, "No, no Happy I insist, your my bestest friend ever so I insist you let me buy you this 'specific' fish for you, I just couldn't live with myself if you didn't" Natsu said using his acting skills to the max to display all different kinds of sarcastic emotions.

"What's wrong Happy I thought you loved fish?" Sorano questioned in confusion, she would expect Happy to take Natsu up in a heartbeat on his generous offer on the legendary delicacy that she had heard so much about, little did the stellar spirit mage now the true horror of this delicacy. "I'll tell you later" Happy mumbled out with anime tears rolling down his face causing the stellar spirit mage to sweat drop.

The group continued to march on for a while longer until the storm cleared and revealed a large slopping mountain side covered in large snow covered boulders and large pine trees. However, the object of their travels was a large group of mountain Vulcans ahead of them dancing around the broken remains of a carriage. Much to the team's relief it appeared as though any civilians had gotten away.

"Okay looks like we won't have to deal with any Wyverns" Happy said as he floated out of Sorano's coat, "Don't go assuming that just yet, the mission said that the Wyverns were a possibility due to their roaming habits so there is still a chance we'll run into them" Sorano reminded the blue feline who nodded in response. "Yeah that's good to keep in mind but for now our primary target is this pack of mountain Vulcans there's a lot of them so it shouldn't be too hard, if Macao can beat 19 of these guys then I can beat Ehhh well I can beat lot more than him" Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire trying to think what was twice as much as nineteen but the math hurt too much so he just decided to go for a lot.

"Natsu don't go overboard especially here it could be dangerous for us, if there is an avalanche we'll be in trouble" Sorano reminded the dragonslayer as she got her keys ready. "All right let's go!" Natsu said in excitement as he charged towards the pack of Vulcans fists ablaze and the closer he got the more Vulcans he could, their numbers totalled somewhat around 60 which only made his blood boil more.

Of course the dragonslayer's charging in got the attention of the Vulcans who weren't too pleased at seeing someone invading their territory "Man no welcome, we squash man" the ape like creatures yellowed as they slammed their fists into their chests before charging towards the dragonslayer.

" **Open Gate of the Fire Dragon; Draco!"** Sorano shouted as she pulled out said key causing two circles to appear in front of her, one of her own magic and the other of Natsu's layered over the top of one another before a bright light shone and Draco appeared ready for battle. "What do you require mistress Sorano?" the spirit asked in a respectful manner accompanied with a bow, "I need you to back Natsu up" Sorano replied as she pointed to the hoard of Vulcans that had streams of fire flying out from within it.

"Very well I shall assist Sir Dragneel" Draco said in a neutral voice causing Sorano and Happy to sweat drop before thinking **"Sir Dragneel?"** they were snapped out if their thoughts when a gust of wind caused by Draco taking off towards the Vulcans and Natsu.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** releasing a torrent of flames from his mouth the roar the dragonslayer let loose engulfed at least 10 of the Vulcans, "I have come to assist you Sir Dragneel" a gruff voice called out from behind the dragonslayer which he instantly recognised and only tilted his head back towards the source of, "Finally joining the party Draco good nice to know you've got my back. I look forward to working with ye" "Likewise" the two nodded to one another before they lit their fists on fire with Draco's fire being slightly brighter due to the celestial spirit magic.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S…"**

" **CELESTIAL FLAME DRAGON'S…"**

" **IRON FIST!"**

Both flaming fists connected with a Vulcan each resulting in an explosion that sent the bodies flying into another the two continued to barrel on with their attacks while Sorano and Happy cheered from the side, although this was their first time seeing Draco in actual battle she was surprised that along with Natsu's magic he also got his attitude during battle evident by the cocky battle crazed grin on his face.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

" **CELESTIAL FLAME DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Natsu and Draco were relentless in their assault of the Vulcans, the two seemed perfectly in sync which was understandable considering a bit of Natsu magic was used to create Draco. Where the attack of one stop the attack of the other picked up where they left off, the two were so effective as a team that they were blazing through the Vulcans faster than they thought possible. "Woah I've never seen Natsu so in sync with any one" Happy commented in awe as the aforementioned slayer and Draco were cleaning up the last of the Vulcans.

As the last of the Vulcans fell Draco dispersed back to the celestial spirit world as Sorano was still not used to keeping him out for so long and the cost on her magic was taxing. Natsu was pretty exhausted himself and had begun making his way back towards Sorano but before he got halfway he felt the ground shake behind him followed by a feral growl prompting him to turn around and save only for his instincts telling him to jump back which thankfully allowed the large claw to only make a shallow cut into his shoulder.

"Wyverns? Damn" Natsu was hoping he wouldn't have to face one wyvern let alone two, he adopted a defensive stance while flaring up his magic as a warning towards the white scaled draconian creatures as he slowly backed his way towards Sorano and Happy. "Damn Draco absorbed too much power I don't even have enough to summon Caelum" Sorano said in an exhausted voice causing Happy to panic "Ahhhh, what are we going to do Natsu can't fight those things by himself" the blue feline cried out in worry for his partner.

"Don't worry little buddy I have a plan trust me, just get Sorano somewhere safe" Natsu called out the exceed who did as he was told albeit reluctantly and hoisted Sorano up into the sky, "Alright you pathetic knockoffs of dragons, let's see what you can do HAH!" Natsu said shouting towards the end as he slammed his fist in to the sloping side of the mountain causing fire to erupt through the rock and explode outward sending chunks of debris smash into the Wyverns. But this wasn't all that it did a rumbling was soon heard from above them and Natsu smirked at the sight of the avalanche of snow and ice hurtling towards the now distressed Wyverns who started to panic, so much so that one knocked the other over before it took off.

"Not so fast you over grown lizard" Natsu shouted as he jumped and grabbed the tail of the airborne lizard who continued to ascend meanwhile the other wyvern became engulfed in snow and ice becoming buried beneath the avalanche without any trace of it being alive. The avalanche continued on for a while longer before it can to a stop at a large crevice and began filling up the deep gaping hole in the landscape.

" **Fire dragon's piercing talon!"** igniting his fist on fire and making a claw shape with it he slammed the lit fist onto the wyvern's tail causing it to roar out in pain before it started to thrash about in an effort to shake Natsu off and it managed to succeed by doing a 360 loop causing Natsu to ly towards the snow covered ground.

"Crap that hurt ugh" Natsu said trying to get up but was forced back to the group as the Wyvern flew down to him and placed it's claw over the top of him forcing him into the ground before roaring in his face and attempting to decapitate the slayer.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU RUN!"

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Happy and Sorano shouted out in worry for the dragonslayer seeing the situation he was in but Natsu would be damn if he'd let it end like and decide attack with everything he had so unleashing a roar which caused the creature to stumble back off him Natsu quickly got up an unleashed a barrage of attacks

" **FIRE DRAGON'S…"**

" **IRON FIST!"**

" **CLAW!"**

" **TALON!"**

" **FLAME ELBOW"**

" **SWORD HORN!"**

" **WING ATTACK!"**

" **SWORD EDGE!"**

" **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADES!"**

The wyvern couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the combination of the barrage of bone crushing blows and the sea of raging flames which reduced the deadly creature to a smouldering carcase but left Natsu severely drained of magic power. Relieved for his safety Sorano and Happy made their way down to Natsu thinking it was safe but they were wrong, as the dragon slayer got up to move towards them the second wyvern that Natsu had thought had been taken away by the avalanche erupted out of the snow not far behind Natsu with its mouth agape ready to cleave the slayer clean in half and with no magic power there was nothing Natsu could do except accept it, that was until7

" **BBBBOOOOOMMMMM!"**

A massive lightning bolt rained down from the heavens striking the wyvern before it could get close to the pinkette causing a large explosion that blew Natsu off his feet and back to where Happy and Sorano were who both were really greatly for whatever divine intervention saved Natsu's life. Meanwhile on a close by mountain top a tall cloaked hooded figure stands with a travel sack slung over his shoulder.

"Now were even brat"

 **Okay that's a wrap for this chapter hope you liked it, I don't know if I said this in previous chapters but I will be using time skip for this part of the story so like another chapter before I start using time skip, there will be points in these missions that I will focus on especially for relationship building and such, like important events. I actually don't know I might do a long chapter for the next chapter and in like the first half do next finish up of the first group of missions and then do the other half have some time skips taking it up to a certain point to have the story hurry along so I wouldn't have to spend like 3-4 chapters on these mission when I might only have to spend 1 long chapter and short one after that to bring it up to the point I want while including all the important content in enough detail. Let me know your thoughts**


	6. Chapter 6 I Love YouEh?

**Okay guys we're back with this story and I've decided to use time skips from the get go with shorter chapters and I will be focusing on important events in these chapters while using minor ones to bridge them together if you know what I mean. While this story may not be my most popular one most likely because it is one of the rarest craic parings in the fairy tail verse it is one of my favourite, probably second if I don't count the other stories I have waiting to be published but anyway at least it's getting a better response than I had predicted so without further ado lets continue the story.**

It had been only 2 days since our trio collected the reward for their first set of jobs, and for one of the first time in his life Natsu received a fully payed cash out at such a large amount. Currently the group was staying at an inn in the middle of a mountain forest located a few miles away from Halcion on their way to complete the next cluster of jobs in a nearby village.

However, contrary to what Natsu thought not so long ago, it was proving very difficult to restrain himself from literally jumping on Sorano at every given opportunity possible. Despite having actually got himself a separate room he found his mind making frequent return trips to the gutter which really didn't help when it came to keeping himself in check as it only spurred his dragon side on more. In fact, if Natsu could sum up what he was feeling in words it would be like when he got stuck in the dragonoid with two little versions of himself on his shoulders, one depicted as an 'angel' but the other instead of the appropriate devil was depicted as a dragon.

" **SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"** currently the dragonslayer was locked in his room screaming in his thoughts for the voices of deterrence and encouragement to be silent. He was sprawled out over the single bed in his room and the headboard had various cracks and dent marks in it. He felt like he was split into two people and they were currently fighting one another over what to do with his body. His normal half just wanted the season to pass, he didn't want to get anyone involved in this especially Sorano. Now this half of Natsu wasn't going to deny that he felt something for the stellar spirit mage, something beyond friendship akin to what he felt for Igneel just on a deeper more complicated level. But that was exactly the problem he didn't know what this feeling was, Natsu definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew a beautiful woman when he seen one but that was just it he knew nothing more than that or the values of family.

Now Natsu's other half well that's a different story, if he was to sum up what this side of him felt like it was just overall very horny and possessive, especially when his thoughts were occupied by Sorano it really made the dragonslayer wonder how much longer he could hold out. He didn't want to have Sorano put in that position because he couldn't keep it in his pants. "This isn't going to happen" _"Oh yes it is"_

"No it won't"

" _Come on I know you wanna tap that"_

"Yeah...I mean no I don't"

If his argument with himself was anything to go by you could tell the dragonslayer had it rough practically to the point of insanity, and things were just going to get worse. "Natsu are you in there?" there it was the sweet melodic voice of the temptress herself. "Y-yeah" he answered shakily puzzling the stellar mage slightly. "Me and Happy were thinking we should get to the clients place pretty soon, remember we need to get these missions done in time for the trials if you want to compete" Sorano reminded the dragonslayer.

Now he had another internal battle, risk waiting out a couple of days a possibly miss the trials just to make sure his doesn't do something he'll regret or finish up these missions on schedule for the S-class trials. His promise to Gildarts about becoming S-class this year and having a serious fight with him after he had done so won him over but it didn't mean he wasn't going to take precautions.

"Yeah you're right, go wait for me in the lobby I'll be down in a few minutes" Natsu said in a recomposed tone, "Okay just don't take too long" was Sorano's response before she went to get her things and Happy who had decided to stay in her room.

 **At the client's house**

Currently our team of three are sitting on a medium sized couch opposite their client who was an elderly short stubby man with shoulder length black hair. "So you see our current predicaments don't you?" the short man asked the trio who only nodded. Depending on how you looked at it, it was either lucky or unlucky for them that this client had another cluster of the jobs they had taken, on the bright side if they could do these jobs without getting complaints then it increased Natsu odds of being allowed to compete a lot but on the other hand they weren't that long after a cluster of jobs so they could easily end up magically exhausted at the end of things.

"Yes sir, so these three jobs consist of a rescue mission, the taking out of a group of bandits and an item retrieval, correct?" Sorano clarified earing a nod from the client. "I see then if there are any other details for any of the missions could you please tell us before we depart" Sorano asked the man who thought carefully for a second before getting a pen and a piece of paper and writing any individual facts about each job that may help the mages. "Here, this is all the information I've managed to gather from our small village myself as well as anything I myself found suspicious over the last few weeks" he said in a neutral tone as he handed the piece of paper over to the stellar spirit mage.

The trio immediately left to decide what would be the best mission to go on first and which to leave to last, of course this was going to be left up to Sorano. After a few minutes of well thought out planning the group decided to do the rescue mission first because there was no telling what could or was happening to the prisoner currently so that took priority, the bandit mission could prove tricky enough so it would be done last so that they could recover their magic on the item recovery mission before moving onto the bandit mission

"That's the plan got it?" Sorano asked after having explained her plain to the pinkette and his adoptive son. "Yeah, if it's your plan then it's bound to work" Natsu answered giving the female mage a bright beaming smile, but of course he never noticed the blush on her face and continued to walk on. They continued on towards their destination in relative silence seeing as Happy was too busy stuffing his face with fish to comment on anything. This gave Sorano some much needed reflection time even if it was only brief.

" **I told him what the council wanted me to do and he acts like nothing is out of the ordinary"** the white haired mage thought to herself as she looked over at Natsu with an amused expression on her face at seeing how upbeat he was, kind of like a child. **"Well they weren't wrong he certainly is one in a million, I just hope he doesn't think anything weird of me after 'that'"** the stellar mage continued to think to herself, referring to when she spontaneously kissed the dragonslayer out of nowhere. She honestly didn't know what came over her herself it was all spur of the moment but she would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing from it. If she were to tell the truth you'd be listening for quite a while.

"So…no"

"Sor….no

"Yo Sorano you okay you've been really quite this last while with a distant look in your eyes?" Natsu asked finally getting bored of the silence. "What…uh yeah I'm fine just thinking" She replied in a slightly embarrassed tone but this only made the dragonslayer curious "Really about what?" he asked with a grin "Nothing" the stellar mage answered a little too quickly which only made Natsu's grin widen.

"Oh come on you gotta tell me now, why is it embarrassing? That why you don't want to tell me?" Natsu continued to pile on the questions, "Hmph Girls have their own secrets, not like I have to tell you or anything" was all Sorano said before walking ahead of the pinkette making sure he didn't see the blush on her face.

"Man girls can be so weird sometimes"

 **The rescue mission**

Our trio re currently positioned roughly 200 metres from the entrance to a mountainside network of caves, their target is the captured client's daughter that is being held captive by a band of rogue mages who have issued a ransom to the village as well as other who may be interested and if the village doesn't come out with the highest bid she will be sold off to the highest bidder and god only knows what will happen to her after that.

"Natsu can you tell how many are in there?" Happy asked curiously while sat perched on top of Sorano's head, the stellar spirit mage didn't seem all to bothered by this and had brought out Caelum to use in sniper mode to check for any rogue mages on the outside. "Not exactly there's too much air flowing through the caves, it's carrying one scent in and another out. At most I can make out at least ten in the caves" Natsu huffed out in a fed up tone.

"Ten combine that with the fifteen on the outside that I can see, that's twenty five altogether" Sorano said while sending Caelum back to the celestial spirit world to conserve magic before she bit the end of her thumb, "Hhm not good, that's only what we can take as an average of wizards at varying skill levels this could be tricky" Sorano knew this mission would be the hardest out of the lot but with the lack of info on exactly how many mages they were going up against that only increase the difficulty of the job.

"Don't worry, you stay here and recover your magic some more I'll take care of the mages, if it looks like I'm have bother summon Draco for as long as you can and tell him to bombard the mountain, I'm resistant to fire plus if I'm getting tired it gives me a snack to regain my energy, if Draco can't hold out for too long just use Caelum like you did last time you were really awesome then I bet you'd give Bisca a run for her money on the shooting range" Natsu cheered out in a mildly loud voice although the tone was very childish.

It took a while for Sorano to actually consider going through with the plan, first off she was processing all the compliments through her head which caused her to blush slightly but after recomposing herself she began weighing up the pros and cons of Natsu's plan, it certainly had merit in that he could use Draco to take out opponents while also using the dragon constellation's power to replenish his own. Going in alone also reduced the risk of being spotted in contrast to going in a big group.

Eventually his plan along with a pleading look won over the celestial spirit user who gave a reluctant sigh before giving in to Natsu's request and to say Natsu over reacted was a bit of an understatement when he pulled her into a hug and said "Yes, you're the best Sorano I love you so much…eh"

"Eh"

"EEHHHH"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

Even Natsu didn't know why he did it, he had completely forgot his precaution of trying to make as little contact with the white haired female as possible and out of the blue was hugged her and telling her he loved her, he didn't even know what he meant when he said it. Happy while he would have loved to use this opportunity to tease the two but was shocked beyond words and could only utter sounds.

Sorano by far had it the worse her brain was literally trying to process what the pinkette had just said, her face was beet red she had no way of responding yes she had feelings for the pinkette, yes she kissed him spontaneously out of nowhere after only knowing for literally a day but did she know what all of that amounted to, the answer was no. While it was a bit of a shock, okay a very big shock to hear those words come from the slayer's mouth she wasn't going to lie it sounded nice and the comfort she felt in his embrace was just as nice too.

"HHHHEEEEE LLLLOOOOVVVVEESSS YOU" after finally recomposing himself happy uttered one of his signature catchphrases. Which caused the two to jump back from one another and dare not make eye contact with one another. Meanwhile in Natsu's head **"MARK HER, MARK HER NOW, MAKE HER OURS FOREVER!"** that same voice from earlier this morning was calling out in Natsu head except this time it sounded more feral and was actually causing the dragonslayer quite the headache. Natsu could only think to himself that whatever was inside him wanted Sorano and wanted her bad…and part of him wanted that too.

"Let's get this underway" Natsu said in a hurried voice before he went off towards the cave entrance leaving a giggling Happy and an embarrassed Sorano who sat on the ground twiddling her fingers as she watched the dragonslayer walked away while she muttered incoherent sentences that Happy couldn't quite make out.

Natsu was mentally kicking himself, he didn't exactly know what he meant when he said that, part of him felt that it was right and the truth but the other part didn't know what that meant but knew that he somehow screwed up by saying that.

Right now he was as skilfully as possible moving from one position to the next without being noticed, Sorano just watched in the distance with both her keys ready to use if the slayer got spotted at any given moment. While the pair were a bit flustered from Natsu's surprise revelation there was a life on the line and they needed to focus. Sadly, Natsu wasn't able to do that as he knocked over a bunch of stacked boxes sitting just outside the entrance drawing all the rogue mages attention.

"Looky what we have here boys, somebody trespassing on our turf. Let's give'm a warm welcome" one of the rogue mages said he reequipped two pistols into his hands. The other mages followed suite and readied there magics; fire, water, earth and lightning as well as plenty other magic types the group seemed to consist of a multitude of different elements and attributes which made sense considering the amount of the mages that had started pouring out of the cave, at least forty in total although none of them gave off a leader-like vibe.

Natsu could only grit his teeth in frustration as his opponents laughed and smirked at his misfortune, but just as the gun user was about to put a bullet sized hole in the dragonslayer a feminine voice shouted out that halted them all "HEADS UP!" responding to the voice everyone and looked up only for their jaws to drop or in Natsu's case to turn into a smirk as they saw a large fireball of crimson and orange flames descend swiftly towards them.

"WHAT THE…AAAAARRRGGGHH!"

The mages couldn't utter many words before the fireball collided with the mountainside resulting in a large explosion that engulfed a majority of the mages, some of the earth and water mages were able to create shield for themselves and some of their 'allies' but that one attack greatly reduced the number of mages by at least half.

When the shields of earth and water dissipated the mages left standing were actually able to see the scale of destruction the explosion caused. "Damn what the hell caused this, the pink haired guy must have had someone with him so spilt up we need to find them, pinkie probably died in the explosion." a surviving mage said as he dusted himself off. The others were about to do as he said until they heard what sounded like slurping coming from within a large burning column of flames.

"Man now I've got a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned as he walked out of the flames unscathed and bashing his flaming fists together making some of the rogue mages take a few steps back in fear. "No way it can't be, the cherry pink hair, the scale scarf and he's immune to fire, it him…. the Salamander!" a different mage shouted out as he began sweating bullets due who stood before him. "Thanks Sorano that helped a lot!" Natsu shouted in appreciation back to the hill behind him, however when he didn't hear a shout comeback he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 **Back with Sorano just after the Fireball**

"I'm afraid that is all I can do for today Lady Sorano, at your current strength your magic will not be able to last long enough to sustain me here so I shall leave you know in the care of Sir Happy and Caelum" Draco said in a respectful tone accompanied by a formal bow followed by him returning to the celestial spirit world.

Sorano could only think briefly about what Draco had said about her strength, she knew she was going to have to get stronger, she also knew that she would need a variety of Keys to do so. Currently Lucy now had 9 of the Zodiac keys, the ones she was aware the blonde didn't have were Capricorn, Pisces and Libra and there was also the fabled 13th key said to be stronger than the rest. "At present I only have a silver key plus Draco whatever kind of key his is, I'm going to need more if I want to get stronger" Sorano needed it, strength she wanted it badly as in her own eyes she was nothing but weak. However, she didn't want this strength for selfish reasons, nothing of the sort; it seemed that her time with Natsu had caused his Fairy tail way to rub off on her as she wanted power to protect her sister when she reunites with her again.

Sorano knew that Urano Metria curtesy of Lucy and Hibiki from her first-hand experience the most powerful spell a Celestial spirit user could cast themselves but that required a serious mastery and level of magic power to do by oneself, thinking back on it she realised if she hand knowledge of the spell at the time she could have used Gemini to transform into her and cast it with her. But she also knew there was another spell per say that Celestial spirit wizards could use…the star dress. It was a spell that the caster could use along with a spirit's key and the dress would adapt to the spirits power, she could only wonder if she could get to the level required for it as well as if it was compatible with Draco.

Happy seemed too busy in taking a sense of pride from the fact that he was referred to as 'Sir' Happy, that he didn't sense the presence sneak up from behind them, as Sorano finally noticed the presence it was too late **"SLEEP"** instantly a wave of magic hit both of them putting them into a deep sleep before the figure revealed himself. He was a middle age tall well-built man who had slicked back black hair and tanned skin. He wore a chain mail vest which had gold plated shoulder plates and a black cloak over the top. Clutched in his hand was a large staff roughly six feet the same height as him that donned an animal skull at the top. On the man's face there was a diagonal scar running from one side of to the other.

The man's eyes traced over Sorano's body and to say a few ideas popped into his evil mind after he would deal with the pink haired wizard was an understatement. It was then the man heard the shouts of the pinkette from down below causing him to smirk. "Thanks Sorano that helped a lot!"

"Well I never would have thought I get a former Baram alliance member and Fairy tail's infamous Salamander working together on same mission like this. If you actually mean anything to that idiot, then this will be entertaining to say the least" the man said before he picked up Sorano and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke leaving an unconscious happy behind.

 **One hour later**

"Happy, Happy wake up little buddy" Natsu had returned to where he had Left Sorano and the blue cat after he had finally dealt with all the remaining mages but when he came back Sorano was nowhere to be found. Slowly the blue feline started coming to, "Natsu I'm sorry someone put me and Sorano to sleep, I don't know where she is" Happy cried out in depression.

Taking a sniff of the air Natsu got the residual scent of shadow magic accompanied by its owner's scent, he could pick up Sorano's as well. All the scents lead inside the caves on the mountainside causing him to snarl, but it was the shadow users scent that was causing him snarl, the scent was heavily similar to that of Marco's. It made the dragonslayers blood boil and his magic surge as something unconsciously snapped within him, something had been taken from him, something that was….

" **MINE!"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Here you guys go I hope you enjoyed this story next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter plus a time skip or two to hurry it along to where I want it to be**. **Anyways next story to be updated will be My Demons, I've already started the next chapter for it so look forward to that until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 I Don't Want To Hurt You

**Sorry for leaving this story for so long but I did state in my other story chapters or at least I think I did that I would be updating my stories in whatever order I felt like. At any rate I did begin this chapter a while ago but it was finding a way for the chapter to progress that I liked just a note ahead of time there is going to be a significant time skip to more important events as well as this due to the recent revelation of new characters in the manga I'm going to need more time to think of ways to introduce them into my stories that have reached the Alveraz arc. Anyway I eventually was able to write it in a way I liked or that I felt out of all my attempts best suited the flow of the story.**

" **MINE!"**

Happy had never seen Natsu like this, yeah he had seen him angry but this was on a completely different level, his voice sounded like something drafted from a child's nightmare. "N-Natsu" Happy spoke up although his voice was trembling slightly in fear. **"I've never seen Natsu like this, it's scary but what does he mean by mine; is he, maybe talking about Sorano?"** the blue exceed thought to himself, but then without saying anything only uttering a guttural growl Natsu sprinted off towards the mountainside cave.

Happy immediately took off after him although he didn't notice the glowing slitted eyes that Natsu's had become, they had an eerie molten glow to them which just showed off his draconic heritage. "Natsu wait up you can't dive into to this head first!" Happy shouted out to his partner as they approached what appeared to be a large stone door, although it was a bit late to be saying this as Natsu ignored his partner's shouts before covering his head in bright orange and red flames and then smashing it into the door of stone.

"Damn I knew he had a hard head but that's just ridiculous, it's like he won't listen to common sense but then when has he ever" Happy sighed out as he stared blankly at the gaping hole Natsu's flaming head-butt had made in the door. "I better make sure he doesn't bring the mountain down on top of himself and Sorano" Happy heaved out a sigh in exhaustion as he said this, honestly Natsu's more trouble than he's worth.

Meanwhile with our rampaging dragonslayer who had opted for a shortcut by smashing his way through the stone walls within the cave. Although he didn't take immediate notice of it the walls Natsu was crashing and blasting through belonged to that of a largish castle like building. But that wouldn't come to his attention for another while yet right now he was too fixated on finding Sorano and destroying whoever it was that dared take her away from him.

" **WHERE ARE YOU!"**

Natsu literally roared out in anger and frustration as he let out his dragon roar that bore into the ceiling of the room he was currently resulting in the room becoming super-heated to the point where molten stone and brick began dripping down the walls.

" _HAHAHAHA, WHAT'S THE MATTER SALAMANDER I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD ENJOY A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK"_ a smug voice emanated throughout the castle like building causing the dragonslayer to frantically look in every direction trying to discern what direction it was coming from before he realised it was a type of projection magic that amplified the users voice thus making his sense of hearing null in this situation.

" **BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK WHAT IS MINE!"** Natsu shouted as his magic power flared up in response to his emotional state but it only earned him another laugh. Playing back the words in his head Natsu flinched slightly at the fact his words made Sorano seem like a possession that could be owned.

" _NOW, NOW MY DEAR SALAMANDER I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS LOVELY YOUNG LADY LIKE SHE CAN BE OWNED, UNLESS YOU MEAN SOMETHING ELSE BY YOUR WORDS HHMM?"_ the man asked in a sarcastic like manner his voice bouncing off the walls. From the room he was situated in with a bound and gagged Sorano as well the client's daughter who was currently unconscious lying next to Sorano. He smirked when he saw on the lacrima screen in the room that Natsu flinched at his words. Sorano however was taken back by what the dragonslayer had said, no she wasn't offended by what he said; she knew that he wasn't referring to her as a possession she knew from her time around Cobra that Dragonslayers could get crazy possessive about certain things and even people.

She could only make muffled sounds in the corner of the room before catching a glimpse of the molten gold eyes that Natsu possessed, she had seen those eyes before back during the mission where Natsu and her first met the one where he killed Marco in order to protect her, the one thing that was missing to complete his appearance was the scales on his forearms and face.

" **YOU KNOW I DON'T MEAN THAT, BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IF YOU DON'T RETURN SORANO TO ME COMPLETELY UNHARMED THEN YOUR FATE WILL BE THE SAME AS THE LAST GUY WHO HURT HER!"** Anger completely flashed over Natsu face while he clenched his fist before running off in a random direction.

" _SO YOU WISH TO KILL ME JUST AS YOU DID MY BROTHER?"_ the projected voice sounded amused as it said this, like it completely doesn't affect him. **"Tch no wonder his scent is so similar to that bastard's"** Natsu thought to himself without stopping his search for his target. At this point he had doubled over on himself a number of times and put holes in so many walls that he turned the organised building into a further network of labyrinth like tunnels where Happy wasn't having such a good time of navigating them in search of the destructive dragonslayer.

Back with Sorano and her captor who had turned off the projection magic before walking over to Sorano and removing her gag. "Who the hell are you?" the celestial spirit mage shouted in anger trying her best to remain composed under the man's lecherous glare. "Forgive my rudeness, as I told the Salamander Marco was my brother, but I never really cared for that prick anyway; my name is John but it isn't like that's of any relevance" the now identified John said before grabbing Sorano by the top of her head and lifting her up to his level.

There wasn't much else for Sorano to do but to struggle in pain as John looked over her body, "I think you'd look much better without this on" John said in a perverted way before his free hand grabbed the front of Sorano top and tore it off along with her bra leaving her rather large chest exposed causing her eyes to widen as he used the same hand to grip and fondle the exposed flesh. She tried to get out of his grip but it proved to be ineffective meaning her only chance to stop this before it got any further was to pray Natsu would save her. She gritted her teeth as tears started to well in her eyes.

" **Natsu save me please"**

With said Dragon after finally busting through one of the only intact walls left in the building he stopped and looked down a long dark corridor swearing he heard Sorano's voice. Without realising it himself his legs had started to carry him down the corridor as fast as they could, it felt like it went on forever but eventually he came to a last door before he used his shoulder to charge through it.

"Just when I was about to have some fun, you sure know how to ruin a party Salamander" John said sarcastically before dropping Sorano with a loud thud onto the floor. Now it was at this point didn't remember anything after seeing some man holding a bound Sorano up by her head with one hand while having the other gripped firmly around her left breast and that all Natsu remembers before coming to in a hazy state his hands covered in blood as well as shards of bone that were not his own piercing into his skin as he stood over a pool of dried blood, ash and charred bone.

Turning back around he saw Sorano was unmoving a was slightly quaking, **"Make her ours, no one else can have her!"** again that same hungry, gravelly, feral voice called out in Natsu's mind before the pinkette slowly walked over to Sorano who now snapped out of her dazed state. "N-Naaaaahhhh!" she tried to say before Natsu knelt down to her level tearing her constraints, buried his head into the crook of her neck and sunk his fangs into her neck. It was more than a surprise for Sorano, it was momentarily fucking painful she would admit that, it was puzzling though the pain subsided as quick as it came even though the pinkette had yet to remove his fangs from her neck.

"N-Natsu?" she said her voice a bit shaky but it wasn't due to fear, it was concern when she felt something warm and watery drop down onto her skin. Initially she thought it was blood but that notion was quickly removed from her mind when she heard sniffling, then it hit her Natsu was crying.

Lifting his head away from her neck Sorano could see the dragonslayer was in fact crying with his eyes flickering between their normal obsidian state and the molten golden one, "Run, get away **from me I-I don** 't want to hurt you, I **don't** **want** to force this on you" even Natsu's voice was shifting between the two states but she could tell he was pleading for her to comply in either.

"Natsu I'm not gonna leave you because you promised you'd never hurt me and I believe you, now tell me what's wrong? What's causing you to act this way?" this time it was Sorano who was pleading forgetting her current state of dress as this was a far more pressing issue. She could see the hesitance in the dragonslayers eyes.

"Look I know dragonslayers for some reason can get really possessive of certain things or people, is that what's going on?" she asked using the same pleading tone placing both her hands on Natsu's face forcing him to look at her directly in the face. Staring in to her big blue eyes was a sure fire way to make any walls crumble, that's why Natsu was trying to avoid eye contact but now that he was forcing him to look directly into her sad pleading eyes there was no preventing it.

He slowly nodded in agreement to her question, "Yes that's what's causing this, once a dragonslayer is past the age of sixteen their magic acts up making them want to find a mate in short it's like a mating season that acts up at a specific time for a specific amount of time that differs by individual" Natsu admitted after supressing his instincts although his voice was still very shaky showing just how difficult it was for the pinkette.

Sorano blushed at what Natsu had said and what it implied, "S-so y-you wanted to do…'that' with me?" a fully flushed Sorano asked innocently making Natsu smile, "'That' is part of it but it's a two-part process, I'm sorry but when I bit you it started the process" Natsu revealed making Sorano's already present blush deepen in colour.

"That's why I've been so protective and possessive of you, I don't know if you heard me earlier but I referred to you as mine…" Natsu went to explain but Sorano shook her head, "It's alright I heard you, I didn't really know what you meant by it but I think I do now" she said with a faint smile.

"Now that it's started I'm guessing the more you try and put off completing the process the more painful it's gonna get?" the stellar spirit mage asked earning a nod from the dragonslayer, at that moment Sorano's expression in Natsu's opinion turned scarily serious. "Then let me ask you how do you feel about me?"

"W-what?"

"I'm asking how you feel about me; do you love me?" Sorano asked again still maintaining her serious expression, "I don't know what you mean by love, if it's like how I feel about my guild mates or Igneel then I'd say yes; But when it comes to you if feels similar but at the same time very different, s-sorry I'm not very good when it comes to understanding love" Natsu said in a dry humoured voice but in Sorano's opinion he managed to get his answer across pretty well for someone who claims to know little about love.

Natsu was relieved when her expression softened up and she beamed a bright smile "Well I guess that's okay then" she said simply before closing the distance between them and kissing the pinkette who much to his own surprise couldn't believe the he hadn't taken her then and there but instead he felt his carnal instincts settle and simmer down and the headache caused by that voice subside.

They continued like this for a while yet neither separating even for air well that was until "Hey Sorano that's really naughty" a high pitched voice followed by a snicker surprised the two causing them to jump apart both gasping from lack of air, "W-w-wh-what are you talking about?" Sorano asked trying to get her breath back but then she looked down when Happy simply motioned to his chest.

Sorano had completely forgot her state of dress once again causing her to go full flush, "Natsu give me your vest now!" the stellar spirit mage demanded which the dragonslayer complied with although he had the decency to look away from Sorano as he handed her the vest but upon seeing her wearing his vest that didn't exactly do a great job of covering up her assets Natsu had to admit it looked damn good on her. After finding an appropriate sized coat for Sorano the group set about taking the client's daughter back and returning her to her father before they called it a day.

The next day they went off to complete the other missions in that set bundle, it took them longer for the item retrieval mission than they thought but Sorano was able to recover a significant amount of magic from before taking out the bandits over the next two days but when considering the item for retrieval was a supposed rare lacrima the time taken could have been a lot more. Things between the group weren't as awkward as any were expecting them to be considering what had happened the other day.

Instead Natsu and Sorano were a bit more forward with each other and would spend time alone together to talk about things such as what 'this' meant while they left Happy alone with a basket of fish. It also gave them an opportunity to be more affectionate with one another, every now and then Natsu like the innocent little cinnamon bun he was would peck Sorano on the cheek, hold hands or when was a bit more adventurous would kiss her on the lips before it escalated into a full blown make out session although neither placed a label on what this was right now, one Natsu couldn't understand what a boyfriend or a girlfriend was and two Natsu seemed to only understand dragon relationship terms like mate so until the process was complete 'this' would remain unlabelled.

 **A two weeks later**

Currently we see a lone Happy with his green nap sack on a train by himself, he had got on the train that was heading for Magnolia from a pretty nearby town per Natsu's orders and was supposed to deliver a first-hand report of the missions himself. But there was more behind that request than Natsu let on and Happy knew why after one very loud and scaring night he only hopes some sort of memory magic can wipe from his mind.

Yep poor Happy walked in on Natsu and Sorano doing the nasty a few days ago and since then he hadn't look his best friend/foster father in the eyes nor Sorano for that matter. It really didn't help his psyche that despite getting the furthest room away from them in the inn that night he was still able to hear them. Even the slightest bit of remembrance of that night makes the feline shiver he knew what they were up to but he was gonna pay them, specifically Natsu back for that traumatising experience.

"Natsu god help you when you get back to the guild, I'll make sure that Erza puts you six feet under but not before getting a lifetime supply of fish" Happy muttered in an emotionless tone as a comical emotion devoid expression is plastered on his face.

 **With Natsu and Sorano**

It was late afternoon and the two lay side by side panting in exhaustion, their clothes scattered around the room, the quilt of the bed covering them. "Wow, just wow" Natsu said in a very content tone causing Sorano to laugh before she got closer to the dragonslayer. If you looked carefully you would be able to see the top of a crimson dragon head tattoo on her right breast. "You know I still feel sorry for Happy having to see us like that, I mean to him I guess you're like his father or something I'm actually surprised he hadn't caught us sooner" Sorano said in an amused tone causing Natsu to shrug.

"You do realise he's probably going to blab to the guild about us, which means Erza will most like try and cut off your dick?" Sorano smirked in amusement when she felt Natsu stiffen at the mention of the scarlet haired mage's name. "Really even her name scares you, honestly from what I've seen you could be stronger than her if you allowed yourself and let go of that irrational fear of her" Sorano couldn't help but say with a laugh.

"Oh yeah easy for you to say, you weren't subjected to her torture sessions, I mean when she taught me how to read and write properly she basically put me on a fast for three days until I got everything right; talk about a slave driver" Natsu argued in response causing another giggle to escape Sorano's mouth, "Yeah alright I suppose she can be pretty scary, so how do you think the guild will take the news of us?" Sorano asked curiously making Natsu actually think about everyone's individual reactions as he folded his hands up behind his head.

"To be honest I think a few of them will support it" Natsu answered honestly causing the celestial spirit mage to cock her head cutely to the side, "Who would that be?" she asked in the same curious tone. "Gramps, Gildarts, Mira, Gajeel and Wendy, I'm not sure about the others but I do know that Lucy will probably have the worst reaction, Erza might…no it will definitely be bad but for a different reason; you know her being a 'knight' and all this would be considered in her eyes as an indecent act" Natsu said in an even voice although when he mentioned Erza he laughed a dry humoured laugh causing his white haired partner to smile.

"I love you, I really do" Natsu said in a caring tone as brought Sorano into a tight embrace which she returned, "I Love you too" she replied in the same caring tone before placing a kissing on the pinkette's lips, "Be my partner for the trials" Natsu suddenly said when they separated surprising Sorano, "but I thought Happy was going to be your partner?" Sorano asked in a puzzled manner.

"Yeah he was but I can't help but feeling like something bad will happen if you're not with me cause only candidates, S-class members and the master are allowed on the island during the trials" Natsu revealed but Sorano just placed a reassuring hand on Natsu's face. "If something happens it happens but it's not like either of us is gonna disappear" she said in a reassuring tone causing Natsu to smile leaving both unaware of how accurate she was.

"You know there's still plenty of time till morning, think you can go another round or two" Sorano said in a Sultry tone resulting in a predatory smirk making its way across Natsu's face "You of all people should know I can, I think you should be asking yourself can you keep up" Natsu stated cockily before the pair went at it again for a majority of the night receiving noise complaints from the other inn residents. They then followed up by showering and of course sleep which Natsu also mostly did on the train trip the next morning to the guild. Motion sickness it appeared was one thing he would never, ever defeat unless he destroyed all transportation known to Earthland which didn't seem like that bad an idea to Natsu.

 **Fairy tail guild**

After the train trip to Magnolia the duo of pink and white made its way towards the guild and to say Natsu had an unsettling feeling in his stomach was an understatement, one reason for this was that on the last few missions he didn't know how many but the dragonslayer did indeed receive some significant damage complaints meaning that his participation on the trials hung in the balance and the other was because he had that gut feeling Happy had ratted him out to the guild. Oh how right he was.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure we did enough to get you into the trials" Sorano spoke up just as they approached the doors of the guild, "I really do hope so, I don't think I'll be able to face Gildarts if I didn't, there's no telling when he'd be back after the trials" Natsu didn't want to be too optimistic about this situation and jinx his chances.

Pushing the doors open he saw that the guild was deathly silent, well there was that and the entire guild was gathered around the stage where Makarov, Gildarts, Mira and Erza stood causing Natsu's eyes to widen, **"No way are we too late for selections?"** Natsu's heart was literally missing a beat or two when he thought this. However, he then noticed the master's smile, "Natsu. Sorano you finally made it" the old man called out causing everyone to look towards the guild doors to see the two it was then Natsu heard the grinding of metal making him look over to a fuming Erza who was sharpening her sword on a stone wheel resulting in a shiver going through the pinkette's body.

" **Yep Happy definitely ratted me out"** the Salamander thought as he looked over at said smirking blue exceed who gave a cheeky thumb up. "H-Hey gramps, did the reports come in?" Natsu asked nervously as he and Sorano made their way towards the stage while one blonde celestial spirit mage glared daggers at the other white haired one, a certain iron dragonslayer smirked and a sky dragonslayer turned a shade of red that rivalled that of Erza's hair.

"They most certainly have and I must say I'm certainly impressed however," Hearing the however caused Natsu's heart to sink he thought it was just his anxiety getting to him but it seemed like he really had botched it again this year. "You still managed to cause almost a million jewel worth of damage, that could have been used for beer money you brat, what were you thinking!" Makarov shouted as tears seemingly flowed from his eyes causing everyone to sweat drop. "W-what?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, was the old man serious.

"It doesn't matter, that is beside the point; I said I would consider you as a candidate going by the number of complaints I received and from Happy report as well as the ones I received this morning you received a total of five complaints of property damage. Congratulations Natsu you're in the trials" Makarov declared proudly after composing himself which was followed by a round of applause and then of course a party Fairytail style.

However, before Makarov and Gildarts could get Natsu and make him regale his sexual endeavours Erza got to him first and let's just say the screams Natsu made could be heard for miles around. "Natsu, a little blue birdie told me of your indecent acts" **"Called it"** Erza said as she pointed her newly sharpened blade at Natsu. "Now Erza I know what you're thinking but you're gonna have to let me explain" Natsu tried to reason but that was never gonna happen. "Silence, Happy graphically told us everything, everything" Erza emphasised the everything part although her cheeks were a little pink as she did so.

"Such indecent acts among guild members must be…" Erza was halted by a hand being placed on her shoulder causing her to turn to face a smiling Sorano but this smile was different It reminded both Erza and Natsu of Mira's sickly sweet smile. "I'm sorry Ms. Scarlet but I believe this conversation should involve myself and not just Natsu" even the tone of Sorano's voice was that sickly sweet one that Mira used before she glared at the red head gaining the full attention of the guild.

"Fine you can both receive your punishment together!" Erza said through gritted teeth, "And why should we be punished for loving each other?" Sorano asked defiantly causing Erza to falter slightly, and a round of gasps/squeals to resound around the guild. "Y-You what?" Erza stuttered out at what the spirit mage had said.

"I get that you and Ms, Heartphillia aren't big fans of mine but you're both judging me only on what you know which is very little; you don't know my life story, what I've had to go through so quit going on like I've been all I've ever been is a dark guild member" Sorano said in a slightly upset but more so determined tone before she moved over to stand beside Natsu and pulling him close. "But we still can't trust…" "what you still can't trust her, that's pretty hypocritical coming from you Erza" Natsu interrupted the redhead but it was what he said that caused various guild members to go deathly silent and pray for the pinkette's safety.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the scarlet haired mage asked in a dangerously low tone, meanwhile Makarov just watched on from the second floor. It was about time that his children just accepted Natsu's decision. "Are you serious Erza, Jellal" was all Natsu simply said causing Erza to stiffen up. "That's different" Erza tried to defend herself as her fringe shadowed her eyes.

"No it isn't, Jellal not only tried to sacrifice you to bring back Zeref but also killed someone important to you and turned your friends against you. Then when he came back during Nirvana you trusted him just because he had forgotten what he did and wanted to help. Well Sorano's here now, trying to atone for everything she has done and wants to help me and the guild, I trust her no I love her so why can't you and the rest of the guild trust me when I say she's a good person!" Natsu shouted loud enough for the entire guild to hear causing Erza to take a few shaky steps back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so angry Erza" Natsu apologised causing Erza to shake her head, "No you're right, you both are; I don't know what you went through Sorano and Natsu you're right I am being a hypocrite" Erza admitted surprising everyone especially Lucy who thought Erza would be the last person to crumble like this.

"If you really trust her that much Natsu then I'll trust you as well" Erza admitted before she left the guild leaving an awkward silence in the air making Natsu think that he would have to buy her some strawberry cheesecake to make up with her. "Okay brats now that that's taken care of S-class trials are in a week but for now let's party" the old guild master shouted before signalling for Natsu and Sorano to come up to his office.

"What's up gramps?" Natsu asked casually as he folded his hand behind his head, "The council is what's up my boy, here" Makarov said sternly as he held a letter out for Natsu to take, "Those bastards again what the hell do they want?" Natsu asked in a fed up tone before taking the letter and reading it which caused his eyes to widen. "You gotta be kidding me gramps, this is bullshit the council is obviously trying to pull some crap, you know how the operate!" Natsu shouted so loud that that some of the partying guild members could hear him from down stairs.

"I'm sorry Natsu but as a test the council has ordered that Sorano not participate in our trials and remain behind at the guild; if she does so for entire of the trials she will no longer require you to escort her every she goes" Makarov explained, to an ordinary person this would sound like an easy good deal. But no-one in Fairy tail was ordinary and they all knew that the council wasn't exactly friendly with the guild.

"Natsu it's alright if I just stay behind at the house the ruins will protect me from the council if that's what you're worried about besides all I have to do is behave right and even at that I have Draco and Caelum to protect me" Sorano spoke in a reassuring way making Natsu release a sigh as he knew should the council actually try something Sorano was capable of defending herself but it didn't mean he wasn't going to take precautions.

With that all said and done the duo and Makarov returned to the party and drank for the entire night with a guild brawl breaking out here and there amongst the men while Mira and some of the other females got some of the details from Sorano about her night with Natsu, all in all Sorano found herself slowly but surely mixing into the guild's activities as the night went on and she began to imagine what her life would have been like if she had escaped the tower and got to Fairy tail like Erza had.

 **Chapter end**

 **Please don't kill me I know this chapter was quite jumpy and not quite the usual flow of the story but it was just the best way I was able to write it. Also don't get the wrong interpretation, I in no way hate Erza I just dislike some of her characteristics, in my opinion I find her a bit arrogant and hypocritical but only sometimes but what I really dislike about her is the seemingly infinite power of friendship power up she gets. Once again in my own opinion in the GMG I thought that Kagura was a lot Stronger than Erza but of course with unlimited friendship bonus she in a weakened state was able to block Kagura's unsheathed archenemy full power energy slash thing which should have easily defeated her I would have accepted second origin being used there but the way it was done made Kagura out to be not as strong as she is. Anyway despite the faults of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Joy

**Been a while for this story, but I was thinking up how I wanted to do things but eventually it came to me and here it is. At any rate I hope you enjoy this chapter it took a while but better late than never.**

It was needless to say that in all the time the members took in preparation for the S-class trials Natsu had gone through every expense imaginable to make sure that during the week he was going to be away that Sorano would be absolutely safe. He had gotten Freed to in his own words 'superfy' the already present ruines, he got alarm systems and fortified his house to the point where it resembled a military bunker. Currently everyone was at the making final preps for the trials as they were to start the next day.

But before that could happen Sorano wanted to make things right with her previous spirits, she had decided that she had been putting it off for long enough and she didn't want to any further. So with a little encouragement from Natsu she had now confronted Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked with venom in her voice glaring at Sorano, "I want to apologise to you and your spirits" Sorano said in an even tone while Natsu watched on from the side-lines to make sure nothing bad happens. "Oh you think apologising is gonna make things right with them" Lucy said sarcastically before Loke appeared beside. "I may not speak for the other spirits but I do for myself, what you've done cannot be erased or made up for by a simple apology" Loke said in a slightly angry tone.

"I know that but it's a start so please, please let me apologize to Aries and the others" Sorano said clenching her fists as she did so, it wasn't out of anger but more so because she was scared to face Aries and the others again. "I won't late you near Aries ever again!" Natsu was getting ready to step in when he noticed Loke's right fist glowing an orange yellow colour but before he could do.

" **I don't recommend that Leo!"** a dep voice said a Sorano's white key glowed before revealing Draco in-between the two celestial mages. "Who the hell are you?" Loke asked glaring at the newcomer. **"I am Draco, a new celestial spirit born between the union of Lady Sorano's and Sir Natsu's magic; in a sense I am their child"** Draco said in a completely even voice making all those present widen their eyes at the statement.

"How can you create a celestial spirit?" Lucy asked Loke who could only shrug, "With one of these" Sorano said simply before revealing her white key to Loke and Lucy. "I've never seen a key like that, do you know anything about it" once again the blonde asked Loke. "Sorry I've never seen anything like" Loke said surprising Lucy, if the leader of the Zodiac didn't know then the only other person she could think of would be the celestial spirit king.

"Can we please get back to matter at hand, please even if it's just Aries I really want to apologise?" Sorano asked but this time her voice was much sadder than before. Lucy looked to Loke before they exchanged a nod. "Fine but don't try anything funny" Loke warned before Lucy swipe Aries key through the air summoning her.

"Hi Aries long time no see" Sorano said with a smile upon the spirit's arrival however things could have gone better and immediately Aries jumped behind Loke causing Sorano to frown. "Aries, please I just want to say something" Sorano pleaded with the Ram spirit but she just turned away from her, "No go away, i don't want to hear it" Aries practically shouted resulting in Sorano frowning before sending Draco back through his gate. If it was gonna be like this with all her previous spirits, then it would just prove to be even more painful than not apologising.

The white haired stellar spirit mage began walking away but not before looking over her shoulder, the frown still present on her face. "I'm sorry for everything, that's all I wanted to say" Sorano's tone was saddened even if she tried to hide it. She continued to walk until she was beside Natsu, "Let's go I don't know if I can stay here for the rest of the day; I haven't exactly been feeling too good the last couple of mornings" the stellar spirit mage revealed before Natsu took in her unusually pale complexion.

"If you want we can go to Porlyusica to see if anything's wrong" Natsu asked as the pair continued to walk out of the guild and into the town. Sorano just shook her head, "I don't think it's anything serious, I'm probably just hungry; I haven't been eating properly these last few days either so that's most likely it" Sorano revealed causing Natsu to bare a thoughtful expression, "Well it matches up time wise, hopefully your right" Natsu said with his trademark grin before they went home for the rest of the day and Sorano asked Natsu for some very weird food requests even by his standard.

 **Next day Hargeon Port**

"Are you sure you'll be fine I can stay if you want"

"Natsu it's okay"

"No but I mean you know…"

"I'm not a kid I'm capable of taking care of myself, in fact I think I'm older than you"

"That's beside the point I just wanna make sure you're safe and okay, you're still not feeling well"

It was the day of the trials and the all the members participating in the trials were in the port waiting on the ship for Natsu to finish. "Shut up and listen" Sorano ordered and like an obedient little dog Natsu did so. "I'll be fine, the guild will look after me; I've made a few friends things will work out but it's your job to make you come back to me an S-class wizard" Sorano said with a bright smile but Natsu was still a little worried and Sorano could see it in his facial expression. "Will it make you feel better if I promise to go see Porlyusica whenever I'm not feeling well" Sorano suggested while holding out her pinkie finger.

"Fine" Natsu grumbled out before hooking his own around hers, "Oi love birds hurry up we ain't got all day" Makarov shouted from the ship. "I'll be waiting for you here one week from now okay" Sorano said with a smile before Natsu hugged her and the two temporarily went their separate ways neither one suspecting the events of the future to transgress as they did.

 **Next Morning (Porlyusica's Hut)**

"Again I'm sorry for troubling you so early in the morning miss Porlyusica" Sorano said apologetically as she sat on the fairy tail medic's spare infirmary bed. "It's alright, I was informed by the fireball that you hadn't been feeling well these last couple of days: at any rate if my suspicions are correct it would explain your symptoms however, its best if we're completely sure here" the old medic said as she handed Sorano a pregnancy test surprising the celestial spirit mage slightly.

"Honestly I knew Makarovs runts were careless but this is a new level" Porlyusica said in a disappointed tone. "I'm not referring to you" she added on to make sure Sorano didn't feel like all of it was directed at her. However, Sorano had yet to snap from the shock, "A-are you sure, couldn't it be anything else?" the white haired bombshell asked shakily causing the old medic to sigh.

"It could but we mustn't dismiss the possibility, especially since you two have done it" Porlyusica replied with a knowing look. "Oh don't give me that look, one of the girls came to me one day to ask about medicinal herbs, they thought it would be a good way to start up a conversation" Porlyusica revealed slightly embarrassing Sorano before she took the test and went for some privacy.

After a few minutes Porlyusica was beginning to get worried, Sorano was taking a pretty long time although she could guess why. "Girl is everything alright in there" the medic asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. Meanwhile on the inside Sorano stared blankly at the newly turned positive test, she had a mixture of emotions at the moment. She neither wanted nor didn't want this, it was strange.

Taking a deep breath in Sorano got up and unlocked the door making her way out, "It's positive" she muttered just loud enough for Porlyusica to hear, the older woman let out a knowing sigh, judging from her tone she could tell the celestial mage was dancing between the lines of her emotions. "So how do you feel about this?" Porlyusica asked curiously but Sorano just shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I feel anything, I need time; I'm only a week along so I think I'll wait until Natsu comes back" Sorano answered truthfully. "That's probably for the best, it isn't uncommon among pregnant women to be like this; it's usually caused from the shock, I'm gonna assume you never expected to be a mother at least for a while yet" Porlyusica informed the white haired mage.

"Well not until I met Natsu, as a dark mage I never considered being a mother; it wasn't that the thought wasn't appealing to me it's just that I could never subject a child to that life, the life I lived" Sorano replied as she made her way to the door. "Are you sure you'll be able to make it home alright?" Porlyusica asked in worry but Sorano just smiled, "thanks for the concern but Draco should be able to get me back to the house" Sorano replied and before Porlyusica could argue with the celestial spirit mage about the dangers of using magic during pregnancy Draco appeared of his own accord.

" **Please don't worry I'm here curtesy of my own magic"** the dragon spirit said as they made their way outside the hut before he lifted Sorano up. "Please be sure to come back to me for regular check-ups" Porlyusica added in before they took off back to the house.

 **Back at Natsu's house**

Upon arrival back home Sorano was set in bed by Draco before he went off to prepare something for his master. She was about to argue she wasn't that helpless yet as well as how much pain he would be causing himself by being in the human world for longer than necessary.

" **There is no need for concern Lady Sorano, I'm different from the other celestial spirits because I'm made up of part of sir Natsu's magic I can stay longer in the human world of my own accord than any of the zodiac spirits"** Draco informed his master surprising her greatly, from the stories she had heard from Natsu apparently Leo was able to survive three years outside of the celestial spirit world.

"Really? Then how long can you sustain yourself?" Sorano asked in a mixture of curiosity and surprise. **"I can survive two years before the pain starts to set in then possible a further three it would depend on what sort of stress factors would be hindering my body in this world"** Draco continued to explain before he surrounded himself in a glow that temporarily blinded Sorano.

When the light dispersed it revealed a much more human and smaller Draco, although he was still bigger than Sorano he was now closer to the size of Gajeel. **"In this shape my magic is much more contained such is another reason why I can survive for such an extended period of time"** Draco said before giving a bow and making his way into the kitchen.

Over the next couple of hours Draco did everything for Sorano from cleaning the house, to doing any shopping that was required, to cooking etc. you name it he did It and never once did he allow Sorano out of bed. The next couple of days of solitude not including Draco's presence gave Sorano a great amount of time to sort her emotions over this whole ordeal. It was still a shock, she was only nineteen and by the time the nine months were up she'd be twenty and having a kid by the age of twenty was a scary prospect to her.

She had never expected to ever have the chance of having a kid in the first place, she wasn't prepared, she didn't know what she was gonna need, how to handle it, hell she didn't even know how to hold a child. The biggest worry for her was what if the child hated her, that possibility alone scared her more than anything else in her entire life. However, as more time passed even if it was subconsciously she began thinking up of names, names for boys, for girls and even unisex names just to be safe.

Slowly but sure she found herself getting more and more into the idea, inhibitions and fears were replaced by excitement and impatience. With every passing day that Draco entered the bedroom he found more and more lists of names, things to get for the child as well as a list of her latest cravings some of which no mortal creature should ever dare try. However, after a week passed the celestial spirit mage much to her spirits protest insisted he take her to Hargeon port so she could greet Natsu.

As much as Draco wanted to dissuade her he was unable to and soon found himself taking her to her desired location. Upon arrival in the port town a few hours later Sorano was puzzled as to why the guilds boat was nowhere in sight. "Maybe some bad weather held them up a bit, I'll bet they'll show up if we wait a while" Sorano suggested before with the help of Draco she made her way over to a bench, thanks to her new look Sorano didn't need to bother with hiding her face anymore which was a relief in its own way it made her feel like less of a criminal in some sense.

Sorano waited and waited, and then waited some more until finally the sun set and still there was no sign of Natsu and the others. **"Maybe we should head back to the guild to see if they know anything"** Draco suggested earning a nod from his summoner. However, when they arrived at the guild they didn't expect to see what they had, everyone was sobbing and crying; it was only when they heard the doors close behind her they turned their attention to her and almost everyone gave her a sympathetic look. Those who weren't simply couldn't bear to give her the news, Sorano herself was getting really anxious from the dreary dismal atmosphere in the usually lively guild.

"W-what's wrong?" Sorano asked although she didn't know why, she was afraid to hear the answer, it took a while for someone to find their stomach and tell her. Eventually Macao came up to her, "I'm not quite sure how to put this even remotely delicately Sorano, but I'm sorry Tenrou Island and everyone on it were wiped out by Acnologia" Macao said in a solemn tone and in a split second Sorano's world came crashing down.

"You're joking right that can't be right, they had three dragonslayers how could they lose?" Macao probably would have lost it for the tenth time that day but upon hearing how broken and emotionless Sorano's voice was he lost any rage that may have been building up. Instead he went on to explain everything the magic council had conveyed to them from their interference to Grimoire Heart to Zeref and finally the black Dragon. All in all, it was a lot to take in; in fact it was too much for Sorano to take in to the point where she had to leave.

She couldn't believe this was happening she wouldn't believe that they were gone, that he was gone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No-one had the heart to go face the celestial spirit mage as she left the guild to go home. However, they had to eventually as Sorano stopped coming to the guild all together. They weren't so worried when it was only a few days at first but when a few days became an entire month.

But even when Macao, Wakabe and a few of the other members found Natsu's house they were halted by the ruines Freed created none of them could get through them nor could they read them. Luckily they weren't the only ones who were worried about the celestial spirit mage, Porlyusica had come to check up on her herself when she hadn't come to the regular check-up, but that was only one reason. The old medic knew Sorano was most likely taking this a lot harder than anyone else in the guild, sure they had known Natsu and the others a lot longer but Sorano would now have to raise a child by herself and possibly explain one day to the child what happened to the father.

"Porlyusica what are you doing here?" Macao asked in a clueless manner causing the old woman to click her tongue. "You fools truly are ignorant of things aren't you, to treat a patient of course" the medic chided confusing the group, "Wait what's wrong with her is she sick?" Laki asked in worry causing Porlyusica to shake her head. "If she hasn't told you yet it's not my place to say so" the pinkette said before she continued up to the door of the house.

Much to the groups surprise the ruines allowed Porlyusica to pass through, "Child open up it's me" the medic said as she knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened revealing a very tired looking Sorano who had very visible bags under her red puffy eyes. "What did you come here for?" Sorano asked in a monotonous voice.

"Don't give me that, you know very well why I'm here" Porlyusica said as she made her way into the house closing the door behind her, thankfully unlike she had always imagined the house to be it wasn't a pigsty but she factored that down to Sorano and Draco's doing. "You look dreadful child, I understand that recent events have left you shaken and emotionally hurt but that is no excuse not to take proper care of yourself, you're not only endangering your own life but another as well" Porlyusica said as she watched Sorano slowly making her way over to the closest chair before gently plopping herself down on it.

The medic's expression turned to one of concern when she saw the emotionless look in celestial spirit mage's eyes. "You realise I'm not the only one who's worried, everyone is, you have the entire guild to lean, to them you are as much a part of their family now whether you yourself believe it or not" Porlyusica said placing a hand on the celestial spirit mage's shoulder before she set her medicine bag on the coffee table and carried out her routine check-up. It only took a few minutes to carry out but that didn't mean it was any less important.

"Please don't forget from now about the check-ups, the further in you get the more crucial they get" the old medic said as she went to leave the house. Sorano realised it was unfair of her to worry everyone like she was, not to mention keeping them in the dark about her pregnancy but to her it wasn't just as easy as coming out and saying it.

Still even though a month had passed since the announced deaths of the Tenrou team Sorano had still yet to accept that, in fact she wouldn't. She refused to believe that they were gone, that he was gone, hence why whenever she could persuade Draco she would go down to Hargeon port and wait there for hours on end. She did it in out until it became a routine part of her life, one day turned into many days which then turned into weeks and finally months.

After the first few months of waiting and nothing, depression slowly kicked in and the reality of having to live without him had become more real. Although she had started coming back to the guild after roughly three months which was followed up with her giving the guild an explanation along with revealing she was pregnant turned out to be the pick me up the guild needed even if there were mixed feelings about it. On the positive they were excited that the guild was gonna gain a new member and the girls to start discussing stuff with the celestial spirit mage.

On the negative side they were all aware that Natsu was the father so bringing him up was a big no, but they still offered her comfort whatever it was worth to her at this stage. Despite everyone's excitement about the pregnancy Sorano was stuck deep in her depression, she may have been three months along but she couldn't get passed the emotional block she had, she had no idea just how close her answer was.

 **6 months later**

Of all the days for the child to come it had to be today, Sorano was now at the nine-month stage and ready to pop; but what was so special about today, why it was her birthday of course; 18th September X785, Sorano's twentieth birthday. Right now it was approximately three in the morning and Sorano was at Porlyusica's place in the worst pain she'd ever been in throughout her entire life.

"Don't you dare stop we're almost there just a little farther!" the medic was shouting at the soon to be mother encouraging her on. "I can't, the pain is too much" Sorano cried back as she gripped the bed sheets. "I said you aren't stopping so you aren't stopping, one final big push and your there" Porlyusica shouted as she aided Sorano as much as possible. Steeling herself the celestial spirit mage gave one final push until she had no strength left. There was silence for a few minutes as she watched Porlyusica walk away with a bundle of blankets.

The old medic then came back a few moments later before high pitched wailing broke through the silence. "Congratulations it's a girl" the medic said with one of her rare smiles as she handed the small infant rapped in the buddle of blankets. Taking the tiny person in her arms Sorano felt something stir within her when she lay her eyes upon her daughter, something she had not felt in a long time something that made her lip quiver as she stared into the child's cerulean eyes that blinked and flickered open from the light filtering in to the room.

"Have you thought of a name?" Porlyusica asked curiously as she watched Sorano gently rock the child in her arm. "Yeah tonnes I just can't decide" Sorano said as she held the child in one arm while she held out a finger of her other hand around the child's face. The child slowly went to wrap her fingers around Sorano's outstretched one and upon contact the celestial spirit mage realised what it was that she was missing all this time as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes

"…Joy…"

 **Chapter end**

 **There we go, I'm sorry if this chapter was so jumpy and mushy in places but that's the way I wanted to write this chapter; also I'm sorry for those of you who wanted Natsu to somehow survive or be left behind but I felt that wouldn't have suited the direction of this story in particular. At any rate I hope you enjoyed this chapter all the same, I'm trying to update the majority of this my stories before I go to university so hopefully that happens.**


	9. Chapter 9 Celestial Spirit King

**Yay I'm back with this story, gonna be honest along with my demons are my favourite Natsu orientated stories while my favourite is believing it or not Dragon tale. At any rate, I really wanted to get back to this story than I intended more so for the sake of doing an in between chapter or two to show Sorano's progress as a mother and how she's coping with being a single parent. So, without much further ado let's get on with the story.**

Three months to the day of Joy's birth had passed and not once during that time did Sorano go to the guild which worried them a lot. Sometimes she would have Draco send them letters telling them she was fine just that she was in no condition nor had the time to go out. Of course, this wasn't a complete lie while feeding, burping changing and putting the child to up a good portion of her everyday life she still made it her goal to be able to get to Hargeon port even if she had to cut it back to once every two weeks.

"Lady Sorano while the child's health is our top priority I believe your own is another top contender, please while your child sleeps try and get something proper to eat and perhaps a bit of exercise or at the very least some meditation in" Draco said in a calm tone as he entered the living room in his more condensed form.

"Please Draco I know you're just caring for my well-being but I'm too tired" the dragon spirit could hear how tired his master was due to how hoarse her voice was. Sorano would admit any day of the week that she needed to secure some exercise time pronto for various reasons. The main reasons being that she had yet to do anything to about the baby fat that had stayed after the pregnancy while the other reason was that due to the pregnancy certain parts of her body had gotten bigger which meant her balance was a little off and her back was sore as hell.

However, despite all the hardship Sorano still loved her child with a fierce burning passion and as much of the thought of Natsu never coming back petrified her it didn't mean she wouldn't love her child any less and wouldn't try any less to give her daughter the life she deserved. Little did she know that someone was about to try and challenge that.

Only a few hundred metres down the road from the house was a battalion of ruin knights, "It certainly took long enough, I didn't think the house would be so well hidden" the man that appeared to be the commander said in an exhausted tone before he turned to his troops. "Now men due to the desertion of commander Doran bolt as the next highest ranking officer in this battalion have been promoted by newly appointed council executive Lahar, today's mission is simple up the road there's a house and inside is our target" the new commander explained causing his troops to look around in confusion.

"But sir who is our target, and why such a large group for one person?" a random soldier asked causing everyone to nod in agreement. "The individual in question is quite dangerous, her name is Sorano Aguria but some of you may know her better by her dark mage code name Angel" the squad commander said in a serious tone making some of the soldiers go wide eyed.

"Woah! You serious!"

"One of the Oracion Seis!"

"I heard even with Iron rock Jura and Erza Scarlet they still had a tough time against each of the Seis"

Mumbles began resounding throughout the group suggesting that even with such a large group of ruin mages there was no way they were ready for a Bahram Alliance member. "Stay calm men, we are many, she is one and remember as a celestial spirit mage her greatest weakness is her keys, without them she can't do anything" the commander called out rallying his men before leading them further up the path until the house came into view. Unfortunately for them as a dragon spirit Draco had all the advanced senses of one and heard them a good distance away.

"Lady Sorano please go hide with the child in the cress, I smell a large group of unfamiliar people coming" Draco said in a dangerous tone before he began to proceed out the back of the house. Taking a quick peek Sorano could see that the unfamiliar scents belonged to ruin knights causing panic to set in, she was in no shape to fight.

" **Please stay calm Lady Sorano and Do as I asked of you, I'll send them packing although I imagine what I'm about to do may scar the child"** Draco contacted the stellar spirit mage telepathically before his wings erupted from his back and a large red dragon crested magic circle appeared up in the sky gaining the attention of all the ruin knights.

"Commander look what is that, could she be summoning a spirit?!" one of the soldiers asked in fear evident by the lance shaking in his hands. Then at break neck speeds Draco shot up into the sky before entering the magic circle. Thunder clouds began to gather and apart from the odd thunder clap all was silent or that was until "Forward men we must not deviant from our…"

" **RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

"A d-dragon!?"

"N-No way their meant to be Extinct!"

"I thought Acnologia was the only one left!"

With a loud booming roar the sky parted to reveal Draco in his true dragon form before the mighty spirit landed mere metres away from the squad of ruin knights. **"HOW DARE PUNY INSECTS LIKE YOURSELF DEFILE MY FOREST, ONLY THOSE I PERMIT TO LIVE HERE MAY DO SO!"** Draco boomed out slamming one of his large clawed hands to the ground shaking it a bit just to add to the effect.

"T-then what about her, she's a human and she's an evil wizard to boot?" the commander asked plucking up some courage from somewhere. **"It's obvious then isn't it, I'm permitting her to live here or perhaps it's because I'm an evil dragon and she's the princess"** Draco said and he smirked when he saw the commander's reaction. He knew that the commander could tell he was messing with him.

" **As fun as this is…"** Draco started before pausing and raising himself up onto his hind legs before narrowing his eyes in the most serious way any of the knights had ever seen before. **"If you or the council so much as think as laying another hand on this human then I will tear your precious council apart are we clear!?"** Draco shouted before the group of knights furiously nodded, **"NOW BEGONE!"** letting out a colossal roar of fire into the air Draco sent the knights packing screaming for their lives.

Once they were a good enough distance away Draco reverted back to his condensed form but he was completely exhausted, that took more out of me than I thought so what the spirits said was true they are no longer in this plain of existence but still live. Guess it makes sense as far as the transformation goes" the spirit said to himself before he fixed himself up and began to make his way back into the house to see how Sorano and Joy were.

 **In the house after the roar**

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"There, there, shush, shush mommy's here" Sorano comforted the wailing child in her arms rocking her back and forth gently. The celestial spirit mage watched through the window as Draco's large form landed in between the ruin knights and the house with a loud thud. She quickly turned her attention to the infant in her arms and continued to rock her child softly telling her everything would be fine.

A few moments later Draco came into the cress to find the know awake Joy laying in the arms of her sleeping mother causing the dragon spirit. "I suppose all these late nights and lack of food have just really took their toll on her, it's to be expected; she's only human" Draco commented before he placed the infant back into its cot followed by placing the mother in the temporary bed set up beside the cot. The dragon spirit stayed in the room for a few more minutes until Joy eventually went back to sleep, when she did so Draco quietly made his way out of the room before he entered the living space where he took a seat for a well needed think.

 **Flashback Approximately 2 months ago**

 **It had barely passed the week point since Joy's birth and already Draco found himself helping out all over the place not that he minded, he basically lived to be of use when he wasn't of some sort of use he felt incomplete. That wasn't to say he didn't get any down time whenever she saw fit or felt she had the day under control Sorano would tell Draco or in most cases command him to do something leisurely with his time and today was just another one of those days.**

 **The dragon spirit had gotten very much into fishing, not that he needed to eat he just liked fishing, as calm and collected as he always was he felt that it helps bring him closer to nature unfortunately today wasn't going to be one of those days** _ **. "Hhm something seems off the fish aren't biting like usual wonder what it could be"**_ **Draco thought to himself before he felt a communication link being established with him.**

" _ **That would be because of me new one"**_ **a powerful voice sounded from within the confines of Draco's mind** _ **. "Who are you, where are you?"**_ **the dragon spirit asked as he looked all around him.** _ **"Trust me it's better if I bring you to me, I have a message concerning your master's partner"**_ **the voice said making Draco go wide eyed.** _ **"Do you truly have information on the whereabouts of Sir Natsu and his comrades!?"**_ **Draco demanded to know.**

 **Before he knew he felt the familiar pull of the spirit world, not once since the disappearance of the Tenrou team had Draco went back to the spirit world the felling was almost foreign to him now. In a flash of golden light, he was gone only to appear seconds later with the same golden flash in a world filled with a multitude of colourful starts and lights.**

 **However, he wasn't alone standing in front of Draco were 10 of the twelve zodiac gates as well as none other than** _ **"You're the…" "Hello new one I'm the Celestial Spirit King as I'm sure you know judging by your expression"**_ **the towering moustached spirit ruler said with a grin and folded arms. It took Draco a moment to recompose himself.**

" _ **So, what's this about Sir Natsu and the others?"**_ **the dragon spirit asked in a serious tone getting right down to the point causing Loki or Leo to click his tongue in Irritation. "** _ **Look Dragon boy what we're doing breaks strict celestial code so be grateful and pay attention"**_ **Aquarious shouted in a very agitated tone.**

" _ **Your master's partner Natsu Dragneel and all his comrades still live, we know this much as the keys that Lucy Heartphillia was contracted with, the contract is still active"**_ **Capricorn said in calm and collected tone making Draco's eyes widen.** _ **"So they're all alive, Lady Sorano and her fellow guildmates will be so thrilled to know"**_ **Draco said with a fanged grin but it faded when he saw the look on the spirit king's face.**

" _ **I'm not allowed to tell them are I stache face?" the dragon spirit asked although it was more of a rhetorical question than anything. "Tell me young one do you know what celestial code we are breaking by what we are about to ask of you?"**_ **the spirit king asked resulting in Draco shaking his head.** _ **"Thought as much"**_ **Loki mumbled out earning a snarl from Draco,** _ **"Leo enough return to your celestial confines at once!"**_ **the Celestial Spirit King boomed before the lion spirit gave a shrug and disappeared.**

" _ **Do nothing other than acting under the orders of your contracted wizard to change the course of things, what we are asking of you is too look after our dear friends that remain in Fairy tail; without the core members, the guild will crumble in a matter of time"**_ **the spirit king said in a solemn voice.** _ **"Because their contracts are still active, whatever force is keeping Lucy and the others safe that same force is also keeping her contracted spirits here in the spirit world"**_ **the king explained causing Draco to sigh.**

" _ **It's like they are all being kept on an entirely different plain of existence and if I'm to believe what I hear you were created from the union of two magics one of which is now trapped on this plain, so keep in mind this may possibly lead to implications down the road if you're using your own magic to keep yourself in Earthland"**_ **the celestial spirit king added making the dragon spirit nod.**

" _ **I see I understand, even if they could come to Earthland to help the guild I believe Leo is the only one who could deal with the pain but there's only so much he could do; even at that I'm sorry I have more pressing issues than the guild"**_ **Draco said regrettably as he began walking away only to be halted by the enormous blade of a star hilted blade.**

" _ **ARE YOU REFUSING TO HELP DO YOU NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR MASTERS GUILD!"**_ **the spirit king bellowed out as his sword gained a rainbowish glow to it.** _ **"DON'T DARE QUESTION MY CONCERN FOR MY MASTER AND THOSE SHE CARES ABOUT!"**_ **Draco snapped back at the spirit king as he began glowing a blackish red colour before shifting to his more draconic form.**

" _ **If you were so well informed spirit king then you'd know my master has a new born child, and right now Lady Sorano and her daughter Lady Joy take all priority in my life as her contracted spirit, now return me to Earthland!"**_

 _ **Flash back end**_

Draco's eyes flickered open, "I must have drifted off to sleep…I've been doing that a lot lately, heh I didn't even know celestial spirits could sleep until a few weeks ago, the things you learn" Draco mused to himself thinking about all the interesting little facts he had learned over the last three or so months even the stuff about himself. As a celestial spirit, he didn't need to eat human food but he wasn't unable to it just wasn't a way to sustain his body like going back to the spirit world or depending on his master.

When he first tried, it he would probably be best described as someone who could rival Natsu in terms of mannerisms and in the sheer volume of food consumed. Very rarely did spirits need sleep but Draco liked his when he got it, because unlike most other spirits he could dream. But that dream, that was no mere dream. He remembered that day all too well and in some cases he wished he had learned nothing of what the spirit king had said.

When he thought back on it Draco was just glad he didn't antagonise the celestial spirit king, it hurt him just thinking what the king of the 88 constellations could have done to him even in his full dragon form. **"She of all people deserves to know, I'm not one of them; I'm not like them so why should I abide by their rulings?"** Draco thought to himself before a scary after thought came to his mind, the very parting words of the celestial spirit king himself.

' _ **Tell a soul of what I told you today and I will erase your constellation from existence!'**_

 **Chapter end**

 **Bit of a shit way to end a chapter and I know I'm making the celestial spirits out to be real dicks her, specifically Loki and old stache face but for the sake of progress always remember its for the sake of progress. Next chapter of this I'll be aiming to make longer with the start as a continuation of this story but I'll switch over to a time skip at some point but not up to the seven year one. And next chapter title will be called to live or not to live which I know already gives some massive spoilers as to what will happen in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 That which gives me Courage

**Yes, and I'm back to this story, in all honesty I really wanted to get back to this sooner but like I stated in one of my previous chapters for my dxd crossover I had exams and there was a severe writers block and motivation was at an all-time low. However, I've finished my exams now so I should be able to update a bit more frequently now as long as I can organise the chapters around work. Enough rambling on with the story.**

' _ **Tell a soul of what I told you today and I will erase your constellation from existence!'**_

Almost a year had passed since that day, and Draco's conscious had been growing heavier with every passing day. He had kept all the information the celestial spirit king had revealed to himself but an unprecedented weight of guilt and shame felt like it was eating him from the inside out.

"I don't know what I'm more afraid of, the fact that I could die or the fact that if I tell her I won't be able to protect Lady Sorano and Joy, not to mention the possibility of them getting dragged into this" Draco muttered aloud to himself as he walked the path back to the house, shopping in hand.

Over the course of the last year or so he had been doing what he could to financially help the guild, the hardest thing he would admit was definitely convincing Macao to allow him to take S-class jobs. But with a little financial wizardry explaining that if he didn't with the guilds projected income brought in by current members then after two years they would be forced out of Magnolia with no guild to call home.

Of course, that was the worst-case picture, the brighter but not too bright picture would be, yes still leaving magnolia but if they could get the support of another guild to help them until they build up a new hall. Naturally Macao couldn't refuse at this point so reluctantly he agreed, Draco found it understandable, it wasn't everyday basically a complete stranger walks up to you asking if they can help by doing S-class missions.

"I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight, according to Lady Sorano Joy has been at least trying to eat more solid food" the dragon spirit pondered to himself as he recollected the last year. During this time Joy had definitely done a good bit of growing and somethings were becoming a bit more noticeable was that the child definitely had her father's appetite. If anything could be said about the child's hair it was that it was a shade of pink but not quite that of her fathers.

In fact it looked as if someone had taken the shades from Natsu's and Sorano's hair a blended them together, resulting in a light pastel cherry-blossom pink colour. The child must have also acquired her sense of adventure from her father as both Draco and Sorano could tell that he would be a handful in that sense as she continued to grow.

*Shatter*

Hearing a shattering sound come from inside the house Draco rushed into the house seeing a shocked Sorano standing in the middle of the room with shards of broken glass at her feet. "No way, is this really happening?" she suddenly asked with widened eyes as she stared what written on the letter in her hand.

Curiosity getting the better of him Draco took the letter and read its contents; it had been sent to the guild but addressed to Sorano, Draco's own slited pupils dilating as he read on. "Please rest assured Lady Sorano I won't let them lay a hand on either you or Joy but I'm going to need you to tell me what you know of these Brain and Midnight fellows as they seem to be familiar with you although I doubt they now your current location but still every little helps" Draco said in a calm tone but the celestial spirit mage right now was like a brick wall.

"Lady Sorano!" He tried again this time in a slightly sterner tone bringing her back to reality, "Huh? O-h yeah sure I'll tell you what I know but it's not at all a pleasant story" Sorano warned before although reluctantly she began telling Draco about her time in the tower of heaven and how it led to her joining the Oracion Seis, as well as all the awful things she did.

"So you see I truly am an awful person and that's why Brain is coming for me again, he knows how to manipulate me, I imagine if he and Midnight are out of prison then the rest of the six got out with them…. ugh, why, why can't I just leave my pat behind" the celestial mage called out as she suddenly felt as if she was a hollow shell.

"Are you sure that leaving your past behind you is the right solution here?" Draco asked confusing Sorano a great deal, "What do you mean, with a past like that what else can I do?" she retorted and in her defence Draco could see where she was coming from. "I'm mean would it not be better to face whatever it is that you're running from, luckily I won't let it come to that, if they try and forcibly take you I'll crush them without a second thought" Draco reassured the spirit mage making her smile.

"Thanks Draco, that makes me feel better, honestly I don't know what would happen if Brain found out about Joy" Sorano replied as she started picking up the shards of broken glass and wrapping them up in paper.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that very few people know about this, then isn't it?" Draco responded with a gentle smile. "Draco it's coming up to the date everyone disappeared do you think it would be possible if we could go down to the pier for an hour or two, I mean I'm sure nobody would recognise me from how I look now compared to my wanted profile?" Sorano asked with a sincere smile.

Sure enough one would have to either be told they were the same person or have a keen eye to spot the similarities. For one her wanted profile in the lacrima archives and wanted poster gave off a sense of immaturity, not sexual immaturity but in the way one carried themselves, now she had the air of woman about her.

The looks were also quite different, for one she didn't dress as provocatively any more instead Sorano opted to cover up a bit more skin. Her hair had lengthened significantly as well and her facial features seemed softer, not that many would be paying attention to her face and it wasn't because she wasn't beautiful, no she was gorgeous it was and this statement is mostly aimed towards the male populace of Fiore; but most people would be either be paying attention to her award-winning sweater busters or her hypnotic posterior.

"Providing no council members are around I most certainly can arrange such a thing for you my Lady" the dragon spirit said with a bow. "I assume it would be best if i more appropriately resemble a human if we're walking this town you call Hargeon?" Draco asked just to clarify earning a nod from the white-haired mother. "The anniversary isn't for another week anyway so we'll leave preparations for a few days" Sorano said with a faint smile before going in to the bedroom to check on her sleeping child.

Suddenly that earlier sensation of guilt from earlier grew in his chest as he saw the faint smile on his master's, she didn't even have to say his name for Draco to know that she still missed Natsu greatly and that she still hoped that he would somehow come back to her and joy.

 **1 week later**

"Are you ready Lady Sorano?" Draco asked now sporting a much more human look, he appeared a tall muscular man with neat slicked back black hair dressed as a butler or waiter much to Sorano's protest. "I really wish you would have worn something more comfortable looking" the celestial mage said in an amused tone as picked up joy and her coat.

"it's quite alright my lady I feel most comfortable when I'm dressed in such attire plus it emphasises our relationship of master and servant" the dragon spirit said causing the mother to sigh in response "And I'm afraid people might make some sort of weird implications from that" Sorano mumbled confusing the spirit a bit, "never mind let's get going"

Thankfully the last week had been uneventful and getting to the train proved rather easy, no one stopped her because they recognised, no council members and no sudden attempts at kidnappings from the Oracion Seis. IF anything, Sorano was only ever stopped when someone complimented her for her stunning good looks, or ask how she still looked so great despite becoming a mother so young and other times it was to ogle at Joy who seemed to relish and soak it all in.

The train journey itself wasn't too bad, joy slept for most of it and the carriage wasn't too crowded all in all the trio managed to arrive in Hargeon within a few hours. "Lady Sorano would you like me to carry Joy for a while seeing as she is asleep you seem rather tired and warm?" Draco asked as he looked up into the sky and not a cloud was in sight, it was probably one of the best days of the year Hargeon had seen weather wise.

"Really? Thanks lugging around a bag or two and carrying a growing child really does a number on your back" the celestial mage said with an exhausted smile before handing the child to her spirit and then proceeding to take her jumper off to reveal a sky blue crop top that almost seemed like it was a second skin on her. It also attracted the attention of a lot of people of the opposite sex, "I think I may need new clothes, I didn't take into account any growing I'd be doing" Sorano said to herself as she looked down and somewhat prided herself in her more than generous proportions.

"So where to now lady Sorano, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go before visiting the pier?" Draco asked curiously making his contractor think for a few seconds. "Well like I said I'm going to need new clothes so I suppose a clothing store" the mother said with a smile before they ventured off to complete the difficult task of procuring clothes that suited Sorano's tastes.

 **Later**

"Okay I think this will do" Sorano exclaimed with a triumphant smile plastered on her face before joy started to stir in Draco's arms. "I do believe it's getting close to feeding time" the spirit said earning a nod from his contractor. "Yeah, I surprised she slept as long as she did; now we just need to find somewhere to eat before we go there" the spirit mage said as her and Draco exchanged bags for child.

"As long as there are none of my old wanted pictures still up or rune knights in their I'm not too fussed where we eat; well as long as it's child friendly" the mother said in an even tone before smiling at her now fully awake child.

"I'll begin searching now" the dragon spirit said with a bow before moving off in search of a place suitable to Sorano's requirements, bags in tow. Sorano then walked to a more secluded area and waited a minute until Draco was gone before she called out to the presence she had felt watching over her.

"So how long did you plan on following me today?" she called out in a soft tone knowing her follower would hear her. The stellar spirit mage then heard a familiar laugh before a hooded figure rounded the corner. "Despite all the rumours I heard from those council shmucks in prison I still wouldn't have believed it until seeing it up close like this" the figure said in an amused voice causing Sorano to narrow her eyes.

"I wouldn't have believed you having a child let alone getting knocked up and hitched to Salamander of all people, Angel" the figure said in a smug tone before pulling down his hood revealing spiky maroon coloured hair. "That's not my name Cobra! If you're hear for the reason I think you are I'm sorry to disappoint but I won't be returning to the Oracion Seis; but then you probably already knew that" Sorano said as she held Joy closer to her.

"And why's that, I heard what happened to Salamander and the rest of those Fairy tail losers, they're all dead so what reason do you have to stay behind with a guild where the rest of the members probably still treat you like a criminal? You're better off coming back to join us, at least you'd be accepted for what you" Cobra asked in a dull bored voice.

"And what happens to my daughter, what sort of life can she have among thieves and murders?!" Sorano shouted just about having enough of Cobra at this stage. "Well that's simple just dump her with those losers at Fairy...what the?" Cobra had started to reply but the immediate surge of pressure created from Sorano's magic power forced the poison dragonslayer back as well as cracking the ground beneath her feet.

"If you're suggesting I abandon my daughter to help further Brain and Midnight's selfish goals you're sorely mistaken, I suggest you pull back for now ERIK; I'm very familiar with how your sound magic works and I'm more than confident as you are right now I can take you even while holding my child" Sorano said in a furious tone, however this was more of a threat than anything.

Cobra knew she wasn't messing around, for one the amount of magic she was radiating was a lot greater than it had ever been and two was because she used his real name, the members of the Seis only ever used each other's real names if they could follow up on a promise. "But then I again I won't have to fight you" Sorano added in a smug tone confusing the poison dragonslayer before a plume of dust erupted from the ground between them.

The dust was immediately cleared to reveal Draco now in his more dragonoid form, the bags from earlier most likely left somewhere safe. "I take it this is one of your former comrades Lady Sorano, how should I deal with him?" Draco asked as he got into a fighting stance. "Do as you please just don't kill him, I want the other members of the Seis to get a good Idea of why they shouldn't mess with me now" Sorano replied before she started walking away from the scene.

"What the hell are you, some sort of pet cause I aint ever heard of a dragon celestial spirit?" Cobra asked before trying to use his sound magic to get some information only to his surprise there was nothing. **"This is just like the time I fought Salamander but the Salamander couldn't do it on purpose"**

"You won't be able to read my thoughts and see my memories, a quick crash course for you; Sound magic doesn't work on temporal beings such as Celestial spirits" Draco said before lighting his hands ablaze in a crimson red fire. "Guess I'll be doing this the old-fashioned way" Cobra said to himself in frustration before his forearms became covered in purpled coloured scales.

" **Tch seems there was a few things midnight didn't account for, best bet is to avoid a long fight and get away as quick as possible"** the poison dragonslayer thought to himself before a smirk came over his face. As much as I'd love to brush up on my skills she isn't exactly my top priority so I'll be seeing you" Cobra shouted before slamming a poison coated fist into the ground causing a large dust cloud to cover the dark mage giving him the idle chance to escape.

However, no sooner than did Cobra try to escape did he find something wrap around his ankle before finding himself flung into a brick knocking the air clean out of him. "Great you have a tail as well, anything else I wanna know about?" Cobra said sarcastically. "Guess you haven't had much time to train in order to get back to your usual self with the entire council after you and your companions, have you?" Draco stated more so than asked.

"I should do right and just send you back to prison, but then your other guild members will just send someone else, so I suppose Lady Sorano's method has merit to it" the Draco spirit said in a neutral tone as Cobra got in too a defensive stance.

"Quit your blabberin' and let's get this on!" the dark mage shouted before he charged at the dragon spirit. **"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** a poison mist surrounded Cobra's fist and forearm before it took the shape of a claw. However just as he was about to hit the unflinching Draco the dragon spirit ducked underneath the strike.

"Too slow" Draco replied in a dangerous tone before slamming his knee into Erik's stomach followed up with an elbow strike to the back of the poison dragonslayer's head resulting in him crashing into the pavement. "Dammit…ugh" Cobra cursed before he was swiftly picked up and tossed into a nearby wall.

"It's a good thing there's no people around, otherwise it'd look like I was the villain here; now grit your teeth and take your punishment like a man!" Draco yelled before he unleashed an onslaught of punches upon the dark mage.

 **Later with Sorano**

"You really do take after him don't you joy, I can't think of anybody else that would be able to sleep through all that commotion" Sorano chuckled to herself as she nursed the child in her lap while sitting a table overlooking the pier of Hargeon port.

"Lady Sorano I have done as you wished" Draco called out from behind his master, "Ok thank you Draco, by the way where did you leave the bags?" Sorani found herself asking upon suddenly realising what was missing. "Not to worry, I had it all temporarily placed within my own celestial confines, think of it as my room within the celestial spirit world" Draco explained before swiftly disappearing and then reappearing with the aforementioned bags.

"Have you managed to acquire any food yet for yourself?" Draco asked upon his return, "Ah not yet, I was waiting for you to come back; I know as a celestial spirit you don't necessarily require food but it would be rude to start without you" Sorano explained which was only met by Draco crying in a most comical manner. "As I thought Lady Sorano, your kindness has no bounds; I am not worthy of such a master" the dragon spirit now in manner form said in a muffled voice as he grovelled at the celestial spirit mages feet.

"Draco, Draco please get up you're making scene" Sorano pleaded with the spirit who stopped upon his master's request and feeling the numerous gazes set upon him. So, with whatever shred of dignity he could save in this situation, which was none he got back on his two feet and dusted himself off. "Shall we go finding a suitable dinning establishment Lady Sorano?" Draco asked with a boy causing said stellar spirit mage to sweat drop.

"Let's just find somewhere" Sorano said in an exhausted tone as she slung a bag over her shoulder and Draco followed behind with the rest of the bags. "Lady Sorano I've noticed throughout the day, your attire has been grabbing the attention of the public quite a bit, perhaps it may be best if you cover up somewhat for now" Draco suggested causing Sorano to pout. It wasn't that she was enjoying showing off it was the fact that it was so damn warm outside. "Fine"

 **Later**

After finding a quaint little place along the port side of town to grab some food the trio returned to the pier as the sun began its decent from the sky. "Someday he'll come back I know he will because he promised" Sorano said out of the blue causing a pain to well up in Draco's chest. He knew while there was some belief behind her words he didn't know how long Sorano could hold out for, he didn't know if he could hold out against the pain of not telling her what he knew because he wanted to make it easier for her. If in anyway if at all just by letting her know that Natsu and the others were still alive could lessen the pain in the slightest he wished he could tell.

But in all honestly, he knew himself he was close to the breaking point, **"Is what the celestial spirit king asked of truly right"** the spirit contemplated in his head as he stared out towards the sea not noticing the time drain away from the day. Before Draco knew it more than an hour had passed and he had to be nudged out of his trance like state by Sorano, "Draco come as much as I want to stay we need to leave to catch the last train back to Magnolia" Sorano called out behind her as she made her way to the train station.

Once again, the train journey home was peaceful except this time joy kicked up a tantrum halfway home, turned out she was still hungry. After that like a true Dragneel she conked out and went to sleep much like her father would have putting a smile on her mother's face. Apart from the incident with Cobra which was now resolved, Sorano's luck today had been pretty good and she would definitely admit there were multiple ways in which it could have been worse.

Despite this Draco was constantly on his guard making sure they weren't being followed home or someone wasn't waiting to launch a surprise attack against them. When they arrived back at the house much to Sorano's relief the ruins Freed and Makarov had laid down a year ago were still holding up nicely. "Got to hand it to that old pervert, he's still an incredible wizard but then I wouldn't have expected anything less from Makarov the 5th wizard saint, that Freed fellow is no slouch either" Sorano said with a fond smile as she placed a hand upon the ruin barrier before she proceeded to walk through.

"I'm just going to do a quick perimeter sweep to be sure, I'll be back in a few moments" Draco said as her placed the bags in the sitting room out of the way before he left to do his last check while Sorano placed Joy in bed. Truth be told Draco knew that a last sweep wasn't needed for safety, no he needed it for himself.

On the train ride home Sorano seemed fine, but Draco knew he himself wasn't; he needed to calm his clouded thoughts and feelings, he knew if he didn't steel his emotions then he would undoubtedly tell Sorano everything he knew in order to somehow ease her pain at the cost of his life. "Ugh these damn emotions, how do humans live with these sorts of feelings every day?!" Draco complained as he flew through the night sky.

"How can someone feel so many things at once; anger, fear, sympathy, sadness, guilt, ugh why…?" Draco called out to no one in particular as he just came to a stop and hovered mid-air. "Why must one person suffer so much more because another says so!?" Draco angrily questioned himself as he clenched his fist.

The dragon spirit had been flying around so much he hadn't realised that he had been gone for almost 15 minutes, "Shit, she's gonna start worrying where I went to, better get back" he muttered to himself before doubling back however he wasn't prepared for the final straw that would break the camel's back.

As he walked through the door his eyes widened in shock as he saw Sorano with tears streaming down her face and a knife only centimetres away from her wrist. With speed he didn't know he had Draco bolted across the room in order to pry the knife away from his master.

"Let me go, I can't take it any more" Sorano tried to shout out but it was drowned out by the saddened tone of her voice, "Lady Sorano, what are you…?" Draco was about to ask but the look in her eyes was one of desperation and he just caught the gravity of how much of a mask she was wearing.

"You told me he promised he would come back, do you not have faith?" Draco asked as he finally managed to pry the knife away from the stellar spirit mage. "Draco it's been a year and there hasn't been so much as a sign of them what faith could I have now?" Sorano asked in a choked-up voice. "I know I have joy, but this first year been so difficult; I love her so much but I'm just so confused, I'm the worst of the worst for even considering this as a solution I know that much but…" Sorano started to explain but before she could finish Draco pulled her into a hug.

"If you love your daughter that much then live for, you found the strength to do it for the last year and I'm sure you'll be able to find it again just like I'm about to find the strength to tell you something I've been forbidden from telling you or anyone else by the celestial spirit king" Draco explained causing Sorano's eyes to widen before Draco explained what the spirit king had told him.

"I've known this for so long, and wanted to tell you for the same amount of time, but I was afraid of death, but the love you have for Joy is all the strength and Courage I need" Draco said with a fanged grin before a loud thunderous boom resounded from outside waking up Joy in the process as well as shaking the foundations of the house. "What the hell was that!" Sorano shouted as she ran to get Joy only to return to see Draco walking outside.

"Fear not I am here, and I shall protect you with my life" Draco said in a serious voice as he exited the house followed by Sorano. Both looked up to see the colossal figure of the Celestial spirit king holding the galaxy blade with a pissed off expression on his face. "The Celestial Spirit King?!" Sorano said in panic as she shielded her child. **"Young one, you have broken our trust and the celestial code; as a result, I am now tasked to carry out the destruction of your constellation, don't hold any harm that comes to your master as a result against!"** The Celestial Spirit King said in a stern tone as he raised sword above his head

" **AS IF I'D LET YOU ASSHOLE!"**

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Oh, hate to end on a cliff hanger guys and sorry for the wait but gotta keep you interested someway hehe. At any rate, I've got plans for next chapter or partial plans at least cause as you can guess part of the chapter will be Draco vs CSK and I plan on having a time skip in the next two or so chapters for this story just to get past the seven years' time skip thing, then I'm probably gonna have to do the zentopia crap but I have an idea for how I can implement Sorano into that. Anyway if you guys have suggestions for the upcoming arcs that you'd like to see implemented in this story or others then drop a review or pm me, for now im done**


End file.
